Mystèrieux Ichigo
by Chizu Aki
Summary: Est-ce qu'Ichigo Kurosaki est un simple professeur de français sans histoire ? Y-a-t-il vraiment des gens sans histoires où bien est-ce que cela n'est qu'une façade pour mieux se protéger ! A vous de le découvrir ! Ichi x Grimm- Grim x ?- Ichi x ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Ichigo Kurosaki arriva dans la salle des professeurs une demi-heure en avance pour préparer ses copies. La salle était plongée dans le silence complet.

Ses premiers collègues arrivèrent à huit heures et demie, brisants le calme qui s'était instauré.

« Bonjour Ichigo ! Ça va ? Ton week-end c'est bien passé ? Lui demanda un de ces derniers. »

Ikkaku parlait tout le temps, une vraie pipelette. Il avait la mauvaise habitude de poser de multiples questions à la fois et était indiscret, surtout quand Yumichika était avec lui.

« Bonjour Ikkaku. Oui et toi ? Répondit Ichigo calmement à l'inverse de son interlocuteur, qui était bien agité ce matin.  
-Bonjour Ichigo. Ton week-end s'est bien passé ? Le questionna à son tour Yumichika qui affichait un grand sourire. »

Derrière lui d'autres collègues le regardaient avec attention, et même pour certains avec admiration, Yumichika était plutôt bel homme.

Yeux bruns, avec un teint d'albâtre, il était aussi grand qu'Ichigo et avait des cheveux châtains coupés en carré court.

Toutes les femmes l'adoraient, et pas qu'elles, toutes ses élèves aussi. Ce qui pouvait vite agacer les autres professeurs.

« Alors Ichigo as-tu réussi à sortir de chez toi ? Demanda Nell. »

Cette dernière était un professeur de mathématique. Ce qui étonnait le plus chez elle était sa longue chevelure verte, qu'elle arborait fièrement.

Elle avait une forte poitrine, des yeux verts assortis à ses cheveux et des lèvres pulpeuses. Du haut de ses un mètre soixante dix-sept, elle observait la réaction d'Ichigo.

Elle en était folle, elle adorait jouer de ses réactions. Elle le trouvait trop chou et voulait qu'il lui appartienne, même si toutes ses tentatives pour le séduire ne marchaient pas.

Tous ses collègues auraient aimé être à la place du roux.

Ichigo ne lui répondit pas, il continua à corriger ses copies sans lui prêter une quelconque attention.

Nell le remarqua et s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer :

« Alors est-ce que mon petit professeur de français préféré est sortit ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Le directeur entra.

« Bonjour messieurs dames…J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous allez avoir de nouveaux collègues. »

Surprise général pour tout les professeurs.

« Qui remplacent-ils ? Demanda Kira, inquiet.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils remplacent seulement Mlle Saya qui est partie en congé de maternité et Monsieur Yasotoa qui est parti en retraite prématurée pour raison personnelle, Répondit-il calmement. »

Cette annonce rassura tous les professeurs qui pendant un moment avaient eu peur pour leur poste. Une main se leva pour poser une question.

« Oui Mlle Honda ?  
-Quand arrivent-ils ?  
-Aujourd'hui à dix heures, pendant la récréation, comme ça vous aurez un peu de temps pour faire connaissance, Expliqua-t-il. »

La sonnerie retentit, coupant court la conversation des professeurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Après avoir entendu le son strident de la sonnerie, les professeurs partirent en cours. Ichigo

entre le dernier dans la classe, les élèves étaient déjà assis silencieusement.

"Bonjour à tous, prenez vos livres page cent onze, lisez les testes un et deux."

Il se mit à écrire au tableau. Les cours se passa sans anicroche, et la pause arriva bien vite.

"Retenez bien la dernière partie de la leçon et faîtes les exercices trois et quatre page deux cent treize. Lança Ichigo d'une voix forte, pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

Les élèves se précipitèrent dehors. Ichigo prit le temps d'efacer le tableau puis de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Calmement, il descendit les marches pour arriver dans le hall, où il aperçut une foule délèves regroupés.

Il regarda le ciel et se retourna vers eux. Il faisait beau et ils préféraient s'entasser ici !

Il continua sa marche jusqu'à la potre du secrétariat où il aperçut une petite brune aux yeux marrons. Elle devait avoir la trentaine.

D'après ce qu'Ichigo pouvait voir, elle portait des lunettes et avait l'air de sortir du lit.

Sa jupe paraissait trop large pour elle et son pull trop vieux pour être encore porté.

Ses long cheveux bruns n'étaient pas coiffés, elle faisait tâche à côté de l'homme qui était à sa droite. Un métre quatre ving facile, des cheveux azur coiffés en arrière, des yeux bleu élèctrique et un sourire aussi blanc que les panneaux d'affichages.

Il portait un jean noir et un maillot beige qui laissait devenir sa musculature.

Ichigo comprit vite que les élèves étaient venus voir les remplaçants.

Ce fût une secrétaire qui poussa les élèves à s'écarter des nouveaux professeurs.

Melle Yumi, petite mais avait une sacrée voix.

"ECARTEZ-VOUS ! Nom de dieu, vous aurez tout le loisir de les voir pendant l'année !"

Les élèves préférent ne pas discuter et s'en allèrent.

"Pff, j'vous jure les gosses de nos jours...Bon vous deux venez avec moi, le directeur veut vous voir avant que vous ne commenciez !"

Ils la suivirent sans broncher. En passant, le bleuté aperçut Ichigo qui entrait dans la salle des profs.

"Alors Kurosaki-san tu les as vus ? Demanda Nell tout en accrochant à ses épaules."

L'interpellé s'écarta vite fait.

"Oui. Répondit-il en posant son sac sur la table.

_Alors, alors, comment ils sont ? Insista la verte.

_Normaux.

_Ichigo tu n'es pas très coopératiff, on veut savoir nous ! Protesta-t-elle. "

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la secrétaire et les deux professeurs.

"Voila la salle des professeurs avec vos casiers là bas, montra melle Yumi.

_Bonjour Nami, salua Nell.

_C'est Melle Yumi pour vous. Bon je vous laisse avec vos nouveaux collèhues.

_Oh non Nami, ne fait pas ta coincée comme Ichigo ! S'insurgea Nell."

Aucun des deux ne rajouta quelque chose.

"Bonjour je m'appelle Nell, je suis porfesseur de mathématique, enchantée, fit-elle.

_Bonjour Kellya et...et je suis profe d'histoire, se présenta la petite brunette.

_Et vous ? Demanda Yumichika au bleuté qui, du coin de l'oeil, observait Ichigo et Ikkaku qui se chamailler.

_...Je suis professeur de sport et je m'appelle Grimmjow."

Nell le dévorait des yeux, elle avait trouvé sa nouvelle proie.

"Beau gosse...murmura-t-elle.

_Et Ichigo t'en fait quoi ? Questionna Yumichika, qui l'avait entendu.

_A la poubelle, tant pis pour lui, répliqua-t-elle.

_Bah dit donc Nell, tu as trouvée une proie plus appétissante ? Ironisa le brun."

Elle lui tira la langue comme réponse. Il avait vu juste, elle avait vu en ce bleuté la possibilité d'un jeu follement amusant.

"A quoi tu joues exactement Nell ?

_Comment ça ?

_Bah, depuis qu'Ichigo travaille là tu kui coures après, et la tu veux t'amuser avec Grimmjow !

_Tu as tout compris, je joue.

_Tu joues ?

_Bon faut que j'y ailles. A plus ."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, au grand désespoir des profs et des élèves, qui ne demandaient qu'à rentrer chez eux.

Ichigo, imperturbable, reprit ses cours comme si aucin événement ne s'était déroulé.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses élèves, qui n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler.

Agacé par leur bruit, il tapa dans ses mains pour les faire taire. Il fut soulagé de voir que ce geste eut l'effet escompté.Il déstestait travailler dans le bruit.

Les heures défilèrent à une vitesse folle, il était déjà dix-huit heures trente.

Il entra dans la salle des profs où était assis Nell, Yumichika et les autres. A peine aut-il passé le pas de la porte que différent rires le prirent aux oreilles.

Lui qui détestait le bruit, le voilà servi.

"Comment tu es drôle, Grimmjow, s'extasia Nell."

Ichigo ignora ses collègues et s'assit. Personne ne fit plus attention à lui, le sujet d'attention étant le nouveau. Ichigo s'en moquait, au contraire, il préférait qu'on l'oublie. Le nouveau était assit sur la banquette rouge.

A côté, Yumichika lisait et écoutait en même temps.

Nell, elle, était assise en face. Leur discussion dura un moment car ce fût le directeur qui les arrêta.

"Tiens vous êtes tous la ? Vous avez vu l'heure ?

_Eh bien quoi, on est vendredi alors ce n'est grave, rétorqua Nell.

_Allez , tous dehors ! Lança le directeur."

Ichigo venait juste de partir de la salle, les autres suivirent peu après.

"Je rêve dix-neuf heures trente et ils sont encore la, marmona le directeur."

Les autres professeurs, contrairement à Ichigo, ne rentrèrent pas chez eux tout de suite. Ils allèrent dans le bar le plus proche pour bavarder.

Le lundi matin tous les profs discutaient du week-end.

"Alors Grimmjow, qu'est-ce-que t'as fait de ton week-end ? Demanda Nell.

_J'ai été chez des amis. Et toi ?

_Pareil, répondit-elle avec un sourire mielleux."

Ichigo passa à coté de la salle sans y entrer une seule fois de la journée, à croire qu'il évitait ses collègues. Et ce fut la meme chose toute la semaine.

"Tu as vus Ichigo cette semaine ? Demanda discretement Yumichika à l'intention de Nell.

_Non. Mais on s'en tape je vais en week-end avec Grimmjow.

_Ah bon ? Où ?

_A la mer, c'est géniale non ?

_Oui profites-en.

_Oh que oui, je vais le croquer."

Grimmjow entra dans la pièce et le silence s'installa. Ichigo le suivit. Il était venu préparer ses dernières copies. Le bleuté l'observa du coin de l'oeil, Ichigo ne remarqua rien. Pendant que ses collègues parlaient de leurs soucis, Grimmjow fixait l'orangé. Il n'avait jamais fait attention depuis son arrivée mais, l'orangé avait de magnifiques traits, de magnifiques yeux ambré.

"Grimmjow ?

_Oui ?

_Tu veux venir avec nous ce soir ?

_Non je ne peux pas.

_Ok alors à samedi, fit Nell.

_Ok, répondit-il.

Il resta à observer le roux puis alla demander quelques infos à Yumichika.

"Ichigo est toujours comme ça ! Discret, timide. On ne sait rien de sa vie. On ne sait meme pas où il habite !

_Carrément, il n'aime pas raconter sa vie !

_ Ah bah ça, on ne le sait pas.

_Ok. Bon j'y vais à lundi."

Grimmjow avait rendez-vous avec des amis dans une boite branchée.

Le zoom était un Club/bar très apprécié. Il y retrouva ses amis de lycée avec qui il gardait contact.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

" Salut Grimmjow, ça va ?

-Oui, ça fait plaisir de vous voir. "

Ils entrèrent dans la boite côté bar où ils restèrent au moins plus de trois à parler du bon vieux temps.

Puis ils décidèrent d'aller danser un peu. Ils trouvèrent une banquette de libre où ils s'assirent. Les filles allèrent danser. Avec un moment avec la foule Grimmjow cru apercevoir une silhouette qu'il connaissait. Il se leva puis s'assit. Il recommença son petit manège plusieurs fois.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je crois que je connais quelqu'un là bas. Mais je ne suis pas sur.

-Et bien va voir !

-Non, c'est un collègue, j'attends d'être sur. "

La silhouette qu'il regardait s'avança progressivement vers sa banquette. Grâce à de la chance, un néon éclaira correctement le visage de la personne. Il reconnu immédiatement la silhouette.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Il fût étonné de le voir ici. Il était habillé tout à fait différemment de d'habitude. Habituellement il se vêtait d'un pantalon noir en toile avec une chemise souvent blanche. Alors que là ses vêtements se situaient dans une autre catégorie... Il avait laissé son habituelle tenue de travail pour un jean troué accompagné de chaînes et un teeshirt rouge sang. Autour de son cou brillait une chaîne en argent de laquelle était suspendu un dessin tribal. Ses oreilles étaient percées par de petits anneaux argentés et de petits diamants rouges. Comme cela, il ressemblait plus un punk qu'a un professeur timide. Grimmjow était totalement perdu vis-à-vis de la personnalité nouvelle d'Ichigo qu'il découvrait. Il en était restait bouche bée

Ichigo, qui ne l'avait pas vu, restait tranquillement avec ses amis sur la banquette rouge qui leur était réservée, car ils étaient des habitués du club.

Contrairement à ce que pensait ses collègues, Ichigo n'était pas un coincé qui restait enfermé chez lui et qui avait peur de sortir. Tous les soirs, il venait dans ce club se changer les idées. Pendant qu'il parlait à ses amis il fût interpellé par son ex, qui l'attrapa par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Il frotta son nez contre la joue d'Ichigo, qui le repoussa. Mais Jingo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et l'attrapa de nouveau mais cette fois-ci par le bras. Il fallu que les amis du roux viennent à la rescousse pour se débarrasser du gêneur.

Grimmjow n'avait cessé de le regarder.

Il avait été troublé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Ichigo Kurosaki enlacé par un autre homme. Etait-il gay ? Non c'était d'Ichigo qu'il parlait là, pas d'un autre. Vu comment l'homme en question le regardait, enfin, le dévorait des yeux, il voyait bien que le sentiment en question n'était pas l'amitié.

Il décida de l'examiner. Il était plus grand qu'Ichigo, avec des yeux noisette et des cheveux noirs avec une mèche orange qui ressemblait fort à la couleur capillaire d'Ichigo. Il avait l'air aussi musclé qu'imposant, ce qui ne lui donnait pas un aspect commode. Si c'était le petit ami d'Ichigo, cela voulait dire que le roux ne pouvait pas être attiré par ses collègues de travail. D'où le fait qu'aucun d'eux ne se doutait de son orientation sexuelle. Voila pourquoi Ichigo était si discret par rapport aux autres du boulot.

Grimmjow sourit malicieusement et ses amis s'en rendirent compte.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? Questionna une jeune femme.  
-Je viens de voir un collègue de boulot.  
-Ah bon ! Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle en cherchant du regard quelqu'un dans la foule.  
-La bas. Tout au fond sur la banquette.  
- Je ne vois pas. Où ?  
-Le gars qui a les cheveux roux et le tee-shirt rouge.  
-Ah oui ! Mais je ne vois pas son visage, dit-elle déçue.  
-Normal avec les néons on voit mal, lui répondit-il.  
-Oh dommage.  
-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?  
-Je voulais voir sa tête, on ne voit jamais aucun de tes collègues.  
-Je comprends mieux, tu es curieuse quoi !  
Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue.  
-Tu es incorrigible Luna. Mais tu sais c'est un collègue très discret.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui, il parle peu et même il s'éloigne des autres.  
-Un grand timide c'est tout !  
-Si tu le dis ! Lui répondit-il tout en se penchant pour apercevoir son collègue, qui dansait avec ses amis. »

Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'Ichigo du boulot. Le timide limite coincé était plutôt dévergondé en fait.

C'était une agréable surprise. Il s'était fait tout un scénario sur Ichigo mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Il aurait été déçu s'il n'avait était qu'un simple collègue discret. Le bleuté l'avait toujours trouvé mignon. Cette attirance fût d'ailleurs immédiate dès le premier regard posé sur lui. Son visage enfantin, ses traits fins, ses yeux chocolat et même ces petites grimaces le faisaient fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Oh c'est dommage ton collègue s'en va. S'exclama son amie, qui le tira de ses pensées.  
-Pas grave je le verrai lundi.  
-Toi oui ! »

Le lendemain Grimmjow partait en week-end avec Nell. Il lui avait promis de lui montrer la mer alors qu'ils parlaient des vacances à venir. Une idée stupide ! Car sur le coup cela lui parut sans gravité, mais après avoir discuté avec Yumichika il n'en n'était plus tellement sur. Si comme il le disait elle adorait draguer tout se qui bouge c'était bien partit pour qu'elle essaye avec lui.

Il la retrouva en bas de chez elle. Ca commençait déjà mal, elle portait une mini jupe rouge et un corset noir. Des habits pas tout à fait confortables pour aller au bord de mer. Tout homme aurait déjà succombé à ses charmes, seulement malheureusement pour elle Grimmjow s'en moquait royalement, elle aurait pu être en string cela lui aurait fait le même effet. Dès qu'il avait croisé le regard du roux il avait su que c'était lui qu'il voulait. Grimmjow était bel et bien gay et Nell n'était qu'une collègue un peu collante.

« Salut Grimmjow, lui lança-t-elle joyeusement tout en lui faisant la bise.  
-Salut. Alors prête ?  
-Oui je n'attendais que ça !  
-C'est étonnant que tu ne sois jamais allée à la mer d'ailleurs.  
-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion c'est tout, répondit-elle. »

Il se dit qu'elle avait sûrement réussi à le rouler dans la farine pour pouvoir attendre son but.

« Allons-y, fit-il sur un ton désabusé.  
-C'est parti ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la portière de la voiture du bleuté. »

Le week-end se passait tranquillement. Ils s'amusaient, ils se baladaient sur la plage, visitaient quelques monuments et se posaient à des bars. Rien de particulier donc, enfin trop tranquille au goût de Nell. Après avoir marché le long de la plage ils décidèrent de s'asseoir. Nell en profita pour corser les choses.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, pour ne pas le brusquer et le faire fuir. Il regardait la mer, pensif. Elle avait maintenant le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, le fixa puis posa ses mains sur son visage, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle l'embrassa.

Ce baiser fût rapide car le bleuté réagit et se recula.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !  
-Je te veux, lui répondit-elle d'une voix se voulant sexy. »

Il resta immobile. Alors il avait vu juste cette sortie n'était qu'un prétexte pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Il s'en doutait un peu, mais cela le révoltait toujours autant.

« Aimerais-tu que je te mange ? Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Il la repoussa quand elle tenta de s'approcher.

« Désolé mais cela ne m'intéresse pas. »

Elle resta sans voix devant lui, piteuse. C'était le deuxième qui la rejetait, et son ego en prenait un coup. Elle ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ?

« Nous devrions partir, cela serait mieux. »

Il partit vers l'hôtel ranger ses affaires. Elle resta quelques minutes à regarder lamer puis fit  
de même.

« Au revoir Grimmjow à demain.  
-Au revoir Nell. »

Le lendemain Grimmjow retrouva Ichigo dans la salle des profs, seul comme à son habitude. Il travaillait sur des copies.

« Bonjour monsieur Kurosaki.  
-Bonjour monsieur Jaggerjack.  
-Cela vous dérange si je m'assois ici ? Demanda-t-il en désignant du doigt la chaise à côté de lui.  
-Non, pourquoi cela me dérangerai ?  
-Je ne sais pas, vous ne semblez pas aimer la compagnie. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, Ichigo se tourna vers Grimmjow.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la compagnie, ce sont mes collègues qui me dérange.  
-Leur curiosité vous gène ? Dit-il en souriant. »

Ichigo le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il souriait.

« Je connais votre secret, murmura Grimmjow. »

Ichigo resta figé. Il connaissait son secret. Mais de quel secret parlait-il ? Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à cela car leurs collègues arrivaient dans la salle.

« Bonjour Grimmjow comment ça va depuis ce week-end ? Demanda Nell comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
-Bonjour à tous, bien et toi ? Répondit Grimmjow. »

Le bruit des discutions sur le week-end commença et Ichigo préféra partir. Personne ne fit  
attention à lui d'ailleurs. Il ne vit pas le bleuté qui l'observa partit déçu.

Toute la journée fût calme, enfin une journée normale. Nell attendait avec impatience de pouvoir parler à Grimmjow pour avoir quelques explications.

« Alors ce Week-end tu en as pensé quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça vu que tu n'avais jamais était à la mer.  
-C'était sympa, mais j'ai... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que leurs collègues surgirent avec le directeur sur leurs talons.

« Allez tout le monde dehors, ordonna-t-il. »

Grimmjow venait d'avoir une idée. Il décida de retourner dans la boîte ce soir et d'attendre de voir si Ichigo se pointait. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Il se retrouva donc devant la boîte. Il n'eut aucun mal à rentrer malgré le fait qu'il était tout seul.

Les jours en semaines était un peu plus calme et c'était souvent les habitués qui y allaient. Il chercha immédiatement Ichigo, mais avec les lumières pas évident de le trouver. Alors il décida de commander une bière au bar et d'observer autour de lui.

Le barman qui l'avait observé se décida à lui parler.

« Hey, salut ! Tu cherches quelqu'un ?  
-Oui, je cherche un jeune homme.  
-Wow, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici !  
-Oui j'ai vu ça. Mais il a les cheveux oranges, il mesure dans les un mètre quatre-  
vingt.  
-Tu connais son nom ?  
-Ichigo Ku...  
-Oh Ichigo ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit plus tôt que c'est lui que tu cherchais ?  
-Vous le connaissez ?  
-Bien-sur ! Ichi vient tous les soirs pratiquement c'est un de nos fidèles clients. Il est la bas, sur la banquette numéro huit.  
-Merci, le remercia-t-il en allant vers la banquette. »

Le roux riait avec des amis tout en buvant un coup quand soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vu son collègue Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Surpris, il arrêta de bouger.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ?  
-Arrête de me vouvoyer, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est collègue qu'on est obligés de se parler comme des étrangers.  
-Et bien Ichigo tu ne nous présentes pas ton ami ?  
-Heu...si ...si, les amis je vous présente Grimmjow Jaggerjack, c'est un collègue de boulot. Bégaya-t-il.  
-Salut, lui dirent quatre personnes cachées dans l'obscurité de la banquette privée.  
-Que fais-tu ici ?  
-Je suis venu te voir. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« Ah bon ?!  
-Je t'ai vu vendredi soir ici.  
-Et ?  
-J'ai découvert pourquoi tu... »

Ils furent interrompus par une amie d'Ichigo.

« Allez les gars sur la piste ! S'exclama-t-elle en leur attrapant le bras pour les emmener. »

Dans la foule Ichigo et Grimmjow se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Le bleuté était plus grand que le roux et aussi plus musclé.

« Je disais donc que j'ai découvert pourquoi tu préfères être éloignés des autres. Murmura Grimmjow à l'oreille du roux pendant qu'ils dansaient.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? »

Pour toute réponse Grimmjow enlaça Ichigo par la taille.

«Je sais pourquoi le charme de Nell ne marche pas non plus sur toi…  
-Comment ça le charme de Nell ne marche pas non plus sur toi ? Elle...elle ?!  
-Oui, elle me drague. Elle m'a même embrassé.  
-Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, soupira Ichigo.  
-Toi et moi on a un énorme point commun, expliqua Grimmjow tout en frottant son nez contre la joue du roux. »

Ce dernier le fixa sans comprendre.

Grimmjow regarda tendrement Ichigo pendant que celui-ci réfléchissait.

« A quoi penses-tu ?  
-A ce que tu viens de me dire, sur notre point commun.  
-Et bien oui, toi et moi, fit-il en se penchant vers son collègue, on aime sentir un corps musclé sous le notre. On préfère les hommes quoi.  
-Ca j'avais remarqué, vu comment tu me tiens !  
-Et tu ne l'aimes pas, la façon dont je te tiens ? Lui demanda Grimmjow en souriant.  
-Je...je n'ai pas dis ça ! Mais tu es un collègue.  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
-Moi si justement, si on...commençait quoique ce soit, on se verrait tous les jours et si jamais ça tournait mal. Bah on se verrait tous les jours !  
-Ce sont tes seuls arguments ?  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Rejetés ! Pour moi ils sont bidons. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas chiant. Juste un peu jaloux, annonça le bleuté toute en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes. »

Ichigo resta pantois à le regarder. Tout le monde dansait et ne se préoccupait pas d'eux. Grimmjow se remit à danser à son tour en entraînant Ichigo avec lui.

Le reste de la soirée fût à peu près similaire. Les amis d'Ichigo étaient partis, il ne restait plus que les plus grands fidèles. Eux était assit sur un banquette dans un coin tranquille. Grimmjow avait son bras posé derrière la nuque du roux. De temps en temps il titillait Ichigo en frottant son nez à sa joue, puis il s'amusait à lui lécher la joue du bout de la langue.  
Ichigo ne disait rien, il ne faisait que le fixer à chaque coup de langue. Le bleuté prenait un malin plaisir à faire ça, surtout qu'il rougissait au fur et à mesure.

Le roux était perdu et pour le coup tétanisé pas ses propres réactions face au bleuté. Ce petit jeu dura un moment. C'est Grimmjow qui interrompit le petit moment d'intimité, en regardant sa montre.

« Waouh il est trois heures du matin !  
-Et ?  
-Bah, on taf demain ! Répliqua Grimmjow.  
-Oui on est mardi. »

Grimmjow commença à se lever de la banquette et le roux fît de même en voyant que son collègue était déjà prêt à partir. Il était dans les vestiaires, il l'attendait. Ichigo arriva donc tranquillement tout en cherchant son ticket de vestiaire.

« Tu prends ton temps ! S'exclama Grimmjow.  
-Y a pas le feu, relativisa l'interpellé.  
-Non, mais...Comment tu fais pour te coucher tard et te lever tôt ?  
-Les vitamines ce n'est pas pour les chiens ! Insinua Ichigo.»

Il tendit son ticket au jeune homme qui était derrière le comptoir, qui le lui prit tout en lui caressant la main du bout des doigts.

Le jeune homme était assez grand et mince, pourvu de cheveux brun avec une mèche frontale blanche et des yeux chocolat. Avec ses traits angéliques, il paraissait avoir dix-neuf ans. Il tendit au roux sa veste en cuir.

Le petit jeu entre son Ichigo et l'inconnu derrière le comptoir n'échappa pas à Grimmjow. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air content, ni joyeux, et il n'avait pas non plus de petites fleurs lui tournant autour comme dans les mangas féminins.

« A la prochaine fois, salua le jeune homme.  
-A demain, répondit Ichigo tout enfilant son blouson. »

Grimmjow avait déjà mit sa veste et l'attendait, agacé.

« On y va ?  
-Oui, oui. »

Ils sortirent de la boîte et ils marchèrent le long de celle-ci.

« Où va-t-on comme ça? Demanda le plus vieux.  
-Moi je vais chez moi, toi je ne sais pas où tu es garé.  
-Parking B.  
-Alors il faut que tu tournes ici sinon tu vas louper le chemin et te taper tout le tour du parking, lui signala le roux en désignant un chemin goudronné.  
-Ok merci.  
-A demain, lui répondit Ichigo en lui faisant un signe de main tout en reprenant sa marche.  
-A...attends Ichigo, l'interpella le bleuté. »

Ichigo se retourna et s'arrêta.

« Oui ?  
-A propos de se qu'on a parlait en début de soirée…  
-Oui et ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Ichigo se gratta la tête. Signe qu'il devait réfléchir ou être gêné.

« Tu...tu...ça déranges pas si je réfléchis ?  
-Non. Prends ton temps.  
-Merci, à demain.  
-Ok à demain alors. »

Grimmjow était un peu déçu, même s'il savait que tout n'était pas perdu.  
Il le regarda s'en aller tranquillement. Il n'avait absolument rien à voir à l'Ichigo du boulot. Le peu qu'il l'avait vu ce soir lui donnait envie d'apprendre à le connaître encore plus. Il était drôle, charmant, joyeux et excitant.

Grimmjow se remit à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Il était encore tout chamboulé de cette soirée avec Ichigo. Il avait envie de retenter l'expérience. Quand il rentra chez lui il prit une douche froide pour se calmer. Mais sous l'eau Grimmjow ne pensait qu'à une chose, enfin une personne, Ichigo. Il l'hypnotisait. Il eu du mal à s'endormir.

Le bruit strident de son réveil réveilla (car telle était sa fonction) Grimmjow.

« Oh déjà ! Se plaignit-il tout en s'étirant. »

Cinq ! Il avait entendu cinq bips. Il se pencha et prit son réveil. Il était huit et demi.

« Merde je vais être en retard ! »

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Même avec tous les efforts du monde il  
arriva en retard.

« Excusez mon retard! Lança-t-il au directeur.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, allez en cours vos élèves vous attendent. »

Il se précipita dans le gymnase où les élèves avaient prit le contrôle enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la pièce. Là le bruit disparut aussitôt.

« Je vois que quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent, s'exclama-t-il, puisque vous êtes en forme faites moi des tours du terrain ! »

Cette annonce fût accueillie par diverses protestations. Il ne s'en occupa pas et s'assit pour remplir les fiches de présence.

A midi il retrouva tout ses collègues dans la salle des professeurs, tous sauf…

« Tiens, où est Ichigo ? Demanda Yumichika »

Grimmjow le remercia intérieurement d'avoir posé la question. Personne ne lui demanda des explications ce qui n'aurait sûrement pas était le cas pour lui.

« Il est en sorti, au musée avec les quatrièmes. Répondit Nemu, un professeur d'anglais.  
-Tout seul ?! Protesta Yumichika.  
-Non il a demandé aux parents des élèves, un prof pour trois classes c'est impossible à gérer, affirma Mlle Yumi.  
-Et devinez qui a accepté de l'aider ? Leur demanda Ikkaku avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Un parent d'élève ? Hasarda Yumichika.  
-Non, sans blague ? C'est monsieur Uguen, le papa d'Ulrich, le garçon allemand. Répondit-il.  
- Je ne vois pas qui c'est, hésita Kira, un professeur de math.  
-Mais si, le papa divorcé, reconvertit gay, qui a fait des avances à Ichigo !  
-Ah oui, s'exclama Yumichika, je l'avais oublié celui-là.  
-Il a accepté de venir ! Je me demande pourquoi ? Dit Nemu.  
-C'est étrange, énonça Ikkaku. »

Grimmjow s'était redressé et écoutait attentivement la discussion.

« Le pauvre monsieur Uguen, s'il savait qu'Ichigo est hétéro. »

Le bleuté sourit en entendant ça. C'était eux les pauvres, qui se trompaient sur son compte. Ichigo était tout sauf un coincé hétéro.

Nell qui était dans un coin de la salle et qui avait écouté la discussion en avait marre qu'on parle d'Ichigo, elle voulait qu'on parle d'elle. Surtout qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Grimmjow ne s'intéressait pas à elle.

« Tu as l'air fatigué Grimmjow, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui.  
-Je le suis.  
-C'est pour ça que tu as eu une panne de réveil ce matin, le taquina Ikkaku.  
-Oui, soupira Grimmjow. »

Lui n'avait qu'une envie c'était de voir Ichigo. Les autres et leurs questions l'embêtaient.

« Samedi soir tu fais quelques chose Grimmjow ? Demanda Ikkaku.  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Bah on voulait se faire une sortie.  
-Une prochaine fois.  
-D'accord pas de souci. »

Grimmjow n'attendait qu'une chose, revoir le roux, mais à dix-neuf heures toujours pas d'Ichigo et d'élèves. Il décida de l'attendre dans le club Zoom. Là, il était sûr qu'il viendrait. A vingt et une heure, il vit entrer Ichigo dans la boîte.

Ichigo regarda autour de lui, puis s'arrêta son regard dans sa direction, était-ce lui qu'il  
regardait ? Pas sûr !

Il se dirigea vers lui mais pour ne pas être déçu Grimmjow replongea son regard dans son verre. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna et vit Ichigo qui le fixait en arborant un magnifique sourire.

« Salut ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui. »

Grimmjow faillit lui dire « mieux depuis que tu es là », mais il se ravisa.

« Salut bien et toi ?  
-Bien, crevé.  
-Ah oui, l'excursion était si dure que ça !  
-Éprouvante, affirma-t-il tout en tournant sur son tabouret.  
-Éprouvante en quoi ? Lui demanda le bleuté, curieux.  
-Trois classes de quatrième à gérer c'est l'horreur.  
-Et surtout un papa dragueur ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Ichigo tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Papa dragueur ?!  
-Monsieur Uguen. Dit-il sur un ton un peu plus sévère.  
-Qui t'a parlé de lui ?  
-A peu près tout le monde.  
-Je vois. Mais dis moi tu...tu as l'air d'être jaloux ! Pourtant on n'est pas ensemble.  
-Je le sais. »

Ichigo fixait la piste et puis soudain se leva et s'arrêta.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

Grimmjow fût surprit de cette demande si spontané. Et puis cela n'avait rien avoir avec leur discussion mais il finit son verre et le suivit jusqu'à la banquette huit.  
Les banquettes privées étaient des renforcements tout autour des pistes de danses.  
Elles avaient une forme carrée et une banquette en forme de u avec une table en bois sculpté. Il y avait des rideaux rouges de chaque côté de la même couleur que la banquette et un lampion au milieu de la table.

Ichigo leur commanda un verre et il ferma en parti les rideaux de telle manière qu'ils soient tranquille mais avec une petite vue sur la piste. Ils regardèrent la foule pendant un moment, puis le roux se retourna vers Grimmjow.

Doucement il se rapprocha de lui, il entendait le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Il sourit puis frotta son nez contre le sien et planta son regard dans l'océan qu'était les yeux de Grimmjow. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant une fraction de seconde puis Ichigo se jeta sur lui avec douceur pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Malheureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du portable du roux.

« Allo ?, dit-il tout en regardant le bleuté, oh salut, oui, oui dans la numéro huit. A toute suite. »

Deux secondes plus tard ils furent rejoins par trois hommes.

« Coucou Ichi ! Firent-ils en cœur.  
-Coucou ça va ? Depuis la dernière fois. »

Grimmjow reconnut le jeune homme du vestiaire.

« Ca va. Alors la soirée Bim c'est bien passée ?  
-Impeccable. »

Leur discussion portait uniquement sur des moments passés ensemble et le bleuté se sentait abandonné. Ichigo rigolait et parlait avec eux sans manifester quoique ce soit à son égard. Il avait même presque peur qu'il l'ait oublié. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo pose sa main sur sa cuisse. Comme si il avait sentit que le bleuté s'inquiétait. Peut-être s'était-il tout simplement trompé. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir car Ichigo commença à caresser sa cuisse.

Ca ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Grimmjow décida de prendre les choses en main, il enlaça le roux, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de lui.

Deux des trois hommes s'éclipsèrent pour aller danser. Ichigo en profita de ce silence pour embrasser de nouveau Grimmjow.

Cette fois-ci le baiser fût plus long. Le roux le tenait sous le menton, ses lèvres caressaient celle du bleuté, il décida d'approfondir leur baiser. Il titilla ses lèvres du bout de sa langue pour qu'il puisse explorer la bouche du plus vieux. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à céder. Oubliant leur dernier visiteur en face d'eux, leurs langues se caressèrent, se séparèrent pour jouer une sorte de ballet tout en douceur. Le roux cassa le baiser pour lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Puis il reprit calmement la discussion là où elle s'était arrêtait.

C'est à deux heures du matin qu'ils quittèrent la boîte. Grimmjow suivit Ichigo jusqu'à la première entrée du parking. Grimmjow s'arrêta. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le parking quand

Ichigo le rejoins pour un dernier baiser.

« Ca veut dire quoi? »

Le roux le fixa, perplexe.

« Oui, tout ces baisers. C'est juste pour t'éclater ou… »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer que le roux l'embrassa tout en l'enlaçant. Il cassa le baiser et le regarda.

« Non idiot, ce n'est pas pour m'éclater. C'est la réponse à ta question. Lui dit-il en souriant. »

Le bleuté lui rendit son sourire et le serra dans ses bras.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Grimmjow regardait Ichigo s'en aller tranquillement ; le roux arborait un sourire béat. Le bleuté se rendit vite compte qu'il souriait stupidement, lui aussi. Prestement, il tâcha d'effacer son air de bienheureux. Peine perdue, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au roux… Il avait dit oui, son collègue timide et gay déjanté, et il avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa peau hâlée, son odeur légèrement sucrée… Il désirait Ichigo comme un fou.

Les jours défilèrent à une vitesse folle. Grimmjow s'en réjouissait : il allait pouvoir passer le week-end avec son chéri.

Le samedi soir arriva enfin. Grimmjow attendait, attendait et attendait encore, affalé dans son canapé. Ichigo se préparait. Il en profita pour observer la maison du roux, vu que c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il venait.

« Ichigo ? Interpella-t-il.  
-Oui Grimmjow ?  
-Tu...en as pour longtemps ? Demanda-t-il prudemment, voulant éviter de vexer le roux des le premier week-end ensemble.  
-J'ai presque fini, t'inquiètes pas ! »

"Ouf, Songea Grimmjow, comment un mec peut-il mettre autant de temps à se préparer ? "C'était vrai, lui, un quart d'heure lui suffisait amplement. Le roux était dans la salle de bain depuis quarante-cinq minutes ! Un record d'après lui.

« Ca y est ! S'exclama le roux en tournant sur lui même. »

Grimmjow, qui regardait un film s'en détourna quelques minutes pour le regarder. Finalement non, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire, mais en vérité… A peine avait-il détourné le regard pour le poser sur Ichigo qu'il avait écarquillé les yeux, fasciné par son amant. Attiré littéralement comme un papillon vers la lumière.

« Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ? Lui demanda Ichigo, inquiet de la réaction de Grimmjow.  
-Tu...tu es...parfait ! Réussit-il à articuler. »  
Il portait un slim noir en cuir, qui lui moulait parfaitement les cuisses, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt bleu marine possédant quelques trous et un dessin noir.

Ses chaînes étaient accrochées un peu partout. Il en portait d'ailleurs une de son piercing au labret jusqu'à sa boucle d'oreille droite. Son piercing ! Le bleuté n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il en avait.

« Tu...tu as un piercing ?  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
-Depuis quand ? »

Le roux fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques instants, puis lança d'une voix légère :

« Mes dix-sept ans, je crois !  
-Mais au boulot tu n'en as pas !  
-Si, mais j'en prends un plus discret. Ce qui fait que personne ne le voit.  
-Je ferais attention, lundi.  
-On peut y aller ?  
-Ok j'arrive. »

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le Zoom. Beaucoup de monde attendait dehors devant l'entrée. Ichigo n'eut qu'à sourire au videur, qui lui ouvrit la porte en le saluant.

« Salut Ichigo.  
-Salut Doug. »

Ils entrèrent dans la boîte, qui était déjà bien remplie. Le couple s'installa directement dans leur espace privé, ce qui fait qu'ils ne virent pas leurs collègues qui entraient.

« Vous aviez raison les gars cette boîte est gé-ni-ale ! Affirma Nell.  
-Ah tu vois ! Confirma Ikkaku.  
-Ca va être sympa, dommage que Grimmjow n'ai pas pu venir, souffla Nemu.  
-T'inquiète on reviendra un samedi, lança Yumichika d'un ton guilleret.  
-Tu as l'air d'adorer cet endroit, remarqua Ikkaku.  
-Evidemment, c'est rempli de beaux garçons ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Oh, Yumichika, ne recommence pas s'il te plait ! On sait que tu aimes les mecs mais tu n'es pas obligé de...faire ce que tu fais ! Se plaignit Ikkaku.  
-Il n'y a que toi que ça gène je te ferais remarquer ! »

Ils continuèrent leur soirée sur cette même note d'humour.

Le couple, caché, passa une soirée tranquille.

Le lundi matin arriva vite, bien trop vite pour la majorité des élèves/professeurs qui craignaient tous le moment où ils seraient obligés de venir au lycée, à nouveau.

Comme d'habitude la salle des profs était remplie de bruit. Tout le monde était arrivé à l'heure et discutait maintenant de leur week-end endiablé. Ichigo fut contraint de s'installer dans le couloir afin de corriger ses copies. Grimmjow, ne l'ayant pas vu, arriva discuta avec les autres. Passant par là, le directeur fixa le roux.

« Monsieur Kurosaki ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
-Bonjour monsieur, je corrige mes copies.  
-Pourquoi...dans le couloir ? Il y a la salle des professeurs !  
-Trop de bruit et de collègue à mon goût ! »

Le directeur haussa les sourcils, surprit encore une fois par ses réactions. Il alla voir les autres professeurs.

« Bonjour à tous.  
-Bonjour monsieur le directeur, scandèrent-ils tous en cœur. »

Les semaines défilaient et le couple Ichigo/Grimmjow filait le parfait amour. Leurs collègues n'avaient rien remarqué sur leur relation, ce qui enchantait le roux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires et connaissant leurs collègues, ils allaient forcément s'en occuper sans qu'on leur demande leur avis, et tout faire capoter entre lui et Grimmjow. Et ça il ne le voulait pas, il était fou amoureux du bleuté.

Son corps musclé, ses magnifiques cheveux, son caractère bien trempé, tout cela le séduisait complètement.

« Alors ma fraise tu veux faire quoi samedi après-midi ?  
-Je...comment tu m'as appelé ?  
-Ma fraise. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux.  
-Mais non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Assura-t-il en rougissant. »

Le bleuté arrivait à le mettre dans des états. Maintenant, il ressemblait plus à une tomate qu'à une fraise !

« Alors, tu proposes quoi ? Reprit le roux.  
-Un ciné ?  
-Ok, pas de souci. Par contre, on évite le nouveau film d'aventure.  
-Pas de soucis, ma fraise.  
-Salut les gars ! Lança Yumichika.  
-Salut, ça va ? Répondit Grimmjow tout en fixant le roux.  
-Salut Yumichika, fit distraitement Ichigo tout en reprenant sa correction de copie.  
-Dis Grimmjow, samedi on va dans une boîte, tu viens avec nous ? Interrogea Ikkaku qui venait de rentrer dans la salle.  
-Désolé les gars je ne peux pas.  
-Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?! S'enflamma le chauve. »

Nell fixait le bleuté et écoutait attentivement la discussion.

« Non, je peux pas.  
- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Lui demanda Yumichika.  
-Mais non ça n'à rien avoir !  
-Ah j'ai compris, t'a une copine !  
-...Oui c'est ça ! Répondit Grimmjow pour être tranquille. »

"S'ils savaient que je sortais avec la bombe qui était en face de moi." Pensa Grimmjow.

« On comprends mieux pourquoi tu peux pas sortir le week-end. »

Nell avait sursauté en entendant les derniers mots du bleuté. Il avait une copine ? Tant pis, elle le conquerrait quand même! Elle le voulait, elle l'aurait, même s'il fallait briser un cœur pour ça.

« Tu n'as qu'à l'emmener avec nous. Cela ferait plaisir de la rencontrer.  
-Euh, hésita Grimmjow, j'y penserais !  
-Bon, on va faire quoi avant la boîte ? Demanda Nell. »

Ichigo et Grimmjow n'écoutaient déjà plus leur conversation, trop occupés à se lancer des regards en coin. Un petit jeu qu'aucun ne remarqua.

_

« Alors, le film t'as plu ? Interrogea Grimmjow.  
-Oui et toi ? Car c'est quand même toi qui avais proposé le ciné.  
-Ouais, j'ai adoré. Attends cinq minutes, je vais commander à boire. »

Ichigo aquiesça tandis que son compagnon disparaissait à travers la foule.

Pendant ce temps, leurs collègues entraient dans la boite.

«C'est mon rempli, tant mieux, susurra Nell.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Nemu.  
-Ca sera plus pratique pour draguer.  
-Tu es vraiment pas possible, souffla Yumichika.  
-On va s'installer à une banquette et commander à boire. »

« Tu veux danser ?  
-Pas pour l'instant, mais vas-y toi. Je te regarde.  
-Ok, a plus alors. »

Le bleuté partit donc se déhancher sur la grande piste de danse. Nell et Nemu étaient parties danser, elles aussi. Elles aperçurent le bleuté sur la piste.

«Hé les gars, devinez qui on a croisé?»

Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

«Qui?  
-Grimmjow, dévoilèrent-elles en cœur.  
- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Lui ici ? Je voudrais voir ça, rit Ikkaku. »

Ils partirent donc à la recherche de Grimmjow. Il était sur la piste de danse, mais avec quelqu'un. Ils ne voyaient pas de qui il s'agissait, mais voyait que c'était un homme.

« Grimmjow a...avec un homme !  
-C'est pour cela qu'il ne répondait pas à tes avances, et non pas parce qu'il avait quelqu'un, fit remarquer Yumichika.  
-Pff, et dire que je l'ai embrassé, soupira Nell  
-Tu...tu l'as embrassé ?! S'exclama Yumichika. »

La lumière changea et ils purent distinguer les danseurs. Et c'est la qu'ils virent qui était avec le bleuté.

Ichigo avait soudainement décidé de rejoindre Grimmjow. Il se colla à lui et mit enserra sa taille. Le bleuté était aux anges.

« Oh mon dieu...oh mon dieu ! S'insurgea Nell.  
-Il est...il est avec...Bégaya Ikkaku.  
-Je n'en reviens pas. Dit Yumichika.  
-Grimmjow et Ichigo...Furent les seuls mots de Nemu. »

Ils se rapprochèrent du couple en s'asseyant à la banquette la plus proche d'eux. Ils les regardèrent danser, ébahis. Ce qu'ils ne savaient c'est qu'ils étaient sur la banquette s'à côté de celle du couple.

Grimmjow décida de corser leurs affaires en glissant l'une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt du roux. Avec sa main libre il tenait sa taille, et avec l'autre, il se mettait à la découverte du corps d'Ichigo.  
Il le caressait doucement, à la limite du frôlement. Le roux répondait en gémissant de plaisir ce qui faisait sourire le responsable.

«Grimmjow…, laissa échapper Ichigo.  
-Oui ? Questionna le concerné en le fixant de ces yeux électriques.  
-Ca t'amuse de...me voir comme ça ? Souffla Ichigo entre deux gémissements.  
-J'a-do-re, lui répondit-il à l'oreille.  
-Sa-di-que, parvint à articuler le roux. »

Le bleuté glissa sa main dans le pantalon d'Ichigo qui, pour toute réponse, couina au contact de sa main. Ce qui le ravit.

« Viens, on retourne sur la banquette. Proposa Grimmjow. »

Le roux se contenta d'hocher la tête. Grimmjow lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ce qui le fit rougir de plus belle. Le bleuté voyait bien que le désir du roux montait de plus en plus et cela l'excitait aussi. Alors quoi de mieux que d'aller sur la banquette pour continuer leurs petites affaires tranquillement ?

Leurs collègues, à côté, n'en revenaient toujours pas.

« Ichigo, Grimmjow...Se répéta Nemu, comme une litanie.  
-Ils sont gays ! Déclara inutilement Ikkaku, puisque tout le monde l'avait compris.  
-Incroyable ! Franchement je n'aurais jamais cru que ni l'un ni l'autre pouvait l'être, fit Yumichika.  
-Grimmjow faisait très hétéro, sauf là où il se comporte comme un gay en chaleur, proféra Nell, dégoutée.  
-Tu as l'air écœuré Nell. Pourquoi ? Demanda Yumichika.  
-Pour sûr ! Les deux mecs que je m'efforçais de draguer s'avèrent être gays ! Quoique ça me rassure d'un côté car je me dis que ça ne viens pas de moi, débita Nell.  
-Ca c'est sur ! Ca ne vient pas de toi, vu qu'ils préfèrent être collés l'un à l'autre, ajouta Ikkaku.  
-Ils sont où ? Interrogea Gin.  
-Collés sur la banquette privée d'à côté, répondit Nemu.  
-Privée?! S'exclama Nell.  
-Apparemment ce sont des habitués, informa Ikkaku.  
-Ichigo gay et habitué d'un club, c'est le bouquet, marmonna Gin.  
-Après tout il a le droit de vouloir préserver sa vie privée, rétorqua Yumichika.  
-C'est quand même un peu troublant, murmura Nemu. »

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow s'amusait à titiller Ichigo. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, le bleuté enserrait le roux pour le garder plus près de lui. Ils étaient seul dans leur coin, personne pour les embêter.  
Le bleuté, emporté par son désir, souleva le tee-shirt de son compagnon pour titiller un de ses mamelons. Puis il guetta une réaction du roux pour passer à l'étape suivante. Il avait décidé de lui faire prendre son pied. Depuis le matin même il avait prit sa décision de passer à l'ETAPE suivante dans leur couple.

Grimmjow arrêta toute action pour déboutonner le pantalon d'Ichigo. Il entrouvrit sa braguette, puis il glissa sa main à l'intérieur et de son index toucha délicatement la bosse qui se formait.

Le roux savourait, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il hoqueta de plaisir quand Grimmjow posa sa main sur sa bosse. Le bleuté continua sa torture de plus belle en voyant qu'elle faisait effet, cette fois-ci il glissa un doigt dans son boxer et le frotta contre le bout de peau qui était à proximité.  
Ce fût un gémissement qu'Ichigo laissa échapper. Puis le plus vieux glissa un deuxième doigt puis un troisième jusqu'à ce que sa main sois entièrement dans son boxer. Doucement, il caressa l'intimité du roux du bout d'un doigt, et caressa sa verge gonflé par les caresses.  
« Gri...grim...grim...jow…  
-Oui...qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Ichigo passa sa main sur le torse de Grimmjow, il déboutonna sa chemise et caressa quelques instants son torse. Il remonta ensuite sa main vers son menton, le lui caressa et remonta encore un peu plus haut, jusqu'à passer ses doigts fins sur les lèvres du bleuté. Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche et lécha les doigts du roux, puis tout en le fixant il se mit à lui sucer délicatement les doigts.

Leur petit jeu continua un moment, puis Grimmjow lâcha les doigts du roux pour s'occuper d'autre chose. Il s'agenouilla et baissa le pantalon et le boxer d'Ichigo jusqu'aux chevilles. Ils se fixèrent de leurs regards, tout deux empreints de désir.

« Dis le, ordonna presque Grimmjow.»

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir rien dire car Grimmjow lui caressait son intimité doucement.

« Fais-le, souffla Ichigo.  
-Non, non, je ne le ferais pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas demandé, affirma le bleuté.  
-Grimmjow…suce-moi… »

Subtilement, il commença par lécher sa verge, puis descendit avec sa langue.  
Le roux prit le bleuté par les cheveux et essaya de l'obliger à lui donner du plaisir. Le bleuté sourit de le voir si pressé.

« Apparemment tu as l'air d'avoir très envie, toi qui au départ n'était pas chaud pour qu'on se mette ensemble… Là tu me tiens par les cheveux pour me forcer à te faire plaisir, susurra Grimmjow avec un grand sourire.  
-Grimmjow... »

D'un coup le bleuté avala l'intimité du roux, qui sous la surprise enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du plus vieux. Grimmjow commença par des légers va et vient qui frustrèrent le roux. Comprenant bien son désir, le plus vieux accéléra ses mouvements.  
Ils avaient de la chance d'être dans un coin caché du club, car avec les gémissements que poussait Ichigo ils se seraient fait remarquer.  
Le bleuté écarta légèrement les jambes du roux pour mieux le torturer.

« Tu aimes ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en donnant des coups de langue. »

« A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Interrogea Nell.  
-Ils discutent, répondit Nemu.  
-Ou...Commença Gin.  
-Ou quoi Gin ? Demanda Ikkaku.  
-Ils se font des cochonneries, continua-t-il.  
-Vous croyez ? Demanda Kira, surprit.  
-Peut-être après tout personnes ne peut les voir.  
-Pour le coup c'est vraiment un espace privée, rajouta Nemu. »

Le silence apparut soudain, comme une gêne vis à vis de ce que pouvait faire leurs deux collègues ensemble.

« De toute façon c'est leur vie privée, lança Yumichika.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimerais pas le savoir ! Fit Nell.  
-Si, mais je les comprends.  
-Comment ça tu les comprends ?  
-Bah oui, ils sont collègues et gays, ce n'est pas évident. Comme on a tendance à trop s'occuper de la vie des autres, et que tu les drague, ça n'arrange rien, expliqua Yumichika. »

Le silence revint sur les bonnes paroles de Yumichika. Tous pensaient à leurs collègues cachés dans ce petit espace et à leur mal être au boulot.

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à répondre à sa question : dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche il gémissait tellement qu'il ne pouvait rien articuler.  
Le bleuté, taquin, ralentit de plus en plus le mouvement, pour finalement avoir le bout de sa langue contre la verge du roux.

« Ichigo qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il savait la réponse. »

Le roux, surprit du ralentissement de sa torture, ouvrit les yeux.

« Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?  
-Tu es déçu ?  
-Oui, j'a...j'adorais... Réussit-il à dire en rougissant. »

Grimmjow recommença de plus belle son supplice. Ichigo lui tirait les cheveux. Le bleuté prenait un malin plaisir à le voir dans cet état. Ichigo était aux anges. De temps en temps il le fixait. Puis la soudain s'arrêta.

« Grimmjow...pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?  
-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs pour continuer.  
-Pourquoi, tu as peur ?  
-Non j'ai envie de toi, et te voir nu.  
-Amusante déclaration.  
-Une envie. Lui susurra le bleuté à l'oreille.  
-Mm, tentant, très tentant.  
-Alors on fait quoi ? On reste ici ou on va ailleurs ? Lui demanda-t-il. »  
Le bleuté priait pour qu'il accepte de partir d'ici. Il ne se contrôlerait pas bien longtemps à force de voir son compagnon dans cet état et de l'entendre pousser ses gémissements était si agréable pour lui.

« On va ailleurs, je meurs d'envie de te dévorer.  
-Sincèrement tu crois que je vais te laisser me prendre des le début ?  
-Tu vas te faire désirer ? Questionna à son tour le roux d'une voix enfantine.  
-J' A-DO-RE dominer, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.  
- Alors domine-moi…. Murmura Ichigo en se rapprochant d'une manière féline.  
-Ok, on va chez moi ou toi ?  
-Chez moi. C'est plus près.  
-Serais-tu pressé ?  
-Autant que toi, lui répondit-il en touchant la bosse de son pantalon. »

Grimmjow allait lui remettre son boxer, mais juste avant il titilla une dernière fois sa verge gonflée du bout de sa langue. Ichigo gémit. Il le rhabilla, le roux se leva et prit Grimmjow par la main pour partir. Ils passèrent devant la banquette de leurs collègues, sans pour autant les voir, ils sortirent rapidement de la boîte.

« A votre avis ils sont partis où ? Demanda Nemu.  
-J'en sais rien. Lui répondit Ikkaku.  
-Et si...  
-Et si quoi Gin ? Interrogea Nell en s'énervant.  
-Et s'ils étaient partis finir leurs affaires ?  
-Du genre ? L'incita à continuer Ikkaku.  
-Qu'est-ce-que deux gays en chaleur peuvent faire, tout comme deux hétéros ? Demanda ironiquement Yumichika.  
-Vous croyez ? S'exclama Nemu, choquée.  
-Oui. Répondirent Ikkaku et Yumichika.  
- Bon ce n'est pas tout les enfants mais il est déjà trois heures du matin et moi j'ai une femme qui doit m'attendre impatiente, fit Gin en se levant.  
-Tu nous laisses ? Conclut tristement Nell.  
-Oui, tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un pour te taper les mecs du bar, rétorqua Gin.  
-Oh bah ça c'est du propre ! S'exclama Kira.  
-C'est pourtant la vérité, lui chuchota Gin.  
-Moi je vais aussi y aller, lança Yumichika.  
-Ah bon ? Tu me laisses ? Demanda Ikkaku.  
-Tu n'as qu'a venir chez moi j'ai un canapé très confortable si tu te sens seul. »

Du coup le groupe se sépara.

Ils s'étaient rendus dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Ce dernier était assit, son pantalon par terre, son boxer au niveau des chevilles. Le bleuté avait reprit ses activités, laissant Ichigo pousser des gémissements plus forts cette fois-ci. Une main dans les cheveux de Grimmjow, l'autre sur le lit, la tête en arrière, le roux était désirable et désiré. Tout en continuant à le torturer, le plus vieux lui enleva complètement son boxer et caressa son intimité. Le roux déboutonna la chemise du bleuté et passa sa main sur son torse musclé, prit d'une envie irrépressible. Grimmjow se dégagea pour enlever ses vêtements qui étaient de trop.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Euh...rien, hésita le roux.  
-Si, je vois bien qu'il y a un truc.

En effet, Ichigo observait avec insistance l'intimité de son futur amant.

« Tu...enfin.  
-Bah quoi, dis !  
-Ton ...euh voila. Ton pénis est imposant !  
-Bah ouais ça te choques ?  
- Je… ne pensais pas autant, rougit Ichigo.  
-T'inquiète pas je serai doux, susurra le bleuté en se rapprochant de lui. »

Il prit Ichigo dans ses bras et le mit à quatre pattes sur le lit.

« Hé pourquoi tu…  
-Pour te manger, murmura Grimmjow en souriant. »

Le roux n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre car le plus vieux lui mit délicatement un doigt dans l'orifice. Il fit des petits mouvements de va et viens, puis il en mit un deuxième.

« Grimmjow…  
-Oui?  
-J'ai...  
-Tu as quoi ? Questionna Grimmjow.  
-Envie. »

Le bleuté s'arrêta et le roux entendu un bruit de fermeture puis d'emballage. Il se retourna et vit Grimmjow était en train de se préparer. Il prit le roux par la taille et se mit derrière lui, il lui inséra de nouveau un doigt.

« Ah c'est froid Grimmjow !  
-Normal, c'est le gel que tu sens. Ca sera plus agréable pour toi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en lui léchant au passage. »

Il se mit devant l'antre du roux. Il lui caressa les fesses puis il rentra délicatement tout en continuant ses caresses. Le roux se crispa en sentant la verge dressée complètement rentré à l'intérieur de lui.

Grimmjow se pencha pour lui déposé des petits baisers sur le dos.

« Grimm...  
-Oui je sais t'inquiète, je vais y aller doucement mon chéri.  
-Mon quoi ? »

Pendant qu'Ichigo essayait de parler, Grimmjow commençait ses va et viens tout en tenant Ichigo par la taille.

« Tu...as dis...quoi ?  
-J'ai dis...mon...chéri, haleta le bleuté, pourquoi cela te gênes ?  
Le roux gémissait de plus en plus sous les coups de reins.

« Grimm...Grimm...jow  
-Oui... mon petit roux d'amour.  
-Plus fort... -A vos ordres, sourit-il en accélérant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le roux au bort de l'orgasme. »  
Dans la chambre, on n'entendait que leurs respirations, accélérées par l'effort. Puis soudain le roux hurla le prénom de son amour : il venait d'atteindre l'orgasme.  
Le bleuté y parvint quelques secondes plus tard, se déversant dans le plus jeune, qui avait de son côté repeint son drap avec sa semence.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle.

« Grimmjow…  
-Oui ? Interrogea le bleuté en lui caressant les cheveux.  
-Il est imposant, mais c'est bon, affirma-t-il en souriant.  
-Coquin.  
-Faut que je change mon drap maintenant.  
-Pas forcement. On a le temps de jouer encore, fit Grimmjow. »

La nuit fût courte pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Le lendemain matin le couple passa sa matinée au lit. Le bleuté avait le roux dans les bras et ne le lâchait pas.

« Ca va ma fraise ?  
-Ouais et toi ?  
-Ouais, c'était génial hier soir. »

Ichigo en rougit.

« Ce que tu peux être mignon comme ça…  
-On fait quoi ?  
-On reste au lit, annonça Grimmjow. »

Le lundi matin Ichigo et Grimmjow discutaient dans la salle des profs.

« C'est bizarre, il est huit heures et demi et on est seuls.  
-Oui, c'est vrai ! Pas grave on a le silence, rit Grimmjow. »

En réalité la plupart de leurs collègues étaient dans les couloirs en train de discuter.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites dans le couloir ? Demanda Yumichika.  
- On n'a pas envie de voir des menteurs, répondit Nemu.  
-Mais vous avez quel âge ? Soupira Ikkaku. Franchement ils ont le droit ce n'est pas interdit de cacher sa vie privée.  
-Bien dit Ikkaku ! S'exclama Yumichika.

A la surprise générale il embrassa son collègue sur la joue. Tout le monde les regarda, incrédules, face à ce nouveau évènement.

« Ah non pas vous ! S'exclama Nell. »

Ikkaku était déjà partit dans la salle des profs. Yumichika posa son index sur sa bouche pour lui dire de se taire.  
« C'est un sujet sensible alors chut ! Leur confia-t-il.  
-Un sujet sensible ? Demanda Kira.  
-Oui je l'apprivoise. Répondit-il.  
-Oh je vois, murmura Gin. »

Les neuf heures sonnèrent et l'ensemble du corps professoral, où presque, se dirigea vers ses salles de classes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Deux groupes s'étaient formés à la pause de midi. Le premier était constitué de tous les collègues indignés de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de la relation entre Ichigo et Grimmjow. L'autre comptait en tout et pour tout un seul membre : le bleuté qui attendait plus ou moins patiemment Ichigo. Celui-ci était encore en cours. Pour ne pas arranger son cas, le bleuté était fixé par tous ses collègues.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont putain ! Ragea Grimmjow. Et il fout quoi Ichi ?! »

« J'arrive toujours pas à digérer qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow soit ensemble et qu'ils nous l'aient caché, cracha Nemu.

-Oui, moi je veux Grimmjow ! Continua Nell.

- Tu ne pourras pas, soupira Yumichika.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Un gay ne change pas comme ça !

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Nemu. »

Tout les monde se tourna vers elle.

« Oui j'ai un ami qui a commencé avec les mecs puis il a eu sa période hétéro puis il est revenu vers les mecs.

-Alors je peux le changer ! Fit Nell en souriant.

-Pas forcement.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à l'interroger sur son passé. S'il a été avec une femme peut-être  
qu'il peut redevenir hétéro.

-Bah écoute on te regarde, vas-y, essaye, nargua Gin.

-Mais t'inquiète pas, je vais me mettre à l'action.

-Bon courage, lança Yumichika qui regardait Ikkaku et Ichigo arriver. »

Ikkaku les rejoignit et Ichigo s dirigea vers Grimmjow, qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

« Grimmjow veut nous tuer avec ses yeux, remarqua Ikkaku. »

Ils se tournèrent vers la table du bleuté et virent son regard menaçant.

« Waouh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait faire cette tête là ! Fit Nemu.

-Ouais c'est...flippant, rajouta Gin en mangeant. »

« Coucou Grimm, salua Ichigo en s'asseyant en face de son amant.

-Salut, répondit-il un peu trop sèchement au goût du roux.

-Qu'est-ce-que t'as ?

-Les autres n'arrêtent pas de me regarder.

-T'es sur ?

-Oui ! Lança-t-il, agacé.

-Garde ta mauvaise humeur, grommela Ichigo en se levant pour aller manger avec la secrétaire qui était seule à une table. »

Grimmjow ne peut qu'ouvrir la bouche pour montrer son étonnement face à la  
réaction du roux. Les autres l'avaient regardé faire.  
Pendant tout le repas le roux ignora le bleuté, qui lui commençait à en avoir marre.

Qu'était-ce que cette réaction ?! Pourquoi le roux avait réagit comme ça ?

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça ! L'ambiance du boulot était étrange aujourd'hui et cela avait des répercussions sur tout le monde. Surtout sur leur couple, apparemment, vu qu'Ichigo l'avait planté comme une vieille chaussette pour aller manger avec la secrétaire.

« Il va me le payer ! S'insurgea le bleuté. »

A la fin de la pause midi le directeur convoqua tous les professeurs dans leur salle.

« Messieurs, dames, je m'excuse de vous déranger alors qu'il est bientôt l'heure de reprendre les cours, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Le silence régnait dans la petite salle, qui d'habitude était plus que bruyante.

« Mme Ueno va devoir nous quitté pour raison de maladie.

-Oh la pauvre ! S'exclama Nemu.

-Oui, j'ai donc du engager un nouveau bibliothécaire. Il sera là demain.

-Un nouveau bibliothécaire ?

-Oui. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez demain. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Tous les professeurs repartirent en cours.

Grimmjow en profita pour attraper discrètement le roux dans un couloir. Il le poussa dans un coin pour être sur de ne pas être vu.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ce midi ? »

Ichigo l'observa sans rien dire. Grimmjow était en colère et cela se voyait bien.  
Il l'avait prit pas les épaules et le secouait.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé comme une vieille chaussette ?

-Je...je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont tu te comportais.

_...Tu...pourquoi ? »

Ichigo allait répondre quand il aperçut la montre de Grimmjow et vu l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient aller en cours.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de ça ici ! Répondit Ichigo en le poussant gentiment pour passer. »

Grimmjow le regarda faire. Il avait raison, et puis ce n'était pas l'idéale de parler dans les couloirs à cotés des salles de leurs collègues.

« Ce soir, nous en reparlerons, dit simplement Grimmjow. »

Ils partirent chacun de leur coté.

Le soir venu, Ichigo attendit Grimmjow dans la salle des professeurs. Il corrigeait des copies. Personnes ne se préoccupa de lui. Seulement, à dix-neuf heures trente, plus personne n'entra dans la salle des professeurs. Ichigo était seul. Il se dit que Grimmjow devait l'attendre dans le parking. Alors il se dépêcha de sortir de l'école. Arrivé à sa voiture, personne. Il songea alors que Grimmjow devait être chez lui, et il se dépêcha de rentrer. Mais là encore rien. Il décida de l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas. Ichigo fut tétanisé par la peur. Tellement qu'il s'endormit tout habillé sur son canapé en serrant fort un coussin.

Ce qu'Ichigo ignorait c'est que le bleuté avait fait une rencontre pour le moins bizarre ce soir la et que lui même n'en était pas conscient.

Le lendemain matin.  
Tous les professeurs étaient dans la salle des professeurs, impatients de rencontrer le nouveau bibliothécaire.

« Bonjour à tous, je vous présente monsieur Hichigo Shirosaki, il est le nouveau bibliothécaire. »

Tout le monde resta bouche bée. Le jeune homme qui était devant eux ressemblait beaucoup à Ichigo. Les simples différences entre les deux étaient que le bibliothécaire avait les cheveux blancs, la peau blanche et les yeux miels.  
La stupeur se voyait sur tous les visages. Ichigo, lui, resta de marbre.  
Grimmjow regardait son amant puis le nouveau, comme pour voir les ressemblances.

Tout le monde fut sous le choc, les élèves aussi, quand ils découvrirent que le nouveau bibliothécaire ressemblait à leur prof de français.  
Personne n'osa demander pourquoi ils se ressemblaient. Et d'ailleurs personne n'avait envie de les croiser en même temps, on sentait que l'atmosphère devenait électrique quand ils étaient dans la salle ensemble.

« Ichigo. Appela le bleuté. »

Mais le roux vexé d'avoir eu un lapin, l'ignora. Il continua tranquillement son chemin vers sa salle de cours.  
Son amant ne comprit rien du tout de ce qu'il se passait.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Toute la journée Ichigo ignora le bleuté et le bibliothécaire. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est pas le choix. Il devait récupérer un document.  
Le bibliothécaire était devant son écran d'ordinateur, il ne bougea pas quand Ichigo entra dans la salle. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix de parler au nouveau.

« Bonsoir excusez-moi de vous déranger, je viens récupérer un document. »

Hichigo leva les yeux vers lui, et lui sourit.

« Oui, je regarde. »

Il se tourna vers un petit bureau et chercha. Puis il se tourna vers Ichigo et lui tendit le fameux document.

Ichigo voulu le prendre, seulement le bibliothécaire ne lâcha pas le papier. Ils se regardèrent sans bouger.

« Alors Ichi, comment ça va ? »

Le roux ne répondit pas, mais prit de force le document.

« Merci. »

Le roux tourna les talons.

En rentrant chez lui il tomba sur Grimmjow, qui l'attendait devant la porte.  
Le roux ouvrit sa porte et rentra, le bleuté sur les talons.

« Ichigo qu'est-ce-que tu as ? »

Le roux posa ses affaires et prit un verre.

« Merci pour le lapin ! Lança froidement le roux.  
-Quel lapin ?! Demanda-t-il surprit.  
-Celui d'hier soir !  
-Hier soir ! Mais on c'est vu hier soir ! Bon j'avoue, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on réglera le problème. »

Le roux se leva et resta figé.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?  
-Ben hier soir,...dans le couloir...on...  
-On quoi ?!  
-Tu es devenus amnésique ou quoi ? Tu m'as fait une gâterie !  
-Je n'ai rien fait ! Je t'ai attendu dans la salle des profs jusqu'à dix-neuf heures trente puis je suis rentré.  
-Tu...tu...n'étais pas dans le couloir ! Enfin même si on était dans la pénombre, je t'ai reconnu. »

Le roux se laissa glissait par terre. Terrassé par la nouvelle.  
Le bleuté le regarda puis soudain comprit.

« Oh...tu...je...c'était le...  
-Oui. C'était lui, c'est toujours lui... »

Le bleuté s'approcha doucement du roux.

« C'était Hichigo, le bibliothécaire. »  
Le roux ne répondit pas. Grimmjow s'aventura à s'approcher suffisamment près, pour voir que le roux pleurait. Il le prit dans les bras.

« Je suis désolé, je...je croyais que c'était toi. Ichigo, je...je ne veux pas te perdre...dis quelque chose.  
-Ne t'approche plus de lui, réussit-il à dire entre deux sanglots, il est le mal incarné.  
-Ok, tout ce que tu voudras mon amour. »

Il le serra un peu plus fort et lui embrassa le front.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Le malheur s'était abattu sur Ichigo. Il était revenu !

Depuis que le bleuté et le roux s'étaient parlés rien n'était pareil. En apparence oui, mais en réalité le roux avait très mal digéré le petit écart accidentel de son compagnon.

Depuis son adolescence le roux avait du mal en se stabiliser. Il avait peur.  
Non pas d'être couple, mais d'être trahi.  
Alors il avait collectionné les aventures, qu'elles durent une nuit, une semaine, un mois… Mais c'était toujours pareil, avec la même insoutenable peur qui lui tordait le ventre.

Alors depuis, qu'il était avec Grimmjow, il avait cru avoir retrouvé le bonheur. Celui d'aimer sans aucun doute. Seulement son bonheur fût de courte durée.

Ichigo était assit dans la salle des professeurs. Dans le calme le plus total.  
Seul hic, tous les professeurs y étaient. Mais le silence régnait.  
Pourquoi donc ?  
Et bien car l'intrus avait semé le doute dans leurs esprits.

L'intrus dont il est question n'est pas un simple parasite dont on se débarrasse avec les méthodes traditionnelles. C'est le plus sournois qu'il existe au monde : l'Hésitation.

Comment était-il arrivé là, et bien quelqu'un, l'avait instauré dans leurs esprits. Quelqu'un d'inconnu.

Ce matin là, le soleil était déjà levé dès sept heures et demie. Ichigo était rentré dans la salle des professeurs, s'était installé à une table et avait sortit ses affaires. Puis il avait commencé son travail. Ses collègues étaient arrivés à la même heure que d'habitude.

Tous étaient joyeux, grâce au soleil, ils parlaient déjà de leur week-end.

Et puis soudain, le Doute, l'Hésitation, arriva.

Comme d'habitude, tous les profs sortaient de la salle, pour chercher leurs élèves dans la cour couverte. C'est là qu'ils le virent tous.

En grosses lettres et en peinture rouge était marqué :

UN MEURTRIER EST PARMIS VOUS !

Tout le monde fût choqué. Un silence macabre s'était abattu dans la cours, qui d'habitude était pleine de vie.  
Le directeur ordonna à tous le monde de rentrer en classe. Et lui, resta là, à regarder le graffiti. Il était perplexe.  
Qui avait pu écrire un truc pareil dans la cour ?

Il avait donc téléphoné à la police pour la prévenir, prit une photo du graffiti et demanda à le faire nettoyer.  
Et attendre, en espérant que cela ne recommence pas.

Ichigo lui avait eu des sueurs froides. Cela lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs, qu'il chassa de son esprit.

Depuis, les professeurs étaient dans le calme total.  
Priant que cela ne soit qu'une blague.  
Mais le Doute était là !

Les jours qui suivirent furent tendus. Tout le monde cherchait à savoir qui était l'auteur de se crime.  
Même Grimmjow se questionnait.

« Tu as vu comment tout le monde est tendu au collège ? Demanda le bleuté. »

Il était assit sur le canapé du roux, celui-ci corrigeant des copies.

« Normal, répondit simplement le roux. Mais qui a pu écrire ça ? Se demanda-t-il en son fort intérieur.  
-Allez viens là. On n'a pas fait de câlin depuis...un certain temps.  
-Mmm, répondit le roux, en continuant de lire ses copies. »

Le bleuté ne laissa pas le temps au roux, de replonger le nez dans son travail, car il l'attrapa par le bras, l'enlaça…  
Et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Le bleuté commença à déshabillait sa fraise, sans son consentement.  
Le roux se retrouva donc en boxer sur le canapé, le bleuté à califourchon sur lui.

« Mmm ma fraise. Soupira le bleuté. »

Son boxer ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements, qui étaient par terre. La chemise du bleu l'y rejoint.

Maintenant nu sur le canapé, la tête de Grimmjow entre ses jambes, le roux ne pouvait que soupirer de plaisir.  
Tout était parfait. Le bleuté commença à titiller la prostate du plus jeune, le faisant bouger les hanches.

Quand soudain le téléphone sonna.

Le bleuté laissa à contre cœur Ichigo pour aller répondre.

« Allô ?

-Allô ?  
-...Est-ce-que tu crois connaître l'homme à qui tu fais une gâterie ? Demanda une voix étrange, à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Es-tu sûr de bien connaître l'homme qui est étendu sur le canapé, nu ? »

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Comment cet homme, ou cette femme, savait ce qu'ils faisaient ?  
Les espionnaient-ils ?  
Grimmjow regarda tout autour de lui.

« Ne cherche pas, je serais toujours introuvable pour toi, tant que je le souhaite, continua la voix, sûre d'elle. »

L'inconnu raccrocha, laissant le bleuté dans le plus grand désarroi.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda Ichigo inquiet.  
-Je...je...ne sais pas vraiment ! Quelqu'un m'a dit des trucs bizarres.  
-Comme quoi ?!  
-Que je ne te connaissais pas.  
-Et ?  
-C'est tout ! »

Les deux hommes restèrent assis sur le canapé sans rien dire. Avec le Doute pour compagnie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

Depuis cette soirée, Grimmjow était distant face au roux. Sans savoir pourquoi il écoutait la voix, ainsi que les lettres qu'on lui envoyait.

Il savait que ce n'était pas logique de suivre les intructions d'un inconnu, qui se cache, surtout quand celui-ci vous dit de vous méfier de votre petit-ami.

Mais il l'écoutait.

Même si cela le rendait malheureux il le faisait.

Enfin malheureux, jusqu'à un certain moment.

Jusqu'au jour il avait reçu cette fameuse lettre. Elle lui avait été envoyée un mardi matin. Il avait entendu un bruit de moteur puis, plus rien. Alors machinalement il avait été voir à sa boîte au lettre.

Dedans, la lettre. Il l'avait ouverte, apeuré.

_"Cher Ami" _

_Ta petite fraise te ment. Depuis le début, il cache la vérité. Sa véritable nature._

_Ne le crois plus. Éloignes-toi de lui ! Il est un danger._

_Ton fidèle ami._

Le bleuté l'avait donc, sans savoir pourquoi, écouté et s'était éloigné de son petit-ami. Le jour même, il avait juste fixé le roux, de loin.

Le roux, lui ne comprenait rien. Il recevait lui aussi des lettres. Mais il ne les suivait pas. Il préférait croire que c'était un malade.

Mais il faisait attention. Seulement, le bleuté, lui, suivait apparemment les siennes.

Car beaucoup de monde en reçurent. Mais peu les suivirent.

Sauf Grimmjow, Nell et Nemu.

Le roux décida que, pour son bien, il devait s'isoler de nouveau. Seulement les lettres devinrent de plus en plus acharnées et violentes.

Les élèves en recevaient aussi.

Les professeurs étaient de plus en plus tendus. Et plus personnes n'osait se parler, de peur que cela finisse dans une lettre.

Le directeur ne savait plus quoi faire. Seul le bibliothécaire avait l'air de ne pas s'en occuper. Au moins un qui vivait sa vie !

-Alors Kurosaki-kun, ça va ? Demanda le blanc.

-...

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de ne pas répondre !

-...

-Bon, dis moi, quoi de neuf ?

-...

-Oh ! Ce que tu peux être ennuyeux ! S'exclama le blanc en partant.

Ce que ne savait pas le roux, c'est que le blanc avait le sourire aux lèvres.

-Hé tu sais quoi ? Chuchota Ikkaku à l'oreille de Yumichika.

-Non.

-Ichigo et Grimmjow ne se parlent plus !

-Oh ! Merde !

-Ouais à cause des lettres !

-Les pauvres !

-Enfin c'est la faute de Grimmjow, c'est lui qu'il l'évite.

-On est pas dans la merde, ces putains de lettres mettent tout le monde dans un état pas possible ! Repondit le brun.

Les commérages étaient fait dans les couloirs, et sans que personne ne les voient.

Le directeur dû faire arrêter ces commérages par une réunion.

-Messieurs, Dames. Je vous ai fait venir, car nous devons parler.

-Ah bon ? C'est bizarre j'aurais pas cru qu'une réunion ça servait à parler. Chuchota Ikkaku à Yumichika.

-Je veux que ces commérages à propos des lettres cessent.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Nell.

-Vous croyez que suivre les intructions d'un inconnu est bien ?!

Un silence s'abattit soudain. Tout le monde se regarda.

Enfin sauf le roux qui lui regardait ses copies, ne voulant affronter le regard de ses collègues trop curieux et accusateurs.

-Il faut que vous compreniez que tant que nous n'avons pas découvert qui est cet écrivain, il ne faut pas le croire.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Dit soudain Nemu.

-Et pourquoi donc ?!

-Hé bien mes lettres sont parfois très intéressantes.

-...

-Elles m'expliquent que certains d'entre nous ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être.

-Moi aussi. Ajouta Nell, en fixant Ichigo.

-N'est-ce pas Ichigo ! Finit Nemu.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Lui toujours les yeux sur ses copies.

-Mes lettres disent que c'est toi le fameux meurtrier ! L'accusa Nemu.

Tous se figèrent. Un froid glacial venait d'apparaître dans la salle.

-Oui, alors qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

-Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de fumer la moquette et de croire n'importe qui ! Dit le roux très calmement.

-Comment ?! Non mais tu te prends pour qui espèce de sale meurtrier !

-Ouais elle a raison. Rajouta Nell.

-Ces lettres me prouvent et me font découvrir à quel point certaines personnes qui m'entourent sont...stupides ! Lâcha le roux en sortant de la salle.

Le ton était donné !

Depuis cette petite altercation le roux ne parlait plus à personne. Il les évitait tous.

Il se dit que cela allait se calmer. Mais le temps ne calma pas les craintes, il les amplifièrent.

La dure réalité s'afficha comme une évidence pour le roux.

Il devait agir.

Ce qu'il fit.

-Êtes-vous sûr monsieur Kurosaki ?

-Oui.

-Bon...je...vais préparer les papiers et faire le nécessaire.

-Merci monsieur le directeur.

Le directeur ne réalisa pas la nouvelle.

Ces lettres allaient lui faire péter les plombs.

Le samedi soir tout le monde sortit pour se changer les idées.

Ils passèrent donc à la boîte Zoom. Là bas, ils se sentirent revivre.

C'est devant un verre que les langues se délièrent

-Je ne pardonnerai pas à Ichigo, tant qu'il ne se sera pas excusé. Déclara Nemu.

-Tu crois qu'il le fera ? Demanda Ikkaku.

-Ça, c'est pas sûr ! Répondit Yumichika.

-Ouais, vu comment ça se passe ! Dit Grimmjow, le regard vide.

Il était en train de se rappeller un souvenir croustillant.

Flash Back

Un soir, il alla à la bibliothèque pour un devoir. Le silence y régnait.

Il s'assit et prit des livres. Il resta comme ça pendant une heure.

Sans y voir personne. Et puis, Hichigo arriva.

-Oh, bonsoir Grimmjow-Kun.

-Bonsoir Hichigo.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, juste que j'en ai marre de ce purée de devoir !

-Veux-tu de l'aide ?

-...je veux bien.

-Ok. Répondit le blanc en prenant la chaise à côté du bleu, et en s'asseyant.

Le temps s'écoula à une vitesse folle. Mais Hichigo avait bien aidé Grimmjow.

-Hé voila ! Dit le blanc tout souriant.

-Oh merci beau...coup. Dit le bleuté en se retournant vers Hichigo.

Le blanc aborait un sourire...digne d'un film.

Le bleuté était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Il arrêta de respirer pendant quelques instants.

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Leur nez se frôlèrent.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés.

Puis soudain, leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une sur l'autre.

Leurs langues se taquinèrent très rapidement. Leurs mains se caressèrent, se cherchèrent et se déshabillèrent.

Ils finirent nus sur la moquette de la bibliothèque.

Grimmjow se retrouva les pattes écartées, Hichigo entre.

Il léchait le gland du bleuté, d'une manière obscène. Il fixait les yeux du bleu et avait les fesses tendues en l'air.

Le bleuté caressa le dos du blanc qui, malgré la ressemblance avec Ichigo, ne se comportait absolument pas comme lui.

D'ailleurs, lui ne se laissa pas faire, c'est le bleuté qui dû servir de uke à Hichigo.

Cette idée ne l'enchanta pas. Mais on ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Hichigo, le pénétra d'un coup, sans préparation.

Il resta crispé un moment, puis soudain réussit à se détendre quand le blanc tapa violemment dans son point sensible.

Il se fit prendre très violemment. Le bleuté n'avait jamais vu un homme avec une apparence si frêle être aussi violent pendant l'acte.

Quand ils jouirent le blanc se retira, tout aussi violemment qu'il était rentré, et se coucha par terre. Le bleuté était en sang. Le blanc se leva, se rhabilla et partit, sans un mot. Le bleuté fût sous le choc.

Personne ne lui avait fait ce coup-là, mais en même temps il n'aurait pas su quoi dire.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'une intruse, les avaient vu en pleine action. Elle était restée choquée.

En effet, Nell, devait récupérer un livre et, en entrant dans la bibliothéque, elle avait entendu des bruits suspects. Elle s'était rapprochée et s'était cachée derrière une étagère.

Elle avait vu Grimmjow avec Hichigo.

Elle avait ouvert la bouche. Traumatisée. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à accepter qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow soyent ensemble. Et là, elle avait vu le bleuté trompé Ichigo.

Même si avec les évènements passés tout le monde étaient tendu, elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il pouvait le tromper.

Elle s'était retrouvée bloquée quand elle avait voulu partir, elle avait vu Hichigo se levé et partir. Elle dû se cacher.

Mais elle réussit quand même à voir le magnifique sourire, pas très rassurant, sur le visage du bibliothécaire.

Elle en eu des sueurs froides. Il n'y avait rien de normal dans ce sourire.

Que se passait-il ? Avait-elle eu un mauvais jugement ?

Avait-il un lien avec les lettres ?

Toutes ces questions n'eurent pas de réponses, mais une nouvelle n'eu l'effet que d'appuyer ses doutes.

Lundi matin, sept heures et demi. Le directeur attendait les professeurs.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se demandèrent ce qu'il voulait encore.

-Messieurs, Dames. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Il avait l'air fatigué, et inquiet.

Que se passait-il ?

-J'ai dans le regret de vous annoncer que monsieur Kurosaki...

Tous se figèrent. Qu'avait Ichigo ?

Le bleuté resta bloqué.

-...nous quitte !

La nouvelle tomba comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

-I...Ichigo nous quitte ?! Réussit à articuler Yumichika.

-Oui. Lui répondit le directeur, sur un ton glacial.

Tous se regardèrent, surprit.

Pourquoi le roux avait décidé de les quitter ?

Toute la journée, la nouvelle tourna dans la tête du bleuté.

Pourquoi son petit-ami avait-il décidé de quitter son emploi ? Et sans lui dire.

Son petit-ami ?! L'était-il vraiment encore !

Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la bibliothèque, il en était moins sûr.

Personne n'était au courant après tout !

Il pouvait garder le secret. Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement !

Seulement ça ne réparait rien. Le mensonge n'est pas une solution, c'est juste une facilité. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que la vérité se sait toujours un jour ou l'autre.

Se cacher derrière un mensonge ne peut qu'être passager.

Et ça Grimmjow n'y avait pas pensé. Il avait juste penser égoïstement que tout ceci resterait secret à jamais. Mais ces temps-ci, avec ces fameuses lettres, tout pouvait changer. Tout pouvait basculer du jour au lendemain.

Ichigo Kurosaki n'était pas du genre à se laissé faire. Mais là, il était à bout de nerf.

Ses muscles meurtris ne pouvaient plus combattre. Son souffle saccadé montrait qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il aller bientôt lâcher prise. Et ça IL le savait.

Alors il attendait patiemment. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il le fixait, comme un chasseur observe sa proie. Le roux le savait.

Et il en frisonnait de dégoût. Tout ceci ressemblait à l'enfer.

Il avait peur. Encore une fois, son estomac lui jouait des tours, la nausée lui montait de plus en plus. La fatigue allait le perdre.

La lumière s'éteignit. Il se retrouva encore dans le noir. A imaginer les tortures qu'il allait subir cette fois.

Son esprit commençait à se vider. Ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

Il se voyait maintenant enfant, jouant dans le jardin de leur maison de campagne.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Et tous les enfants étaient de sortie.

Leur groupe s'était réunit. Ils cherchaient un jeu. Mais comme souvent, cela se terminait en bagarre collective, car il y en avait toujours qui n'étaient pas d'accord.

Provoquant la révolte des autres.

Eux, les regardaient, incrédules, sans savoir quoi faire. Ne pouvant que constater les dégâts de chacun.

Leurs parents, avaient finit par leur interdire de jouer ensemble. Évitant ainsi des bagarres à répétitions. Seulement, cela n'avait en rien réglé le problème.

N'ayant pas pu terminer leur bagarre, ils étaient en colère.

En colère contre leurs petits camarades jamais d'accord. Une révolte violente était annoncée.

Les parents disaient que ce n'était que des bagarres d'enfant, des enfantillage qui se finiront vite. Alors ils ne s'en souciaient guère.

Grave erreur de leur part. Car se fût cette bagarre-ci que tout le monde se rappela comme étant le jour funeste.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leurs parents ne les écoutent pas ?

Pourquoi la nature humaine était-elle si forte et si faible à la fois ?

Pourquoi n'avait pu faire quelque chose ?

POURQUOI ?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

Depuis que la nouvelle du départ d'Ichigo avait été dévoilée aux élèves, une ambiance plutôt triste était apparue. La nouvelle n'avait pas plut aux élèves.

Ichigo était aimé de ses élèves.

Ils allaient devoir s'habituer à un nouveau prof. Ichigo n'avait qu'un seul confrère prof de français alors ils avaient chacun une moitié du collège.

Beaucoup de travail et de responsabilités.

Très peu de professeurs acceptaient autant d'élèves. Ichigo avait été le sauveur de ce collège. Et maintenant il partait.

Qui plus est, il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis qui l'avait annoncé, pas même à ses élèves. Il avait disparu.

Le directeur n'en tena pas rigueur, au début, pensant qu'à cause de ces fichues lettres il préférait être loin de tout ça. Seulement quand il l'avait appelé chez lui pour qu'il vienne signer des papiers, personne n'avait répondu. Et ce, pendant plus de deux mois.

Aucun de ses collègues ne s'étaient préoccupés du roux. Même pas Grimmjow trop occupé à se défaire de l'emprise de l'écrivain.

Le directeur avait donc engagé un nouveau prof, qui, sous la menace des lettres s'était enfuit au bout d'une semaine. Puis il avait engagé Su. Un professeur bien sur tout rapport.

Qualifié, gentil, intelligent, aimable, adoré de tous. Il fût très vite adopté et fit oublier aux élèves le méchant Kurosaki, qui ne leur avait pas dit au revoir.

Su bénissait ce Ichigo d'avoir était aussi lâche. Cela lui avait donné le bon rôle.

Seulement malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas reçu de lettres.

Pour lui, c'était bon signe. Pour l'écrivain non !

Il n'avait donc pas peur de ce fameux écrivain. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux exclamations de ses collègues face à leurs lettres.

Pour lui, ce malade avait vu qui il était. Un homme qui ne se laissait pas faire. Ni berné aussi facilement par des lettres empoisonnées.

Oui, l'écrivain l'avait cerné mais pas comme étant un homme courage. Mais comme étant un danger pour ses plans. Il ne chercha pas longtemps la solution à son problème.

C'est-à-dire Su.

Un soir Su sortit plus tard, parce qu'il avait des copies à terminer de corriger.

Il faisait nuit. Il était seul. Les lampadaires éclairaient mal le parking des professeurs.

Su se dépêcha de sortir ses clés de voiture de sa sacoche.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer ses clés dans la serrure.

Paf.

Il reçut un coup sur la tête qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Se fût la secrétaire adjointe qui le découvrit, gisant par terre. Son corps inerte, près de sa voiture. Son sang dégoulinait partout. Il avait dut souffrir vu l'état de la scène.

La police fit le même constat que tout le monde. Les élèves n'avaient pas été en cours ce jour-là. Ils ne voulaient pas les traumatiser.

Les professeurs furent interrogés. Ainsi que le directeur, les secrétaires et le bibliothécaire. Qui lui décidait de très vite s'éclipsé, en leur disant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il voulait s'allonger dans l'infirmerie.

Le choc fût terrible pour tout le monde.

-Pauvre garçon. Il était si gentil. Répéta la secrétaire adjointe.

-C'est étrange ! Fit un policier.

-Ouais, étrange ! Dit son coéquipier.

Tout le monde les fixaient, ne comprenant rien.

Ils avaient été réunit dans la salle des professeurs. Les policier étaient au milieu du groupe qui était perdu.

Ils leurs avaient, bien évidemment parlé des lettres. Et cela n'avaient fait que renforcer leurs hypothèses.

-Quelqu'un en veux à vos professeurs ! Constata le brun. (policier)

-Vous croyez ?! Demanda le directeur.

-Oui, attendez, des lettres de menaces, d'intimidation et autres, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Lui répondit-il.

-Oui, en plus vu ce qui c'est passé méfiez-vous ! Leur dit le blond (policier)

-C'est sûr qu'un meurtre c'est plus grave que des lettres. Rétorqua Nell.

-Ah mais vous n'êtes pas au courant ?! Demanda soudain le brun.

-Au courant de quoi ?! Demandèrent-ils, inquiets.

-Votre ancien professeur de français, monsieur...

-...Kurosaki. L'informa son collègue.

-Il a était kidnappé !

La nouvelle fût totale ! Ichigo Kidnappé ! C'etait le pompom !

Grimmjow sortit soudain de sa torpeur.

-Il a était kidnappé ! Mon petit-ami a était kidnappé !

Yumichika essaya de le calmer vu qu'il commençait à entrer en trense. Mais il fût repoussé assez rapidement, par un bleuté retournait par la nouvelle.

-Vous êtes son petit-ami ?!

-Oui.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous vous apercevez qu'il a disparut ! Lui rétorqua le policier, très froidement.

-Cela fait deux mois qu'on la kidnappé ! C'est sa voisine qui nous a appelé, inquiète de ne pas le voir. Continua le blond.

-Dans sa maison, tout à était retourné, le kidnappeur cherchait quelque chose de précis mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait absolument pas quoi !

-Alors, on a dut demander à ses parents, qui pour l'instant nous on dit que selon leurs souvenirs, ce n'est que des meubles ou des souvenirs d'enfance qui ont été volés.

Le silence revenu, tout le monde réfléchissait.

Le bleu venait de comprendre les insinuations des deux policiers qui étaient en clair qu'il était l'un des plus mauvais petit-ami qu'ils aient vu.

Et il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient raison. Depuis deux mois le roux, était retenu quelque part prisonnier et lui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de colère. Se jugeant horrible.

Tout cela ne pouvait être réel, c'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller, c'est ça !

Mais non, Nell, le ramena à la réalité en lui proposant du café.

Ses yeux vert, qui d'habitude si joyeux et malicieux montraient tristesse, colère et dégoût. Le bleuté refusa son café et l'observa.

Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle ne lui parlait plus !

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Lui demanda-t-il, alors que les policiers et leurs collègues étaient là.

-Je sais ce que tu as fait !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?!

-Tu as couchés avec le bibliothécaire ! Cria la jeune femme.

-Pff, n'importe quoi !

-Je vous ai vus ! Tu le voulais tant, tu l'as eu et maintenant tu le jettes !

Ichigo n'est pas un jouet ! Il est pour LUI !

Grimmjow se contenta de baisser la tête.

Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Tout partait en vrille ! Et ça, ça faisait peur. Le directeur avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Son ancien professeur de français avait été kidnappé !

Les policiers eux récoltaient le plus d'informations possible sur l'enquête, qui n'étaient pas évidente.

-Cette histoire n'est pas nette ! Lâcha le policier blond.

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux.

-Pourquoi dites-vous qu'elle n'est pas nette cette histoire ? Demanda Nell inquiète.

-Hé bien, tout d'abord, ces mystérieuses lettres empoisonnées qui obligent un professeur à démissionner. Ensuite un kidnapping, et le meurtre de celui qui remplace le prof qui a été enlevé ! Curieuses coïncidences !

-C'est vrai ! Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Normal ! Nous sommes là pour ça ! Rétorqua le policier brun.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Répondit la verte.

-Alors vous pensez que toute cette histoire est liée à une seule et même personne, c'est-à-dire Ichigo ?! Ajouta Yumichika.

Les policiers qui étaient perdus dans leur enquête , et qui n'y avaient pas pensé se regardèrent. Et oui, ce type avait sûrement mit le doigt sur quelque chose.

Et si, en effet toute cette histoire était liée ?

Il fallait qu'ils cherchent de ce côté !

Après être partit du collège, en laissant les professeurs et le directeur dans un état proche de la crise de nerf, ils partirent fouiner du côté d'Ichigo.

*Flash-back*

Ichigo était bien décidé à changer de vie. Il venait de démissionner de son poste qu'il adorait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déménager. Il avait déjà mis en vente sa maison. Il devait, le temps qu'il décide où il voulait partir, vivre chez ses parents.

Il commençait à faire ses cartons. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Il faisait nuit.

Dring Dring Dring

Qui pouvait bien venir aussi tard chez lui ?! Sûrement pas Grimmjow, vu comment il l'avait fuit. Et puis maintenant tout était fini, pour Ichigo.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda un Ichigo, inquiet.

-Je viens voir comment tu vas. Répondit une voix masculine.

-Oh, bah entre.

Les deux hommes restèrent planté là, en plein milieu de l'entrée. Une espèce de gêne empêchait le roux de bouger. L'autre homme, n'était en aucun cas gêné, il observait simplement le roux. Un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

Ichigo décida de changer de pièce pour finir de faire les cartons de sa chambre.

Son visiteur curieux le suivit. Quelle surprise il eut quand il vu tous les cartons.

-Tu...tu fais des cartons ?!

-Je vois que tu as une bonne vue ! Dit ironiquement le roux.

-Tu...dé-mé-na-ges ? Réussit-il à demander.

-Oui...

Un silence pesant apparu entre les deux hommes.

Un silence in...terminable...

Personne n'aurait pu dire quand ce silence allait se briser.

C'est le visiteur qui décida de le rompre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ? A cause des lettres ?

-Oui.

-Je t'ai connus plus fort !

-Je m'en tape. Je veux partir, loin, très loin.

-Mais tu...

-J'ai décidé de recommencer ma vie. L'interrompit Ichigo.

-...

PAF

Ce fût le seul bruit qu'on entendit dans la maison du roux.

Le visiteur du roux, n'avait pas aimé sa réponse. Et il avait prit la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main. C'est-à-dire une statue en métal, qui représentait un lion. Cette statue était un souvenir de son enfance qu'il avait ressortit pour l'emballer.

La statue laissa des traces sur la tête d'Ichigo. Il saignait abondamment.

L'homme prit une serviette et nettoya la plaie. Puis il mit un pansement. Il porta Ichigo et l'emporta dans sa voiture. Puis il retourna dans la maison.

Trois jours plus tard, la voisine d'Ichigo, s'inquièta de voir que la lumière de chez lui soit restée allumée. Elle appela la police.

Le roux se réveilla la tête dans les vapes, les yeux flous.

Il mit un certain temps à se réveiller complètement. Il se trouvait dans une pièce étrange. C'était une chambre.

Les murs étaient bleu avec des nuages blancs. Cela lui rappela...

Oui, cela lui rappelait sa chambre. Sa chambre quand il avait huit ans.

Quand il regarda autour de lui, il constata que tout y était à l'identique. C'etait effrayant. Qui avait pu bien faire cela ?

Il fallait être dérangé !

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il essaya de se retourner mais il ne réussit pas.

-Ne cherche pas à te débattre ! Je t'ai ficelé comme un saucisson. Lui répondit son visiteur.

-Qu...que m'as-tu fais ?

-Rien...pour l'instant. Lui répondit-il en tournant tout autour de lui.

-Comment ça pour l'instant ?!

-Tu...verras ! Lui sourit-il.

Le roux n'était pas rassuré. Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

-Bienvenu...chez toi ! Continua son kidnappeur.

-Chez moi ?!

-Oui...Je t'ai fait cette magnifique maison !

*Fin flash-back*

Les policiers recherchèrent dans le passé des professeurs.

Mais rien d'intéressant pour l'instant. Ils continuèrent quand même leurs recherches.

Le directeur avait encore dû engager un nouveau professeur. Celui-ci avait l'air...complètement différent des autres !

Son air coincé donné envie qu'on lui colle une baffe.

Tous les élèves le détestaient totalement.

Pourquoi, oh Kami-sama, pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ? Tous ses élèves venaient se plaindre de ce prof.

Il avait au moins cinq plaintes par jour pour lui.

Même les professeurs n'en pouvaient plus.

-Je veux qu'Ichigo revienne. Se plaina Ikkaku.

-Moi aussi ! Dit Yumichika.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on tombe sur le prof le plus...coincé et gravos qu'il existe au monde ! Ajouta Nemu.

-On est maudit ! Fit Nell.

-Peut-être pas quand même ! Dit Grimmjow.

-Ah ouais ! Alors pourquoi ces lettres ? Et ce meurtre ! Cria Nell.

-C'est bizarre ! Dit Ikkaku.

Ils avaient beau chercher, ils ne trouvaient pas. D'ailleurs est-ce que les policiers allaient réussir à trouver qui était le dingue qui manigancé cette machination.

Ichigo était à nouveau seul. Il cherchait désespérément une solution pour sortir d'ici.

Seulement la pièce n'avait que des fenêtres en cartons.

L'unique porte de la pièce était en métal et blindée.

Son visiteur l'avait laissé seul pendant plus trois jours.

Il avait faim et soif. La pièce n'était pas climatisée.

-I-chi-go...me voilà ! Lui dit-il en arrivant les mains chargées d'un plateau.

Celui-ci était rempli de nourriture.

-Je pense que tu dois avoir faim ! Lui dit-il d'une voix chantante.

Le roux ne répondit pas.

Son ravisseur posa le plateau devant le roux. Puis il sortit de nouveau. Il revint avec une chaise, s'assit dessus, prit la fourchette et la mit devant la bouche du roux.

Il dut forcer la bouche du roux, pour qu'il mange.

-Allez mange ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Au bout d'un mois la routine s'était installée entre les deux hommes.

Le roux n'en pouvait plus, il voulait sortir.

Un jour que son ravisseur décida de lui faire prendre une douche, il détacha le roux pour l'amener à la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, le roux en profita pour s'échapper.

Quand il se retourna, il vu que son prisonnier était partit.

Il en resta subjugué. Mais la colère le sumergea d'un coup.

Il partit en courant pour essayer de l'attraper.

Il réussit à le rattraper. Ils se battirent. Les coups pleuvaient.

Le roux fût pas mal amoché. Mais il réussit à se cacher.

-Tu ne pas m'échapper ! Tu es sur mon terrain de chasse, ma fraise. Dit-il.

Quel taré ! Pensa le roux.

Les heures s'écoulèrent et les deux hommes restèrent dans leurs positions.

Aucun des deux ne voulait bouger.

Ichigo de peur de retomber dans les pattes de ce taré. Et son kidnappeur ne voulant pas effrayer sa proie.

Ichigo Kurosaki n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Mais là il était à bout de nerf.

Ses muscles meurtris ne pouvaient plus combattre. Son souffle saccadé montrait qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il aller bientôt lâcher prise. Et ça IL le savait.

Alors il attendait patiemment. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il le fixait, comme un chasseur observe sa proie. Le roux le savait.

Et il en frisonnait de dégoût. Tout ceci ressemblait à l'enfer.

Il avait peur. Encore une fois, son estomac lui jouait des tours, la naussée lui

montait de plus en plus. La fatigue allait le perdre.

La lumière s'éteignit. Il se retrouva encore dans le noir. A imaginer les tortures qu'il allait subir cette fois.

Son esprit commençait à se vider. Ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

...

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se souvienne de ça maintenant ? Etait-ce la peur qui le faisait divaguer ? Sûrement.

Il voulait être libre.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11:

Le roux commençait à avoir faim. Et il perdit la notion du temps et de la réalité. Il divaguait de plus en plus. Il se revoyait enfant. Lui, jouant avec un enfant avec les cheveux blancs et une petite fille. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Alors pourquoi, il avait ce sentiment de crainte ?! A un moment il se sentit fatigué, très fatigué.

...

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que le roux s'était fait kidnappé et la police n'avait toujours rien. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à avoir peur que le kidnappeur le tue. Alors ils avaient fait diffusé sa photo dans le journal et à la TV. Quand les parents des élèves du lycée apprirent que le professeur préféré avait été kidnappé, la panique les gagna.

Ils avaient été obligés de faire une réunion parents/professeurs. -Comment avez-vous osé ne pas nous en parler ? Demanda un parent. -C'est un peu délicat. Ce genre de situation n'est pas facile à annoncer. Répondit anxieux le directeur de l'école. -Oui, nous comprenons par rapport aux enfants, mais à nous les parents ! Le directeur ne savait pas comment faire, il n'avait aucune solution. Apparemment, les professeurs étaient aussi inquiets que lui, tous regardaient leurs feuilles, ou leurs mains pour éviter les regards accusateurs des parents. -Nous n'avions pas pensés à mal, en ne le disant pas. On voulait éviter la panique. -La panique ?! Demanda un père. -Oui, vous auriez pu croire que cela venait de l'établissement. -Oh ! Je vois ! Les négociations allaient être dures. Il en soupira.

Ichigo ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il s'aperçut qu'il était dans un lit. En pyjama ! Mais comment avait-il atterrit dans ce lit ?! Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormit, et que son agresseur l'avait trouvé.

Ce malade l'avait déshabillé et mit en pyjama ! Pour le remettre dans sa drôle de faisait-il ça ?! Il ne comprenait pas. -Oh...tu es enfin réveillé ?! Ma belle au bois dormant. Sourit son kidnappeur, d'un sourire machiavélique. -Je t'apporte à manger mon amour car tu dois reprendre des forces. Lui dit-il en s'approchant du lit pour poser sur la table de nuit le fameux plateau. Il s'assit sur le lit. L'observa et lui caressa la joue. Ichigo s'écarta aussitôt. Voulant éviter à tout prix ce contact qui le dégoûtait.

-Tu ne m'évitais pas avant. Lui fit-il remarquer. -Tu n'étais pas un malade avant CET évènement. Lui rétorqua le roux. Le regard que lui lança son bourreau ne lui dit rien qui vaille. -Si j'ai fait CA, c'est pour notre bien.

-Notre bien ?!

-Oui...elle voulait nous séparer. Le roux écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

La police enquêtait sur la vie d'Ichigo Kurosaki à première vue simple professeur de français. Ils avaient peur de ne rien trouver. Seulement, à leur grande surprise, ils en découvrir beaucoup, en interrogeant les anciens voisins, anciens camardes et famille. Ils avaient appris que le petit village où avait habité la famille Kurosaki, avait été touché par un triste évènement. La mort d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans. Anna-Léna Susuki. Elle avait fini d'une drôle de manière la pauvre. Ils avaient enfin une piste, minuscule soit elle, mais ils en avaient une.

Ichigo était là, assit dans le lit à fixer dans un sombre son interlocuteur, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il l'écoutait, mais les informations qui lui parvenaient n'étaient pas claires. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux, signe d'angoisse et d'incompréhension. Il posa sa tête contre la tête de lit et puis plus rien.

Les professeurs du lycée n'avaient plus de nouvelles de l'enquête sur la disparition de leur ancien collègue, curieux et inquiets, ils voulaient appeler la police pour se renseigner. Mais ils savaient que ça ferait un peu charognard. Mais ce fût qui vint directement au collège, à la surprise générale. -Bonjour à tous.

-Bonjours.

-Nous sommes venus pour vous demander, monsieur le directeur si vous étiez au courant du passé de monsieur Kurosaki ?

-Quel passé ?! Demanda le directeur sans comprendre.

-Alors vous vous étiez pas renseigné sur lui ?

-Non, je ne regarde même pas si les professeurs ont un casier judiciaire. Je n'ai pas à fouiller dans le passé !

-Je comprends, mais là ça vous aurez évité des soucis.

-Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous racontez !

-Si vous aviez fouillé dans son passé, vous auriez su pourquoi on est là. -Oui, en fouillant sur monsieur Kurosaki, on a appris que quand il était petit il avait habité une petite ville près de Tokyo. Reprit son collègue. -Cette petite ville à été, pendant un temps, très médiatisée. -Ah bon, pourquoi ça ?! Demanda Ikkaku curieux. -Il y a eu l'assassinat d'une adolescente de quatorze ans. Le silence régnait et personne ne voulait le rompre. -Cette jeune fille était la petite amie d'Ichigo justement.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. -Ichigo avec une fille ?! Répéta Nell. -Comment...elle est morte ? Osa demandé Yumichika. -On la poignardée, dix-sept fois. Répondit un des policiers.

Nell resta figée sur sa chaise, toute tremblante. Cette nouvelle commençait à lui tordre l'estomac. Grimmjow, lui, n'en revenait pas que son petit-ami soit sorti avec une fille. -Le pauvre Ichigo a perdu sa petite amie étant ado ! Plaignit Nemu.

-Le graffiti que vous avez eu avait raison. Vous avez bien un meurtrier dans votre lycée. Annonça l'autre policier.

-Pardon ?! S'exclama Kira.

-Oui, sauf que vous aviez visé la mauvaise personne.

-La preuve qu'il faudrait que vous fouillez dans leur passé.

-Et qui est-ce ? Qui est le monstre ? Ajouta Nell.

-Ils étaient juste sous votre nez ! A se languir de vos réactions. On a compris après, avoir vu les coupures de presse et vérifier les caissiers judiciaires, qu'il avait fait ça dans un seul but.

Ils l'écoutaient sans en perdre une miette.

-Il chercher juste à vous éloigner d'Ichigo.

-Et nous, comme des idiots, on est rentrés dans son jeu. Dit Grimmjow.

-Exactement.

-Mais c'est qui ?! Demanda excédé Nemu. -Vous n'avez pas une idée ? Demanda le policier. Il se tourna vers les professeurs qui se regardaient en essayant de chercher le coupable de ces horreurs. -Mais celui qui a écrit ces horreurs et celui qui a tué Su ?! Demanda Nell. -Oui, et c'est Hichigo Shirosaki.

La nouvelle les arrêta net. Personne ne respirait plus, ni ne bougeait. Le bibliothécaire était un meurtrier. J'ai couché avec un meurtrier ! Pensa le bleuté. Le dégoût se voyait sur son visage. -Po...pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?! -En réalité, si monsieur le directeur avait vérifié, il aurait vu que monsieur Shirosaki à un casier judiciaire. Pour de petits délits mais qu'il est soupçonné d'être le meurtrier d'Anna-Léna. Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé l'accusant. -Alors ils ont dû le relâcher ?! Finit Nemu complètement terrifié. -Oui. Ichigo a dû quitter son ancienne ville à cause d'Hichigo qui le harcelait. Seulement il n'a jamais été porté plainte. -On a pu reconstituer sa vie, et dès qu'il quittait un établissement ou autre c'était souvent pour échapper à Hichigo. Le jeune homme fait une fixation sur lui. Dans sa chambre on a retrouvé pleins de photo d'Ichigo. -Ce type est malade, il faut que vous l'enfermiez ! Protesta Gin. -On aimerait bien, seulement, il a disparu.

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son visage qui le sortit de la brume. -Tu t'es évanouis ! Lui dit Hichigo en se penchant vers son visage. Le roux referma les yeux, comme pour espérer qu'il était en train de faire un cauchemar. Seulement le cauchemar était réel. -Pourquoi...tu...m'as enfermé ? -Pour t'avoir à mes côtés toute ma vie. Je t'aime Ichigo. Mais tu n'arrives pas à voir tout ce que je fais pour toi alors, je t'aide à t'en apercevoir. -Pourquoi tu l'as...tuée...Demanda soudainement Ichigo. Il eut l'air triste d'un coup. -Elle...voulait...nous séparer. Lui répondit-il déçu qu'il pose cette question. -C'était ma petite amie ! -Elle n'avait pas à l'être ! Moi je t'aimais et je t'aime. -Je m'en fous ! Hurla Ichigo prit de folie.

Le blanc n'ayant pas aimé la réaction de son "amant" le frappa au visage. Un seul coup. Qui résonna dans la pièce. -Ne dit pas ça ! C'est moi qui décide ! TU es à MOI ! Elle n'avait pas le droit. Pourquoi tu l'as choisis ELLE ! Soudain, ce fût Hichigo qui s'emporta dans sa folie. Il rua de coup le pauvre Ichigo. Il ne sut dire combien de temps il frappa le roux. Au bout d'un moment, il s'était évanouit sous les coups. Il s'arrêta et observa sa pauvre victime. Il le trouvait beau, même avec les tâches de sang sur son visage. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était en primaire. Il était arrivé en milieu d'année, et personne ne voulait jouer avec lui. Enfin personne sauf le roux, qui l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts. Et là, il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Le Grand Reporteur

VENDREDI 6 Mars 1998

ASSASSINAT MONSTRUEUX

Dans une petite ville, à vingt kilomètres de Tokyo, une adolescente de quatorze ans à été poignardée à dix-sept reprises, de sang froid. Le premier suspect de l'enquête est un adolescent du même âge que la victime. Hichigo Shirosaki. Le plus troublant dans cette histoire est qu'un jeune a été mis en examen à la place d'Hichigo. Pourquoi ?! Parce que les deux jeunes garçons se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau alors qu'ils n'ont aucuns liens familiaux. Étrange situation, qui a mis en péril l'enquête. Les enquêteurs cherchent désespérément un indice pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Suite au prochain épisode...

Personne n'avait compris ce geste complètement fou de la part de ce jeune qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être un détraqué. Mais un soir, il avait donné rendez-vous à Anna-Léna dans un petit parc, là où ils venaient souvent jouer étant petits. Les parents d'Anna-Léna avaient cru qu'elle allait à un rendez-vous , le jeune Hichigo, n'avait nullement envie de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il n'avait eu qu'une et UNE seule chose en tête : la tuer, la faire disparaître de leurs vies.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à Ichigo car il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Mais quand le corps inerte de la jeune fille avait été retrouvé, le choc avait été terrible. C'était malheureusement lui qu'il l'avait trouvé. Quand il alla prévenir la police, il tremblait comme une feuille. Il avait du sang sur les mains car instinctivement il avait touché le corps d'Anna-Léna.

Il était resté choqué pendant un long moment. Il avait dû voir un psychologue. Depuis ce jour, inexplicablement il ne pouvait plus toucher une femme. Voilà pourquoi il était devenu gay. Son trouble le poursuivait. Le hantait même au début, mais s'était passé et il était resté avec des hommes, les trouvant plus à son goût. Se sentant en sécurité.

Ses parents avaient préféré déménager pour permettre à leur fils une meilleure guérison. Et ils avaient eu raison. Après avoir refait sa vie Ichigo avait réussi à grandir en mettant de côté cette tragédie effroyable. Mais il en gardait une trace, là, juste là, auprès de son cœur qui saigne toujours quelques gouttes. C'est par là, que ses souvenirs avec elle lui revenaient.

Il l'avait aimé comme un fou. Il avait beau avoir quatorze ans à cette époque-là, il l'aimait comme ce n'était pas permit. Et brusquement, on lui avait retiré. Un monstre, un odieux et cruel monstre lui avait enlevé Anna-Léna. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir aimer de nouveau, jusqu'à...Grimmjow. Mais, il y avait eu ce maudit monstre qui était revenu. Qui le poursuivait...encore une fois...

Voilà les pensées intimes du roux pendant qu'Hichigo le battait. Il avait réellement vu sa vie défilée devant lui.

-Chut, chut, mon petit roux...tu es à moi...Dit Hichigo. Pourquoi me dit-il chut ? Pensa à demi-inconscient Ichigo. Il se rendit compte que quelque chose coulait sur ses joues. Oui, il pleurait. Le blanc se mit à lui chantonner à voix basse une de leurs comptines d'enfant. Il s'endormit.

Le Grand Reporteur

VENDREDI 17 Juillet 1998

MEURTRES EN SÉRIES ? Plusieurs mois après le terrible incident qui a lieu dans cette petite campagne de Tokyo, un autre adolescent a été attaqué mais celui-ci a survécu. Lui laissant beaucoup de séquelles. Cette ado à justement un rapport avec l'un des protagonistes de l'enquête. Étrange histoire. Comment des adolescents peuvent, à cet âge, être destructeurs. Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à cette tragique évènement...

La police cherchait désespérément Hichigo Shirosaki ainsi qu'Ichigo Kurosaki. Seulement le kidnappeur, l'avait bien caché. Ils étaient isolés du monde. Et personne ne savait le but de ce kidnapping. Ni comment les retrouver, ni comment tout cela aller se finir.

-Alors nous avons travaillés avec un meurtrier. Dit Nemu. -Et un malade ! Ajoute Ikkaku -Oui, n'oublie pas un malade surtout, vu comment il s'est comporté. Dit Yumichika en s'admirant dans la glace. -Il aurait pu faire bien pire que ce qu'il vous a fait ! Rajouta un policier. -Oui, apparemment, dit le deuxième policier qui revenait après avoir pris un coup de fil, il aurait blessé un adolescent de quatorze ans quelques mois après l'assassinat d'Anna-Léna, mais ce jeune garçon, a eu des séquelles et il ne peut plus rien prouver. -Ah bon et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Nell, curieuse. Il lui à crevé les yeux ! Dit de but en blanc le policier, sans ménager son auditoire.

-Oh ! C'est dégueulasse ! S'écria Nemu. -Oui, mais ce type à tuer une de ses camarades de classe, un professeur, écrit des lettres de menaces, kidnappé Ichigo. Il est prêt à tout pour lui. -Alors il...il...ne tuera pas Ichigo ? Demanda d'une petite voix Grimmjow. -Non, je ne pense pas. C'est pour lui qu'il fait tout ça ! -Ça ne serait pas logique qu'il le fasse. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut lui passer dans la tête. Il a l'air d'avoir le profil parfait d'un psychopathe. -Mon dieu, et dire qu'il détient Ichigo ! Dit Kira. -Nos collègues essayent de voir où il aurait pu se cacher avec Ichigo. Mais il a été très rusé. Dit le policier qui n'avait pas bougé de place depuis le début. -Alors vos collègues cherchent tout ce qu'ils peuvent trouver sur ce malade ?! Demanda le directeur, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait compris que c'était plus au moins de sa faute si Ichigo avait été kidnappé.

_Oui, ils cherchent. Il y a pas mal de dossier sur lui, ou en rapport avec lui. -Je pense qu'on va avoir du mal à le retrouver. Un silence s'installa, permettant à ceux qui étaient dans la pièce de pourvoir réfléchir sur leur sort. Chacun d'entre eux pensait à ses dernières paroles envers le roux ou la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, en réalisant qu'avec des « si » on changerait le monde. Mais qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire, à part prier pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, enfermé dans la maison de l'horreur, Ichigo s'imaginait libre. Mais la voix du blanc lui fit comprendre que pour l'instant ce n'était pas gagné. Son bourreau n'était pas prêt à le lâcher. Alors quand Hichigo sortit de sa chambre, le roux laissa sa tristesse ressortir. Ses joues, furent inondées de larmes. En s'imaginant avec Anna-Léna. L'amour de sa vie...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12:

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'Ichigo était retenu prisonnier par Hichigo, le blanc qui était au départ doux comme un agneau, devenait de plus en plus agressif. Il ne supportait pas le reffus du roux. Lui qui était raide dingue de lui, était devenu de plus en plus entreprenant.

Alors, pour se venger, l'albinos le forcait.

-Mmm...mmm...

-Aaahh...aah...t'e trop bon Ichi...gémit Hichigo, qui prenait le roux allongeait sur le lit.

Comme à chaque fois depuis un mois, il l'attachait grace à des menottes qui le relié aux barreaux au lit.

-Ca...me rappelle...quand on était ados...et que tu adorais que...je t'attache...

Le roux avait la tete enfoncé dans l'oreiller, ce qui étouffait ses pleurs.

Quand l'albinos se libera, le roux ferma les yeux en priant qu'il se dépeche.

Hichigo se retira sans s'occuper de sa victime, il partit se laver.

Le roux toujours attaché se remit à pleurer, ses liens lui faisait mal.

Grimmjow était seul dans son appartement, la tete plongeait dans son oreiller. Il pleurait de honte. Il avait honte d'etre le petit ami le plus mésirable du monde.

Il se demandait où était le roux, il voulait se faire pardonner tous ses horribles crimes.

Que lui faisait Hichigo ? Il éspèrait le revoir.

Mais dans quel état allait-il lui revenir, s'il revenait !

Il soupira et se mit à penser au passé, les mois qui avait étaient merveilleux avec Ichigo, sans que le diabolique bibliothécaire.

S'il savait que son prècieux Ichigo était en train de se faire martyrisé, il ne serait pas aussi calme que la.

Le lieutenant Shuuhei s'arrachait les cheveux devant ses dossiers. Tout le monde autour de lui évitaient son bureau, ils savaient qu'il était actuellement sous pression avec cette affaire.

Ils étaient nombreux à travailler dessus mais Shuuhei était réputé pour s'imprégner d'une affaire complètement, au point d'en oublier sa propre vie.

Tout le commissariat savait que la vie privée du brun n'était pas extraodinaire, à cause de son entetement à rester tard au travail. Aucun homme ne supportait cela, et oui Shuuhei faisait parti des policiers gays, bien que maintenant cela soit devenu tout à fait normale et repandu. Le commissaire en étant un aussi refusait l'homophobie.

C'était l'un des rares commissariats à etre anti-homophobe ! Une première.

-Alors Suuhei ça va ? Osa s'aventurer un collègue.

-Mmm...moyen...

-Tu planches toujours sur la meme ?

-Moui...

Son collègue prit ses jambes à son cou en sentant l'humeur très morose du brun. En allant à son bureau il croisa son commissaire.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, commissaire, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander c'est à Shuuhei !

-Ah bon ?!

-Oui il est toujours sur la meme affaire et...ça empire !

-Mmm...je vais aller le voir...Dit-il en direction du bureau du brun.

-...et réglé ce putain de problème ! Finit-il dans sa barbe à voix basse.

-Alors Shuuhei on rame ?! S'exclama-t-il bruyament en tapant de son poing sur la table pour faire sursauter le brun.

-Ouais...Lui repondit seulement le brun dans ton lasse.

Il reçut en échange un sourcil froncé.

-C'est pratiquement impossible chef de savoir où il est !

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ben...de l'affaire !

Il lui prit le dossier des mains et lut en silence.

-Mmm...

-Pas évident hein ? Lui fit remarquer Shuuhei en mettant ses bras sur sa tete.

Sans rien dire il partit avec le dossier dans les mains. Shuuhei qui avait la tete sur son bureau ne le vit pas.

-Où est mon dossier ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

-Le patron la prit. Lui dit un de ses collègues, en disignant le bureau du commissaire.

Il le fixa sans bouger.

-Shuuhei je vais vous aider ! Hurla le dit commissaire en sortant de son bureau.

C'est donc comme cela que le lieutenant Shuuhei fit équipe avec le commissaire.

Il n'était pas forcement heureux, car il savait qu'il avait un sacré caractère.

Ils avaient planchés tous les deux enfermés dans le bureau du commissaire.

Personne ne vint les déranger !

Ichigo revassait tranquillement sur le lit, les yeux regardant le plafond.

"Comment je vais pouvoir me sortir d'ici ?" Pensa-t-il

S'il y avait une solution elle ne sautait pas aux yeux à première vue.

Il se tira les cheveux, déprimé, fermant les yeux pour mieux réflèchir à la situation.

"Alors je suis retenu prisonnier par un dingue qui me viole et m'attache...super comme situation !"

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le roux était seul dans la pièce. Il se demandait inquièt pourquoi le blanc ne venait pas. Que lui préparait-il ?

A force de se poser tant de question il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, il eu une surprise de taille. Le blanc était allongé à coté de lui, et le regardait dormir, avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

-La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ! Lui dit gentiment.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Le roux resta impassible.

-Que tu es mignon au réveil. Lui susurra-t-il.

Le roux était vraiment, mais alors vraiment inquièt maintenant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je serai doux.

Les yeux du roux s'ecarquillèrent sous la surprise.

-Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Demanda Nemu à Nell.

-Non, j'ai bien peur qu'il souffre avec ce taré !

-Non mais vous croyez quoi ?! Qu'il est aux caraibes en train de se dorer la pillule! Cria Yumichika, une veine venait d'apparaitre sur le haut de son front.

Un silence glaciale s'abattu dans la pièce.

Personne n'osa ajouter quoique ce soit en observant la mine encore encolère du brun.

Ce meme silence fut rompu par le directeur qui était suivit par deux hommes.

-Messieurs dames bonjour, commença le directeur, les deux inspecteurs que voici vont

fouiller dans l'établissement à la recherche de nouveaux indices qui pourraient les aidés.

-La journée débute bien ! Rala Nemu.

Le directeur haussa seulement un sourcil mais ne releva pas.

-Ils vont rester combien de temps ? Demanda Ikkaku en fixant l'un des inspecteurs.

-On sait pas. Repondit Yumichika.

-Pourquoi ils viennent chercher ici ? On connaissait meme pas vraiment Ichigo ! Ce n'était qu'une image qu'il voulait bien donner ! Fit remarquer le chauve.

-Ils n'ont simplement Melle Yumi.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, surprit à la fois qu'elle soit là, car il ne l'avait pas vu et par ses propos.

-Comment ça ils n'ont rien ?!

-Ba rien, naDA, aucun indice où ils pourraient etre. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Tu veux dire qu'Ichigo pourrait...

-Oui il pourrait rester longtemps là bas. Coincé avec ce psychopathe.

Grimmjow avait maintenant la tete entre ses mains. Entendre ça n'était pas vraiment

bon pour son morale.

-J'en reviens pas. Comment ça ils n'ont rien ?! S'empressa de dire Nell qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-Vous n'avez rien ?! Hurla Nemu en s'agrippant aux lieutenants de police qui revenait.

Ils furent étonnés puis poussèrent gentiment Nemu sur le coté pour passer dans le couloir et rejoindre le directeur.

-Non mais dis donc vous pourriez répondre au moins ! S'enerva-t-elle.

L'un deux se retourna et se planta devant elle.

-Nous n'avons pas à recevoir d'ordre de personnes qui ne sont meme pas capable de nous dire quoique ce soit sur la vie d'un collègue, qui travaille avec vous depuis plus de deux ans. Dit d'un ton neutre le lieutenant.

Elle resta muette. Car elle savait qu'il avait raison, et qu'ils étaient minables.

Ils baissèrent tous la tete honteusement.

-Alors où en etes-vous les gars ? Demanda le commissaire.

-Mmm...nulle part...y a que dalle au collège !

-Mmm...je vois. Dit-il en se frottant le menton.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voit au juste ?! Mumurra l'un des flics à son collègue.

-Il dit tout le temps ça, mais on ne sait jamais pourquoi !

Il haussèrent les épaules.

Le commissaire pendant ce temps continuait à parler à haute voix, sans se préoccupait de ses agents.

Puis soudain se retourna vers et dit:

-Allons voir du cote de sa famille.

-On la déjà fait.

-Moui...mais avez-vous cherchés partout ?

-C'est-à-dire ?! Demanda l'un des flics.

-Mouais vous n'avez pas regardés...

Puis après avoir dit cela il partit comme il était venu en parlant à haute voix.

-Notre patron est grave ! Fini par dire l'autre flic.

-Aaaahh...aahh...aah

Ses cris s'entendaient dans toute la pièce et pour lui s'étaient comme une douce mélodie d'amour. Il le regardait tendrement.

Son expression sur son visage le rendait dingue. Il voulait le voir tous les jours comme ceci. Cette belle expression.

Ca lui tordait le bas-ventre. Toutes sortes d'émotions lui parvenaient.

L'amour, l'envie, l'obsession. Tout cela en une demie-heure.

Il l'adorait, non il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme un fou, et il le voulait pour lui tout seul.

Comment cet homme avait osé touchés SON Ichigo ! Il s'était vengés en le prenant violemment dans la bibilothèque. Mais pour lui ce n'était pas assez.

Il se dit qu'il devait échaffaudé un plan contre le pauvre type qui était le prof de sport.

-Aaah...aahh...aahh...

Il sourit en l'admirant. Qu'il était beau...

-Il ne faut pas que tu me quittes...tu es ma -t-il à l'oreille de sa victime.

Le roux ferma les yeux. La douleur était devenu inssupportable.

Il commencé a avoir la nausé. Alors que le blanc lui, avait l'air ravi, sur un petit nuage. Il le fixait toujours.

Une terrible envie le prit, seulement il devait se controler, car il devait se venger.

Et vite...

Le commissaire était toujours dans son bureau, malgrè l'heure plus que taridve, il bossait sur la meme affaire.

Il ne restait plus que la lumière de son bureau dans l'immense commissariat vide et ténèbreux. Le silence planait.

-Mmm...mmm...Dit-il en tournant les pages d'un dossier.

Son regard gris se posèrent sur une ligne qui retint son attention.

Il avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose.

-EUREKA ! Dit-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.


	13. Chapter 13

Et voila le final ! Enfin pas le vrai final, mais nous sommes arrivés au dernier chapitre écrit. Le 14 éme est toujours en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais quand je le finirais, promis je me dépeche. En attendant pour ceux que cela intèresse, il y toujours, Kuchiki à lé découverte d'Ichi, L'étrange vie de la fraise et les os spéciales. Merci d'avoir lu mes chapitres à bientot. ^^

Chapitre 13:

Il faisait nuit. Les lampadaires étaient allumés, ils éclairent mal le parking. Il prenait son temps comme d'habitude, depuis un moment. Il traina des pieds jusqu'à sa voiture. Il eu une hesitation en entrant sa clé dans la serrure.

Il leva les yeux aux ciel, admira le ciel étoilé et pensa fort à Ichigo.

Où est-il ? Que faisait-il ? Allait-il bien ?

Toutes ces questions trottait dans sa tete. Sans réponse. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

Bon sang, qu'il aimerait l'avoir dans ses bras.

Puis soudain, il ouvrit les yeux.

Est-ce-qu'il aimait encore vraiment Ichigo ? Ou était-ce de la pitiè mélangeait à de la honte face à son comportement ?

Il ne le savait pas. Son coeur lui faisait mal. Mal d'etre la personne la plus égoiste au monde. Quand il le tenait dans ses bras, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à lui, et maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu il pensait à lui !

Il se trouvait immonde ! Il ferma les yeux de nouveau. Il prit une grande respiration.

Le vent lui collait quelques méches de cheveux dans les yeux.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna.

-Mmm un bon café bien chaud. Chantonna le commissaire.

Il ne s'était pas rasé, ce qui prononcait son côté ruste, sauvage. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, preuve qu'il était encore resté au boulot toute la nuit.

Lui et Shuuhei étaient des acharnés du boulot. Des grands dingues, comme les surnommaient le reste du commissariat.

Shuuhei entra à son tour, il avait l'air aussi fatigué que son supèrieur.

Pourquoi une affaire aussi...banale que celle-ci les mettaient dans cet état ?!

-Shuuhei venez avec moi ! Ordonna le commissaire, en attrapant sa veste au passage.

Le brun mordit sauvagement dans son croissant et sortit dépité.

...

-On va où ? Demanda le brun au bout d'un quart d'heure de route.

Il ne s'était pas spècialement inquièté jusque là.

-On va dans le blaide où créché la victime.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Ha ha ha tu mfaire rire !

-Ba pourquoi on se coltinent tous ces kilomètres alors qu'on a déjà était voir.

-T'en a d'autre des questions stupides ?

Le silence revint très vite.

Ils roulèrent encore pendant une heure et demie. Le temps fut long pour le brun.

Et quand la voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée pleins de cailloux, le brun sursauta.

-Ba alors on a les chocottes ! Le taquina-t-il.

Le brun se tassa, vexé d'avoir était vu.

Ils frappèrent à la porte d'une petite maison en briques blanches. Elle ressemblait au vieilles maisons sur les cartes postales européennes.

C'est une vieille dame qui ouvrit tout doucement la porte.

-Oui ?! Messieurs...que puis-je...faire pour vous ?

Elle était très petite, les cheveux blancs, on ne voyait pas ses yeux.

-Bonjour madame, excusez nous de vous déranger, nous voudrions parler à monsieur Yuzuka, s'il vous plaît.

-Attendez...je vais chercher mon fils...

Elle les laissa en plan devant le seuil de la porte.

-Elle est bizarre. Murmura Shuuhei.

Le commissaire; avait un sourcil levé. Visiblement, il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle leur ferme la porte au nez. Même si c'était pour chercher la personne qu'ils devaient interrogés.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière la porte.

-Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, assez grand, les cheveux grisonnants, de petites lunettes carrés, assez bien bâtie.

-Nous aimerions vous parler de Monsieur Kurosaki.

-Isshin ?! Qu'st-ce-qu'il a ?

L'homme avait l'air inquiet.

-Non, pas Isshin, mais Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Ichigo ?!

-Oui, il a était kidnappé par Hichigo Shirosaki.

Le nom d'un des deux jeunes homme le mit dans un état d'inquiètude extrème.

-Entrer messieurs je vous prie. Leur dit-il, tout tremblant.

La déco de la maison était très moderne et zen, tout comme le propriètaire des lieux en temps normale. Car la, assit sur son canapé en cuir noir, il avait l'air très stressé.

Il fixait sa tasse de café.

-Alors dite moi...ce que vous voulez savoir.

-Raconté nous comment étaient Ichigo et Hichigo quand ils étaient enfants ?

-Et bien...Ichi était adorable, une crème, toujours souriant, le genre d'enfant qui fait rêver tous les parents...

-Mmm. Fit le commissaire en notant.

-Il jouait avec tout le monde...

-Et Hichigo ?

-Lui, il était...plus renfermé...il n'y avait qu'Ichi qui jouait avec lui...

-Donc il était exclut ?!

-Oui...nous n'aimions pas que nos enfants jouent avec...depuis le premier accident.

-Le premier accident ?!

-Oui, un enfant a était attaqué.

-Par qui ?

-On ne sait pas trop.

-Comment ça vous ne savez pas trop ?! Intervint, Shuuhei qui s'était fait discret.

-Hé ben...il déglutit péniblement. On a jamais vraiment pu le prouver.

-Personne n'a était témoin de l'accident ?!

Il secoua énergiquement la tete. Non, comment dire...euh...

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-A l'époque, ils devaient avoir...cinq, six ans...je crois.

Le commissaire notait au fur et à mesure. Shuuhei, lui fixait le plafond.

-Enfin, ils étaient tous dans la cour de récrée...quand ils ont entendus crier...ils ont retrouvés le petit Kyo à moitiè...

-A moitiè ?!

-mort...lacha-t-il.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-il sans regarder l'homme en face de lui.

-Etrangler...

-Par un de ses petits camarades...mmm...

-Non, pas un de ses petits camarades mais par Hichigo...

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?!

-Kyo jouais avec Ichigo. Ils couraient dans la cour, enfin Kyo voulait lui faire un calin mais, il n'était pas d'accord...et tout le monde savait plus ou moins qu'Hichigo était sensible à Ichigo...

-Sensible ?! Haussa-t-il les sourcils.

-Oui, il n'aimait pas trop que les autres s'approchent de lui...

-Donc il pouvait etre violent dans ces cas là ?

-...oui et non...

Le commisaire avait l'impression de patoger dans la semoule avec ce type. Il n'avait jamais vu un type aussi indécis ! Il frolait la stupidité.

Et la migraine pour le commisaire.

-Pourquoi oui et non ? Reprit Shuuhei, en sentant que son supèrieur avait la moutarde qui lui montait progressivement au nez.

-Hé ben...il le collait, il lançait des regards noirs aux autres sans pour autant etre violent, enfin...jusqu'à l'accident.

-Et dites moi, est-ce que par hasard ils n'avaient pas un endroit secret ?

Il secoua de nouveau la tete énergiquement. Désolé mais je ne le sais pas.

-Mmm...Conclua l'argenté.

Il eu un moment de silence où l'argenté regarda ses notes, le brun continuait d'observer la maison, et l'homme fixait sa tasse.

-A qui pourrions nous demander pour s'ils avaient un endroit secret ?

-Euh...je ne sais pas...s'ils avaient un secret personne ne devait etre au courant.

-Bien, merci beaucoup monsieur Yuzuka.

-Mais de rien. Au revoir.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la voiture Shuuhei fixa son supèrieur d'un drole d'air.

-Quoi ?

-C'était quoi ça ?! On aurait dit une pièce de théatre mal répèté.

-Il a quelque chose à cacher ce monsieur.

-On va où maintenant ?

-Direction les parents d'Anna Léna.

Le brun ecarquilla les yeux. Vraiment son chef était irrécupèrable.

Il allait interroger les parents de la petite alors qu'ils n'avaient surment aucunes nouvelles d'Ichigo depuis longtemps.

-Alors ?! Demanda un de ses collègues, au moment où il rentrait.

-Pas de la tarte tout ça !

Son collègue lui fit une grimaçe lui faisant comprendre que cela venait d'eux.

-On a un acharné comme patron aussi ça compte !

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-Shuuhei, lycée. Hurla l'argenté.

Il grogna de mécontement.

Je suis pas son chien ! Pensa-t-il.

Mais il courut comme meme pour le rejoindre.

-ENCORE ! Criea Nemu.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Demanda Ikkaku.

-Les flics débarquent.

-Ca va devenir habituel.

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas de coeur ! Dit soudainement mademoiselle Yumi.

Lisant tranquillement son journal, une tasse de café fumante d'une main, assise à une table. Yumichika arriva au meme moment un air triste sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce-que t'as Yumich ? Demanda Ikkaku qui s'était radouci.

-Grim...

-Grimmjow ?! Qu'est-ce-qu'il a ?

-Disparut a son tour.

-Hein ?! Firent toutes la salle.

-Je vois que tout le monde est au courant. Dit le directeur qui venait d'entrer.

-Grimmjow à été lui aussi enlevé !

Derrière lui se tenait deux policiers.

-Messieurs, dames je vous presente le commissaire Muguruma et l'inspecteur Shuuhei. Rajouta-t-il.

-Pourquoi Grimmjow a-t-il était kidnappé ?

-Il était le petit ami de monsieur Kurosaki. Dit simplement Muguruma.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport. Dit Nemu.

-Hichigo Shirosaki a enlevé Grimmjow car il est le petit ami d'Ichigo.

-J'avais pas pensé à ça ! S'exclama Nemu.

-C'est notre travail ! Ajouta Muguruma.

Quelques temps plus tard...

-EUREKA...Criea Muguruma en se levant pécipitemment de sa chaise.

Shuuhei se leva et le suivit.

-Ou allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il pendant le trajet.

-Dans une des cachettes d'Hichigo.

-Une des ses cachettes ?!

-Oui j'ai trouvés par hasard le vieux journal intime d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

-...et ?!

-Il indique plusieurs endroits.

-Je comprends.

Comment il avait trouvé le journal intime de Kurosaki ça, c'était une bonne question.

Kensei Muguruma était connu pour etre féroce au travail. Il trouvait toujours des détails que les autres ne voyaient pas.

La cabane qu'ils avaient sous les yeux pouvait etre que qualifié de pouillieuse.

Elle avait été faite en bois. Un vieux bois troué. La porte était légèrement bancale.

Au bord d'un étang et d'une foret. Muguruma ouvrit doucement la porte.

L'intèrieur était tout à fait diffèrent.

Il y avait du papier peint sombre avec des étoiles. Des coussins rouges, les meubles peints en bleu sombre.

Cela ressemblait plus à un cocon d'amour qu'à une cabane.

Ils fouillèrent de fond en combre la pièce.

A première vue ils n'y avait rien de bien intèressant.

Tut Tut Tut

-Inspecteur Shuuhei oui ?

-Shuuhei, c'est Izu, vous etes où ?

-En voiture pourquoi ?

-En voiture ?!

-Oui, on va dans un des autres endroits qui est marqué sur dans le journal de Kurosaki. Lui dit Shuuhei en baillant.

-Ah ok, bon ba je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis il raccrocha.

Shuuhei fixa son téléphone.

Il ne vit pas son supèrieur accroupi près d'un petit meuble en bois.

Quand enfin il se retourna vers celui-ci, il était de nouveau debout, en train de lire quelque chose.

Il s'approcha doucement. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des lettres d'amours.

-Entre Hichigo et Ichigo, je suppose ?

-C'est principalement de la part d'Hichigo.

-Il raconte quoi ?

Hichigo Shirosaki pour Ichigo Kurosaki

Mon Cher Ichi

Quand je te vois mon coeur s'illumine. Ton sourire m'irradi. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai trouvé le bonheur.

J'aimerai etre à tes cotes tous les jours. Pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et te prouver à quel qpoint je t'aime. Mon amour pour toi est sans limite.

Tu me manques tellement mon Ichi d'amour.

J'aimerai qu'on se retrouve au C.B s'il te plait.

Je t'aime

Hichigo Shirosaki

-Wouah ça c'est une déclaration d'amour.

-Qu'est-ce que le C.B ?!

Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

-Y a plus qu'à rechercher.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Grimmjow est disparut. S'exclama Nemu.

-Apparement, ils n'ont retrouvés de Grimmjow que son sac par terre à coté de sa voiture ainsi que ses dans la serrure. Signala Nell.

-C'est déprimant ! Ajouta Yumichika.

-Ce type est un malade ! Avait dit Ikkaku en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Seul les soupirs s'entendirent. C'est dans un état a demi comateux qeu le directeur les retrouva. Lui qui était pret à les rouspeter d'etre encore la, à cette heure, se ravisa en voyant le mine.

-Hé ba la nouvelle vous a secouez !

-C'est le deuxième qu'il kidnappe. Se plaigna Nemu.

-Ne vous inquietez pas, il ne kidnappera personne de l'équipe. Assura le directeur.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda un prof qui passait par la.

-Vous n'etes pas lié directement avec Ichigo.

Le silence réapparut. Le directeur avait raison, et ils le savaient.

Le fait que les inspecteurs viennent souvent, que leur collègue Grimmjow se soit lui aussi fait kidnappé, avait mis leurs nerfs à rude épreuves.

-Alors ?!

-Toujours rien.

Il soupira et repartit dans son bureau en bousculant quelqu'un au passage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda un collègue.

-On cherche un endroit qui s'appelle C.B.

-Mmmm...

-Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! S'ecriea Shuuhei

-Quoi ?!

-A faire mmm, comme le chef !

-Désolé ça doit etre à force de l'entendre faire ! Mais sinon, pour ton souci, regarde dans les archives de la police.

-Dans les archives de la police ?!

-Oui, au cas où il y serait. S'il y a eu un incendie ou une bagarre...

-Je n'y avais pas pensé !

-Tu travail trop ! A force tu ne sais plus réfléchir ! Le taquina-t-il.

Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Se degourdit les doigts.

Il tapa donc les archives de la police C.B, après avoir lu des dizaines d'articles, il tomba enfin sur le bon.

-Commissaire ! Criea Shuuhei.

Celui-ci arriva tranquillement vers le brun.

-Oui ?! Demanda-t-il, sa tasse de café dans la main.

-J'ai trouvé le C.B.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-il en se penchant vers l'ordi.

Le Mercredi 13 juin 2001.

La brigade de police à était obligé d'intervenir sérieusement dans un café.

Ils étaient déjà intervenut pour de petits délits.

Mais cette fois-ci, le délit fut plus grave. La bagarre entraina la mort de quelqu'un.

Nous vous informons donc que le Mardi 12 juin 2001 le Café Beez à était fermé pour cause de mort de monsieur Azuru Ren.

-Hé bien ! Ca c'est de l'info. Et c'est marqué où il est ?

-Oui, euh...

-Car on va pouvoir y aller.

Alors qu'il pensait à Ichigo, devant sa voiture, pas pressé de rentrer chez lui, il entendit un bruit. Suspect.

Et il avait raison de se méfier, mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

Puisque son agresseur lui asséna un sacre coup sur la tete, sans qu'il puisse le voir ni réagir. Grimmjow tomba mollement par terre.

Hichigo le récupéra en le soulevant difficilement jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il se réveilla avec un sacré mal de tete. Il était dans une pièce rempli de meuble couvert par des draps blancs. Elle semblait inoccupé.

Il essaya de se relever mais il eu du mal. Des vertiges. Il s'assit.

Où suis-je ? Et qui est-ce qui m'a frappé ? Pensa le bleuté.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à réflèchir que son agresseur entra dans la pièce.

-TOI !

-Oui, MOI ! Dit simplement Hichigo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

-Te punir.

-Me...punir ! Mais t'es dingue !

-Te punir d'avoir touché avec tes sales pattes à Ichigo !

-...

-Je sais qui tu es vraiment.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Oh que si !

-...

On entendait les girofards de la police dans les rues silencieusement. Ils venaient d'intervenir dans un fusillade, quand ils croisèrent leur commissaire et Shuuhei qui allaient au C.B pour rechercher les deux professeurs kidnappés.

Arrivés là bas, il n'y avait pas un bruit. A priori personne n'était venu ici depuis longtemps. Le C.B était composé de trois batiments.

Le premier batiment était en forme de U, il servait de bar restaurant le midi, il était collé au deuxième batiment en forme de rectangle. C'était la discothèque et restaurant du soir. Le troisième batiment était la maison de l'ancien propriètaire.

Ils entrèrent d'abord dans le premier batiment. A part des tables, chaises, et un grand comptoir c'est tout ce qu'il restait.

Alors, les deux policiers, continuèrent dans le deuxième, qui lui avait était couvert.

Tout meubles avaient eu le droit de recevoir un drap blanc.

Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures. Ce qui ne se voyait pas à première vue c'est que ce batiment était composé de plusieurs pièces.

C'est comme cela qu'Hichigo avait fait pour etre sur de ne pas se faire prendre.

Mais cela ne suffit pas.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14:

Il avait entendu du bruit. Alors il décida de faire du bruit, en tapant des pieds par terre. Il espérait que ce n'était pas ce fou d'Hichigo !

Son stratagème ne dura que quelques minutes puisque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

Il fut surprit de tomber sur un homme, grand, musclé, aux cheveux gris.

Qui était-ce ?!

-Vous êtes Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

-Oui et vous, qui êtes vous ?

-Kensei Muguruma. Le commissaire qui enquête sur le kidnapping de votre ami et du votre aussi. Shuuhei !

-Oui ?

-Je l'ai trouvé.

-Oh c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! S'exclama Shuuhei.

-Oui. Il détacha le bleuté.

-Il ne vous a rien fait ?

-Non, pas de torture. Répondit simplement Grimmjow.

Il fixait les deux hommes d'un drôle d'air.

Pour des flics, ils étaient pas mal ! Pensa Grimmjow. Il se gifla intérieurement. Ils venaient de le retrouver, après qu'il se soit fait kidnapper et lui pensait que ses

sauveurs étaient bien fait !

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?!

Il fût emmené au commissariat, pour qu'il soit entendut. Pendant ce temps-là, les policiers continuaient de chercher. Au cas-où s'ils trouvaient le pauvre Ichigo.

Il avait put dormir tranquillement, pour une fois. Que cela cachait-il ?!

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. C'était devenu une habitude quand le blanc n'était pas dans les parages. Seulement il n'aimait pas laisser le roux seul trop longtemps.

Il se releva tout doucement. Il avait mal...partout. Pas étonnant, vu le traitement qu'il avait reçut de la part de ce taré !

Il décida de se lever pour aller se laver. Alors qu'il essayait de ne pas trop se faire mal, il entendit des bruits suspects. Il ne savait pas d'où ils venaient.

Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas trop. Les bruits étaient parfois très très prêt et parfois lointains.

Le blanc vint le chercher pour le changer d'endroit. Il eu droit au bandage sur les yeux et d'être fermement retenu par le bras par son kidnappeur.

La pièce était minuscule par rapport à sa chambre morbide. Il hésitait entre la taille du placard ou celle des toilettes. Mais peu importe, il était coincé dans une nouvelle pièce, qui lui foutait encore plus la trouille.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à son triste sort, il entendit des bribes de voix.

Qu'était-ce ?! Le bruit se rapprochait progressivement. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour entendre d'avantage.

Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Etait-ce le blanc qui s'énervait comme toujours ou autre chose ?!

Il essaya de se calmer. Seulement les voix revenaient, de plus en plus persistantes. Il eut soudain l'idée de frapper au mur pour voir. Si c'était le blanc je ne risquais rien de pire que ce qu'il me faisait déjà.

Seulement voilà, rien ne se passa de bien intéressant.

-C'est étrange commissaire...vous pensez qu'il l'a mit où ?!

Ichigo n'entendait que des bouts de phrases à présent, elles étaient plus claires qu'au début. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il avait entendu le mot commissaire ?!

Des policiers étaient ici ?! Il devait leur faire savoir qu'il était là.

Il frappa des poings de plus en plus fort contre les murs de sa prison.

Est-ce qu'ils l'entendaient ?! Est-ce que ce qu'il faisait servait à quelque chose ?!

Même en sachant cela, il continua ses coups.

Il ne sut combien de temps il frappa contre ce fichu mur. Mais à la fin, quand il n'entendit plus un bruit, ni un mot, il avait les poings en sang. Ce constat l'affligea.

Il se laissa tomber par terre, en boule. Les larmes coulaient à flos, toutes seules. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de se battre contre ce fou.

A chaque fois il le retrouvait. C'était la même galère. Les mêmes cris, douleurs. Mais au final c'était la même chanson pour lui.

Ses pleurs eurent raison de lui et il s'endormit comme un enfant qu'on aurait oublié dans sa cachette. Son bourreau, le retrouva, dans la position d'un foetus. Il le trouva adorable comme ça et n'osa le toucha. Il referma sa prison tout doucement.

La nouvelle que Grimmjow avait été retrouvé se répandit comme de la poudre à canon. Au collège tous les professeurs le savaient déjà quand le directeur vint leur annoncer. Il n'en fût qu'à moitié surprit.

Le bleuté passa les vingt-quatre heures suivant son sauvetage au commissariat. Il dut expliquer tout dans les moindres détails. Parfois gênant, surtout le passage où il s'était fait avoir par un gringalet.

En tout cas il était hypnotisé par le commissaire et son subordonné. Il avait presque oublié son ex amant Ichigo. Il buvait leurs paroles.

-Monsieur Jaggerjack, nous allons vous ramener chez vous. Vous devez vous reposer. Avec tous ce qui vous arrivé vous devez en avoir besoin. Lui conseilla le commissaire.

Celui-ci fit signe à Shuuhei de venir.

-Oui, commissaire ?

-Shuuhei. Pouvez-vous ramener monsieur Jaggerjack chez lui s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui, pas de souci.

C'est ainsi que le prof de sport se retrouva coincé dans une voiture de police en route pour chez lui.

-Voilà, vous êtes chez vous.

-Merci.

-Essayez de vous reposer, vous devez en avoir besoin après ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

-Oui, je vais essayer. Pas évident, surtout en sachant qu'il détient toujours mon ami.

-Ichigo ?

-Mmm

-Il était quoi...pour vous ?! Osa demander Shuuhei.

-C'était mon petit-ami.

-Oh, je vois. Cela doit-être dur pour vous ?

-Oui, surtout qu'on s'est quittés d'une drôle de façon.

Le commissaire Mugurama n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Au contraire. Alors quand on s'aperçut que Shuuhei n'était toujours pas revenu, Les autres policiers s'éclipsèrent le plus loin possible de leur supérieur. Voulant évité sa colère.

-Bon sang, mais où il a put le mettre ?! Dit à haute voix le commissaire.

-Vous cherchez Shuuhei ?

-Non, je me demandais à haute voix où était Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Oh, je vois. Un de ses subordonnés s'en alla aussitôt, préférant éviter le sujet dangereux : Shuuhei.

Le commissaire resta seul dans son bureau à réflèchir sur le dossier Kurosaki. Il s'en arracherait les cheveux tellement le dossier était compliqué.

Son bureau ressemblait plus à un tas de papier qu'autre chose. Lui s'en moquait, il voulait la solution. Trouver Ichigo Kurosaki était devenu son obsession.

Il s'assit quelques minutes à son bureau et prit la photo du kidnappé. Il détailla son visage dans tous les angles.

Ce jeune homme l'obsédait d'une certaine manière. Pas que physiquement, mais mentalement. Comment quelqu'un peut-il vivre alors qu'il sait qu'il est poursuivit par un homme dangeureux ?

Avoir le courage et la force d'avancer quoiqu'il arrive. Son caractère l'impressionné.

Il voulait le retrouver, le voir de ses propres yeux.

Pouvoir enfin voir, toucher de près un homme qui court avec le danger perpétuel derrière lui qu'un autre être humain s'en prenne à sa toute nouvelle vie, en la chamboulant complètement. En retournant tout le monde contre lui, le forçant à s'éloigner, puis souvent à fuir pour mieux se reconstruire.

Voilà la véritable vie d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Une course infernale contre un homme

dangereux.

Lui, n'était qu'un simple commissaire, tout juste bon à faire fantasmer les femmes et les hommes d'un certain standing, comme il disait. Tout d'abord, il y avait ceux qui le draguait uniquement par intêret, puis ceux qui pensés que la vie de commissaire de police était passionnante et rythmé par les affaires en tout genre.

Très vite la plupart étaient déçu. Ce fut le cas pour sa dernière conquête.

Une magnifique jeune femme. Isaella, un mètre-soixante les bras levés, mince, de grands yeux noirs qui vous fixent sans arrêts, une longue chevelure brune.

Il avait pensé qu'elle était différente ELLE, mais non, elle aussi avait pensé qu'il était un héros. Un héros, pfff, commissaire de police ce n'est plus vraiment valorisant. Agent de la CIA ou du FBI oui, mais commissaire c'était tranquille.

Depuis sa rupture, douloureuse, avec cette harpie, comme il aimait le dire, il ne voulait plus de personne. Vivre sans personne. C'était mieux, enfin il essayé de se convaincre.

Il était le genre d'homme à aimé être accompagné, se sentir désiré, être amoureux quoi ! Mais ce n'était pas arrivé depuis la saint glinglin !

Il avait déprimé à l'arrivé de ses trente ans. Plus les jours approchaient, plus il faisait le décompte de sa vie. Pas marié, ni même en couple, sans enfant, dans un luxueux appartement, seul, une belle voiture, une maison secondaire au soleil, un chat qui roupille tout le temps, un tatouage géant rappellant son passé parfois douteux, ses piercings, ses muscles et...seul à bientôt trente ans.

Il déprimait grave !

Alors l'affaire d'Ichigo Kurosaki, lui faisait juste oublier qu'il allait vieillir bientôt, seul. En voyant le dossier de ce jeune homme, il s'aperçut que lui aussi avait une vie chaotique et seul. A vingt-huit ans, Ichigo était a peu près dans le même état que lui, sauf que lui avait un souci majeur, un taré à ses trousses. Sinon ils se ressemblaient.

Il se mit corps et âme dans cette affaire. Pour oublier ses tracas de la vie d'un homme solitaire depuis tant d'année.

Shuuhei avait été assigné comme garde du corps pour Jaggerjack. Mesure de sécurité selon le commissaire. On ne sait jamais ce que peut faire un taré avait-il dit.

C'est donc depuis ce jour que le brun "vivait" en partie avec le professeur de sport, pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Personne n'avait été mit au courant. Voulant évité les fuites et l'inquiètude génèrale.

C'est donc sans se douter de rien que Nell, en charmante collègue, vint sonner à la porte du bleuté pour lui rendre visite.

Seulement, la première chose qu'il la frappa fut la musique horriblement forte sui résonne dans la maison. Ayant comprise qu'il ne l'entendrait donc pas, elle fit le tour de sa maison pour entrer.

Par chance, il avait laissé la baie vitrée du salon entre-ouvert. Elle se glissa discrètement chez lui. Ne voulant pas lui faire peur.

Personne à l'horizon. Elle fit le tour du propriétaire. Elle se retrouva devant l'unique porte qu'elle n'avait pas visité au rez-de-chaussée, elle allait entrer quand soudain, des bruits se firent entendre. Cela venait de l'étage. Ni une ni deux elle monta.

Le spectacle qu'elle eut droit la laissa sur le cul !

Grimmjow était à genoux sur son lit, devant lui se trouvé un homme à quatre pattes, poussant des gémissements qui en disaient long sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

Décidemment, se dit Nell, je n'ai vraiment pas de bol, je tombe toujours pendant qu'il couche avec un homme !

Elle s'attrista, pensant à Ichigo, qui devait certainement souffrir pendant que son obsédé de petit-ami couchait avec tout se qui bouge à sa portée.

Elle préféra partir. Ne voulant rien savoir, ni rien voir de plus, elle repartit comme elle était arrivée. Discrètement.

Ichigo avait dormit comme un bébé. Il avait mal partout certes mais il se sentait en forme, dommage qu'il soit enfermé dans une pièce ressemblant à son placard à balai.

Son ravisseur revint le voir quelques jours après les mystèrieux bruits, il ne parla pas, ne le toucha à peine, ne fit que le changeait de nouveau de pièce.

Il avait l'air crispé. En colère. Contre qui se demanda aussitôt le roux ? Cela ne pouvait être lui, vu qu'il lui avait obéit sans un mot.

Il n'eut le temps de l'observer plus longtemps qu'il referma la porte de sa "chambre".

Depuis quelques temps, il avait un comportement étrange.

Pourquoi ?! Que se passait-t-il de si grave pour lui ?! De toute évidence cela ne pouvait être en relation avec la police vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de bouger.

Combien de temps allait-il être obligé de supporter ce taré ?

Au début, quand ils s'étaient rencontré, il avait l'air gentil, doux comme un agneau, mais la réalité démasquée, il était plus tranchant comme une lame de rasoir et tout aussi dangereux. Un homme jaloux, qui ne supporte pas qu'on le contre-dise, ni qu'on lui refuse quoique se soit. Un homme qui vous dit qu'il vous aime, mais qui n'hésite pas à vous détruire pour vous avoir. Un homme prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il désire.

Même si pour cela il doit tuer. Le petit garçon qui se faisait embêter par les autres à cause de son apparence à bien changé.

Ichigo s'était laissé avoir pendant un temps. Il avait accepté de croire en son innocence. De croire à ses promesses. Jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate.

_Flash back_

_Ils dormaient, la fatigue de leurs ébats ayant prit le dessus. _

_Il ne sut dire combien de temps il se reposa. Quand il se réveilla il était seul dans le lit. A sa place, un mot y était._

_"Mon amour,_

_J'ai dû m'absenter un petit poment. Ne t'inquiète pas je reviens vite. Tu me manques déjà, je t'aime. _

_Hichigo"_

_Le roux se leva donc pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait le teint pâle, des cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux très court mal coiffés. _

_Il ressemblait à un zombie ! Depuis plusieurs mois, il ne vivait plus vraiment._

_Il avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un vivre à sa place, dans son propre corps._

_Tout en prenant sa douche, il réflechissait. Qu'avait été sa vie ? _

_Depuis un moment, rien. _

_L'arrivé du blanc dans sa vie l'avait un peu plus rythmé. Donnant un peu plus de sens à celle-ci. Il se sentait un peu mieux. _

_Il voulait, il avait décidé de se reprendre. _

_Enfin habillé, coiffé, il commença à petit déjeuné. Le silence régnait dans la kitchinette. Soudain, un bruit retentit. _

_Cela semblé être une musique. Le roux identifia la sonnerie de portable de son petit ami. Apparemment il l'avait oublié._

_Maintenant, il fallait le trouver ! Chose pas évidente, quand on sait qu'Hichigo est bordélique. _

_Il réussit à mettre la main dessus. Sauf que celui-ci, s'arrêta de sonner._

_C'est quand il assit pour continuer de manger que le portable bippa. Il avait reçu un message. Sans aucune arrière pensée, le roux prit le portable et lu le message._

_Son pain au chocolat tomba lourdement sur la table. La bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, ses gestes suspendus. _

_Ce qu'il venait de lire l'avait choqué. Il ne sut dire combien de temps il resta en état de transe, mais quand il y sortit, il se précipita dans la chambre._

_Il retourna tout dans la chambre du blanc. Il cherchait quelque chose. _

_Quand il partit, il avait dans la main, un dossier. Qui semblait important, à ses yeux._

_Hichigo arriva deux heures après. N'entendant pas un bruit, il crut que son petit-ami dormait encore. _

_-La belle au bois dormant, faut se réveiller !_

_Pas de réponse. _

_Inquiet, il se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il n'y trouva personne._

_Il balaya la pièce des yeux._

_Pourquoi était-il partit ?! _

_Le roux courrait sous la pluie qui venait de s'abattre d'un coup. Il regardait derrière lui de temps en temps, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un le suive. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de SON immeuble. Il composa le numèro. _

_-Oui, qui-est-ce ?! Demanda une voix masculine. _

_-C'est Ichigo. _

_-Oh...fit l'homme._

_-J'ai besoin de te parler, je sais que..., dit Ichigo, il fût coupé par un bip sonore._

_La porte de l'immeuble était ouverte. _

_Il accoura dans le hall. A peine éclairé, Ichigo se prit les pieds dans le tapis vert qui faisait la longueur du hall. Il monta les marches du vieille escalier en bois. On voyait qu'il avait de l'âge. De là où il était, il pouvait admirer les vieux tableaux qui décoraient les murs. Ichigo se dit qu'il était presque dans un musée ! _

_Dring, dring, dring._

_-Ichigo. Entre, je t'en prie. Laissant son invité surprise entrer chez lui._

_-Merci._

_L'appartement était décoré de façon moderne et zen, contrairement au hall de l'immeuble. Cela sentait le bois, le neuf et le lotus. _

_Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un des petits poufs carré, qui était autour d'un table basse en bambou. _

_-Alors, dis-moi, pour quelle raison tu es là ? _

_Son interlocuteur s'était assit en face de lui, les coudes sur la table, le menton posé sur ses mains. _

_-Je suis là pour LUI._

_-Pour lui ? Lui demanda-t-il en fronça le sourcil gauche, étonné._

_-Tu...tu avais raison. Avoua le roux, en baissant la tête, comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise._

_-Mmm...c'est-à-dire ?_

_Apparemment, son interlocuteur, avait décidé de le laissé se noyer dans ses explications._

_-J'ai...j'ai découvert ceci, dans la chambre d'Hichigo. Continua-t-il en lui tendant le fameux dossier. _

_Il le prit, avec un extrême douceur qui le caractérisait tant, l'ouvrit. Il le feuilleta._

_Puis, il le referma, le posa sur la table, le fit glisser jusqu'à Ichigo._

_-Il le sait ?_

_-Que j'ai découvert le dossier ?_

_-Mmm. En secuant très légèrement la tête. _

_-Non, pas encore, je crois._

_-Fais bien attention. S'il a bien fait ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier, il est dangeureux._

_-Si ce gars ne lui avait pas envoyé ce message, je...je n'aurais jamais su._

_-Le mieux, c'est que tu prennes tes affaires, discrètement, et que tu partes le plus vite possible. _

_-Mais..._

_-Chut. Tu es en danger._

_-Mais, Gin-sama..._

_-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je suis inspecteur de police. Je sais ce que je dis ! Malheureusement, je ne peux me servir de ce dossier. _

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Tu l'as volé ! Ce n'est plus une preuve à présent. _

_Le roux se frotta le visage, signe qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire._

_-Alors, s'il te plaît, vas-t'en ! Lui dit calmement Gin._

_-Oui. Dit Ichigo, en se levant._

_-Rentre chez toi, prends tes affaires, vas-t'en loin, ne le dis à personne, même pas à moi ! Fais-toi petit partout où tu iras. Fais-toi peu d'amis, méfies-toi de tout le ne dois jamais rien dire. Lui conseilla l'argenté._

_-Oui, j'ai compris, Gin-sama._

_-Fais bien attention à toi, Ichigo-kun. Il sera forcément derrière toi. _

_Le jeune homme sortit de l'immeuble en courant. Il devait faire vite ! C'était une question de vie ou de mort. _

_Fin Flash back_

C'était donc en ces temps tristes qu'il revenait !


	15. Chapter 15

Priscilla: Pour Gin tu le sauras dès le quinzième chapitre ^^ Merci pour le comm. Lylyn972: Pour Grimmjow, oui il reste infect, sauvage ! Merci pour ton comm. Gwen: Apparemment Grimmjow est une bête sauvage ! Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Et pour la rencontre Kensei: Ichigo ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Patience. Merci pour le comm.

Chapitre 15:

Le commissaire Muguruma avait la tête dans ses mains. Les neurones en effervescences, il voulait la solution à son affaire. On frappa à la porte de son bureau. -Entrer !

L'homme qui entra, ne fit aucun bruit, il ne parla même pas. Intrigué par son interlocuteur silencieux, qu'il n'avait pas regardé entrer, il leva les yeux de son bureau. Il resta surprit de cette visite. -Bonjour, que me vaut le plaisir ? Il s'assit, sans attendre d'y être invité, le fixa. -Bonjour, commissaire Muguruma. Cela fait tellement longtemps, Kensei. -Oui, pourquoi es-tu là ? -Isshin m'a appelé...

-Isshin Kurosaki ?! -Oui. Il m'a dit qu'Ichigo avait des soucis. Il ne m'a pas expliqué, mais m'a dit de venir te voir. -Tu connais Ichigo Kurosaki ?! -Mmm. Acquiesça-t-il. Le commissaire écarquilla les yeux. Ce jeune homme, avait vraiment une vie bizarre, il connaissait un fou et LUI ! -Il a était kidnappé depuis plusieurs nouvelle s'abattit comme un coup de fouet.

-Kidnappé ?! -Oui, par Hichigo Shirosaki. A priori, il l'a assommé chez lui et emmené dans un endroit secret. -Mmm. -Son petit-ami ou ex, je ne sais point, a lui aussi été kidnappé. Nous l'avons retrouvé au CB. Il n'avait rien eu, par chance. -J'ai faillis à ma tâche. Lâcha-t-il.

-Commissaire..., entra brusquement Shuuhei, oh vous êtes occupé ?! -Oui ! -Oh, Gin-sama ! Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. -Merci.-Vous êtes une icône pour tous. Continua l'inspecteur, absolument pas gêné. -Hum, hum. Le commissaire se racla la gorge, pour montrer qu'il était là. -Euh, je suis venu car nous avons examiné la salle où a été retenu Grim...Jaggerjack. -Alors ?! Fronça les sourcils l'argenté.

-Nous avons trouvé pleins d'empreintes, celles de Jaggerjack, Shirosaki. -Pas celles d'Ichigo ?! -Non, pas dans ces salles. Nous regardons encore, car nous n'avons pas eu accès à toutes les salles. -Mmm. -Étrange. Merci, Shuuhei. -Non, normale. -Comment ça ?! -Hichigo a déjà fait ça.

-Il l'a déjà martyrisé ?! -Oui. Je l'ai retrouvé dans des états indescriptibles. -Pourquoi le blesse-t-il s'il l'aime ? -Il veut le garder près de lui. Quitte à le blessé. -Il est fou ! -Complètement !

-Plus l'enquête avance, plus on voit qu'il est dingue. -Mmm. -C'est effrayant de voir à quel point ce type peux faire n'importe quoi pour rattraper Ichigo ! S'exclama Kensei. -Il en est fou ! Au point de le battre presque à mort.

Si on suit bien l'histoire, on s'aperçoit que l'amour du blanc pour le roux est sans limite. Il a blessé, tué, manipulé pour être avec lui. Tout le monde se doutait de ses crimes mais aucunes preuves n'avaient été trouvées contre lui. La police ne pouvait que le soupçonner. Cela les rendait fous. Ils savaient qu'un criminel, pouvant être dangereux, se promenait dehors en liberté.

Malgré toutes les précautions que le blanc avait prises pour ne pas se faire prendre dans les filets de la police, il y avait un hic. Quelqu'un, plutôt une connaissance du blanc, avait un dossier le concernant, un dossier pouvant être très utile à la police si jamais il tombait entre leurs mains.

Ce fut ce fameux dossier, qui tomba entre les mains du roux, ce qui chamboula totalement leur vie, à tout jamais. Ichigo ayant ouvert ce fameux dossier fut horrifié de constater les dégâts. Depuis ce jour, la course poursuite entre le blanc et le roux ne s'arrêta pas. A aucun moment, il n'eut une once de regret. Ni voulut faire marche arrière. Non, pour lui c'était normal.

Le mot normal dans la bouche de ce type, n'avait rien de normal. Bien au contraire. Rien de politiquement correct ne sortait de chez lui.

Ichigo avait suivi le conseil de Gin, il était partit loin. Très loin. Mais sans savoir comment il avait fait, le blanc l'avait retrouvé. Pour l'instant le mystère était entier. Mais est-ce que cela durera ?!

Gin était toujours dans le bureau de Kensei. Il ne lui avait pas encore tout annoncé. -Tu sais, avant de venir ici, je me suis renseigné. Apparemment, un des amis d'Ichigo à été retrouvé à moitié mort. -Les motifs ? -Les policiers de la région, on dit que c'était un passage à tabac. Il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ce qui veux dire que c'est lui qui a dû lui avouer où Ichigo était partit. -Le pauvre garçon, s'exclama le commissaire, et dans quel état est-il maintenant ? -Il est dans un fauteuil roulant. Il vit avec sa petite-amie. Kensei soupira.

Est-ce-que cela allait-il mener à quelque chose ?! Le plus vieux des deux tendit à l'autre un l'ouvrit, et lu. Plus il approfondissait sa lecture, plus il écarquillait les yeux. -Alors ? demanda Gin, impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? -C'est...effrayant ! Il a vraiment fait...ça ?! -Oui. Malheureusement. -Nous avons à faire à...un vrai dégénéré.

Ichigo réfléchissait. A quoi ?! A un moyen de se sauver d'ici, ce cauchemar. Il persistait. Cette horreur persistait à durer ! Il ne savait depuis combien de temps son ex-amant le tenait, mais il était fatigué.Les mauvais traitements qu'il subissait étaient en train de le tuer à petit feu. Le blanc le savait, mais il ne faisait rien, justement pour l'asservir. Le rendre vulnérable. A sa merci, tout simplement.

Il le voulait, à n'importe quel prix. Et ça, Ichigo, le savait. Il avait lu le fameux dossier. Il savait que son ami, était dans un fauteuil roulant par sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû lui en parler. Il aurait dû rester dans son coin, seul, et essayer de refaire sa vie. Ne pas s'occuper des autres, ni de leurs sentiments à votre égards, tant pis, c'est la loi de la survie.

Mais il ne l'avait pas suivi. Et maintenant, il l'avait sur la conscience, il devait vivre avec. Il se frotta le visage, fébrilement. Ses yeux lui piquaient, sa bouche était pâteuse, ses membres étaient douloureux, sa tête endolorie. Tous les symptômes du type kidnappé ! Pensa Ichigo qui était plié en deux dans une espèce de boîte.

Le roux allait encore être trimbalé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le blanc s'amusait à le rendre dingue. Sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il était certainement en train de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie.

Sa vue se brouillait, son cœur se pressait, son estomac était noué, sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus, tout son corps était mou. Il était en pleine crise. Mais le blanc s'en fichait total.

La boîte bougeait dans tous les sens. Il sentait qu'il était transporté comme un vulgaire paquet. La honte ! Pourquoi était-il obligé de changé d'endroit ?! Il y avait certainement un souci dans le plan du blanc, c'était la seule explication. Enfin, il y avait une faille dans son esprit. Le blanc fonctionnait d'un drôle de manière. Il planifiait tout ! Il se faisait une sorte de plan, qu'il visualisait dans sa tête, mais dès que quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme il le souhaitait, tout partait de travers.

Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il cherche, cherche. Il laisse plus de traces derrière lui, sans le vouloir. Idéal pour les policiers. Et donc une chance pour lui de survivre, de pouvoir se faire libérer. La liberté. Voilà ce qu'il désirait depuis des mois. Vivre normalement et pas caché dans un espace fabriqué par un dingue.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux bleu électrique, les yeux océans, grand, musclé, robuste, élégant, sexy, fier, charmeur. Tout ça réunit dans un seul et même spécimen. Cela donnait un savoureux mélange épicé ! (Vous ne direz pas le contraire, je pense o.O) Seulement ce bellâtre, avait un sérieux, problème. Oui, oui, il en a bien à ! Un qu'il avait toujours caché !

La peur de vieillir ! Il avait eu trente-deux ans cette année, et Ichigo lui n'en avait que vingt-huit ! Quatre énormes années de différence que lui jalousait le bleuté. Pourtant un homme comme lui, ne devrait pas se sentir menacé par un petit jeune de seulement vingt-huit ans. Mais le professeur de sport savait qu'avec l'âge le nombre d'homme qui se retournerait sur lui dans la rue diminuerait.

Et ça, il ne pouvait l'admettre ! Non, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne pouvait pas être mit aux oubliettes ! Il luttait contre la nature humaine, celle d'oublier très facilement et très rapidement. Il voulait rester dans l'esprit des gens. De ses ex-amants. Il faisait tout, pour que des années plus tard, chacun d'eux se rappellent de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Alors, il avait commis de nombreuses erreurs. (Oui, oui vous le savez !) Certaines étaient irrémédiables. Il le savait. Il avait perdu Ichigo. Ça, il en était sûr. Il l'avait trompé deux fois ! La première fois, accidentellement. La deuxième fois, pas prémédité mais assurément aimé. Il ne le regrettait pas. Etait-ce bon ?! Non, leur couple était finit. Même s'il l'avait aimé, ce n'était que sa jeunesse et la curiosité qu'il l'avait intéressé. Pas un bon départ pour un couple.

Et puis après s'être fait kidnapper, lui aussi, par Hichigo, le bibliothécaire démoniaque, il avait rencontré un magnifique brun. Qui l'avait électrisé, complètement. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il se sentait coupable. Oui, il ne voulait pas blesser le roux. Mais, c'était trop tard, il l'avait déjà fait. En cédant à ses pulsions envers le brun.

Lui, était un policier, avec de l'expérience. Il était devenu le subordonné du commissaire Muguruma. Il était très content. A son âge, il était temps ! Il avait fêtait son trente-deuxième anniversaire cette année. Il ne voulait pas être un des vieux sans qualification ni galon comme certains de ses collègues. Vieillir était une de ses peurs aussi. N'être rien et vieux n'était pas possible !

Shuuhei Hisagi, trentenaire, célibataire, qui recherche homme pour le dominé. Voilà la description qu'il aurait faite de lui si on lui avait demandé. Un mec simple, mais acharné du travail. Comme son commissaire d'ailleurs. Tous les deux s'entendaient bien, niveau travail, bien sûr.

Leurs caractères faisaient qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas forcément niveau privé.

Sur l'affaire Kurosaki, ils étaient à fond. Ils voulaient tous les deux le retrouver.

Pauvre petite chose, qui veut sa liberté. Qui aime croire qu'il a le droit de dire quoique ce soit sur sa vie. Le laissé croire qu'il peut tout faire alors que c'est moi et moi seul qui tire les ficelles de sa vie. J'aime le contrôler. Le faire espérer. Et soudain, reprendre le contrôle de tout. Le plaisir extrême de le voir être mon pantin. Je l'aime, comme ça, dominé, craintif, soupçonneux, en détresse, comme un petit animal. Le sauver, le prendre dans mes bras, l'aimé à en mourir. Voilà ma façon que j'ai de l'aimer.

Les autres diront que je suis fou. Que ma façon d'aimer n'est pas correcte. Qu'il faut que j'aille me faire soigner. Mais non, pour moi, je suis normal. C'est vous les anormaux. C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien à la vie, à la mienne. Je le veux.

Il est à moi.

C'est une danse.

Une mélodie, qui tourne, tourne.

La fin est proche.

Pour lui, pour moi.

Notre histoire veut qu'on se rejoigne.

Enfin.

Pour toujours. Je l'espère.

Je l'aime.

A en mourir.

Ichigo, ne pleure plus, notre amour va pourvoir être étalé au grand jour.

Ichigo tu es mon soleil.

Ma vie.

Je t'aime mon amour.

Il partit chercher le roux, pour l'emmener dans un nouvel endroit. Pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble.

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?!


	16. Chapter 16

Note auteur: Coucou à tous, je voulais juste vous prévenir que malheureusement ma bêta est hors service si je puis dire. Alors désolé pour les fautes -'''

Chapitre 16:

Avez-vous déjà vu un agneau se transformer en loup ?

Vous devez penser actuellement, mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle raconte celle-la ?!

Ce n'est pas possible qu'un agneau se transforme en loup !

Et bien moi, je vais vous prouver que parfois, quand des évènements se passent, il peuvent déclencher des transformation étonnantes.

La nature humaine est une chose que personne ne peux contrôler ! Ni meme ceux qui en sont victime. Ce qui ressort parfois quand des drames surgissent ne sont pas des inventions, ni une maladie. Non c'est une partie de nous.

Cette partie qu'on essaye, à tous prix, de cacher aux autres et à nous même.

On a beau la mettre dans un coin, quand le moment s'y prête, elle apparaît.

Elle n'attends que ça ! Elle crie ! Parfois elle vous chuchote des mots inaudibles. Mais, gare à ceux qui l'entendent. Des lors vous pouvez oublier votre vie d'avant, car c'est elle qui vous dicte comment vivre des-à présent.

Le temps des règlements de compte arrive...tic tac...tic tac...

Vite vite courez vous cacher avant qu'elle n'apparaisse et vous vide totalement de votre esprit jusqu'à l'oublie de ce que vous pensiez être.

Jusqu'à l'erreur fatale...

_Flasch back_

Chez la famille Shirosaki l'ordre et la discipline était les deux mots préfères.

Le père était un ancien militaire devenu gendarme. Pour lui, rien de mieux que l'apprentissage façon militaire. Pour lui cela avait marché, ancien cancre, il s'était reconvertit bon samaritain. Prévenant, gentil, efficace, robuste, droit, juste, sérieux, il était devenu le bon Kyo Shirosaki, l'adorable voisin de tout le monde.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas tâcher sa belle réputation.

Il s'était marié à une magnifique jeune femme. Tous les hommes la désirés. Il avait eu la chance de pouvoir l'avoir à ses cotés tous les jours.

Une douceur comme tout le monde l'appelés. La douceur du quartier et le bon samaritain eurent un fils quelques temps après leur mariage.

Tatsuku Shirosaki. Un magnifique enfant comme on l'appelait.

A ses deux ans, ses parents lui donnèrent une petite soeur, Tohru.

L'enfant sourire ! Depuis sa naissance elle ne cessait de sourire.

Puis à ses quatre ans, il lui offrir pour son anniversaire un petit frère.

Uryu. Le plus calme des trois.

Cette belle petite famille vécut pendant un moment dans une grande banlieue près de Tokyo, seulement monsieur Shirosaki, fut muté.

Ils changèrent donc de la ville pour la campagne.

La-bas, tout bascula, petit à petit. Sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte.

La vie avec un gendarme de campagne était complètement diffèrente de celle d'une épouse de policier de banlieue.

Le salaire ne changeait pas, mais les primes et avantages si. En revoir la voiture de fonction, les vacances un peu partout.

Quand t-on est en campagne tout cela ne sert à rien.

La douceur avait toujours était habitué à un certain train de vie, avec les fetes entre amis etc...

Les fêtes, ici, ne se déroulaient pas dans de superbe villa et non pas dans une vieille grange aménagée. Pas de petits fours, ni même de pianiste, ni de belles robes hors de prix, non des salades maisons, et autre mets que les cuisinières du village faisaient.

D'ailleurs, la première fois que Douceur, vint à une fête de voisin, elle se trouva, mmm comment dire... hors du coup.

Sa belle robe rouge, dolce Gabana, son brushing fait avec de magnifiques boucles qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses talons aiguilles, prada, tout était hors de portée de ces gens là !

Elle s'était sentie trahie par son mari, qui lui avait dit viens comme tu es. Peut-être qu'il voulait dire naturel ! Sans chichi. Mais elle, elle était comme ça ! Elle avait été élevé dans cette univers.

Elle s'était sentie observé comme une bête curieuse durant toute la soirée.

Personne ne lui adressa la parole. Elle resta à côte de son époux, qui lui s'était fait toute de suite aimé, mais elle, ne bougea point.

Elle se fit appeler, par ses voisines, la bourgeoise. Tout le village l'avait adopté ce surnom stupide !

-Alors qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait la bourgeoise aujourd'hui ? Lui avait demandé un voisin.

Elle s'était tourné vers son mari et s'exclama.

-Tu vois comment ils m'appellent !

-Mais Douceur, ce n'est qu'un surnom affectif ! Lui avait-il dit.

Elle avala difficilement la pilule. Très difficilement. Tellement difficile que quand un nouveau voisin arriva, un peintre norvégien, elle sauta sur l'occasion et discuta avec lui. Lui aussi très habitué au monde du luxe s'entendit à merveille avec elle.

On les renomma les siamois. Toujours collés ensemble. A parler de tout et de rien !

Son mari ne vu en cela qu'un nouvel ami pour sa femme. Mais il se trompa lourdement. En effet, a force les siamois se compléter tellement que l'amitié naissante se transforma en désir, passion.

Une passion débordante. Il l'a peigna d'abord, sa muse étant tellement à son goût qu'il passa à l'étape suivante. Très rarement franchis en tant que peintre de renommé.

Cette passion fut un jour découverte. Pas tout de suite. Mais, un jour. Un jour où Douceur était à l'hôpital. Elle allait offrir un quatrième enfant à son mari.

Troisième garçon. L'heureux papa, voulut prendre son enfant dans ses bras, après avoir soutenu son épouse dans cette épreuve.

Seulement, au moment de le prendre, il ne le fit pas. Il resta là. A fixer l'enfant, sans réagir. Comme s'il avait vu un revenant.

Douceur se demanda alors se qui se passait, elle qui ne voyait que son époux dans un état secondaire et non l'enfant.

On lui déposa l'enfant sur le ventre. Et la, le déclic. Son état était dû à l'enfant. A la vue de cette enfant. Si calme, si beau. Mais si diffèrent du papa !

Lui qui avait offert ses magnifiques cheveux noirs à ses trois enfants ainsi que ses yeux noirs à son fils Uryu. Tatsuku et Tohru avaient eux prit ceux de leur mère, noisettes, n'avait rien en commun avec cet enfant.

Il avait la peau très pâle, des cheveux, blonds limite blanc, des yeux dorés. Il ne ressemblait à aucun d'eux. Au début il avait crie scandale dans l'hôpital. Hurlant qu'ils s'étaient trompés, les pauvres infirmières durent le calmer et lui expliqués que non c'était bien leur enfant.

Imaginant que c'était des gènes de sa famille mais très anciens, monsieur Shirosaki ramena son fils chez eux. Il expliqua calmement la situation à ses enfants.

Eux y croyaient à cette histoire. Mais leurs voisins, eux, comprirent toute de suite se qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Les siamois avaient copulais ! Comme avaient crier une voisine dans tout le village.

Son époux n'avait rien dit. Il n'y croyait pas à leur histoire.

Kyo, comprit aussitôt en voyant arrivé le peintre au chevet de son épouse. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention au physique de cet homme.

Mais il se tenait la, devant lui, à parler avec elle, il avait le loisir de l'observer.

Grand, musclé mais juste à peine, la peau très blanche, voir laiteuse, de long cheveux blond, blanc, des yeux dorés. Le portrait parfait d'Hichigo !

Il avait l'impression de voir SON fils devant lui mais plus âgé. Le trouble lui en coupa la voix. Il s'assit. Et les observa. Haineux.

Comment avait-elle osé le tromper ? Il lui avait tout donné ! Ils ont trois enfants.

Ce peintre de pacotille lui avait volé sa femme. L'avait mit enceinte et osé venir chez lui, dans SA maison, se pavanait devant lui, pour parler à SA femme.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il devait réagir.

Quand il leur dit en revoir, Kyo le suivit des yeux. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé. Mais dans ses yeux se voyait sa haine.

Il attendit que la nuit fut tombé. Ses enfants couchés, sa femme endormit. Puis à pas de loup, il sortit de chez lui...

Il ne revint que le lendemain matin. Personne ne l'avait entendu partir ni revenir.

Le Grand Reporteur

Vendredi 18 juin 1984

Macabre découverte !

Tôt ce matin, les gendarmes ont était appelés pour une urgence. Un voisin aurait découvert le corps du peintre d'un village, dans un état catastrophique !

En effet le malheureux, aurait été assassiné à coup de hache.

Il semblerait qu'il aurait horriblement souffert, car son bourreau lui aurait asséné de multiples coups pas forcement mortels mais sensiblement douloureux.

Il serait mort après de longues heures d'agonies.

Mais qui a put commettre un telle acte ? Qui est le boucher de ce village ?!

Le scandale de ce meurtre avait fait le tours du village et des villages voisins. Qui avait pu faire ça ?!

La police avait soupçonné monsieur Shirosaki, mais son alibi étant sa femme qui était, elle persuadé que son mari n'avait pas bougé, ils avaient abandonné de ce côte la.

La famille continua de vivre normalement. La police du arrête ses recherches faute de preuve. Tout le monde avait tourné la page sur ce tragique épisode.

_6 ans plus tard. Dans le même village. _

Il était midi. Tous les enfants jouaient dehors attendant d'aller à la cantine. Il faisait beau. Ils profitaient des rayons de soleil.

Une surveillante les appela. Ils se mirent en rang deux par deux. Entrèrent, silencieusement dans la cantine et s'installèrent à table.

-Hichigo dépêche toi de te mettre à table. Ordonna une autre surveillant.

Le petit garçon, se dépêcha donc de trouver une place.

Il regarda et trouva une place, qui lui parut bien, à cette table il n'y avait que des garçons. Il allait s'asseoir quand, un des garçons tira la chaise.

Le pauvre enfant s'écroula à terre, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses camarades qui rigolaient.

-Vas-tu arrêter de faire l'idiot Hichigo ! Le rouspéta la même surveillante que tout à leur. Elle était l'une des plus vieilles des surveillantes.

-Mais je ne fais pas l'idiot, on m'a enlevé ma chaise ! Protesta l'enfant.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et assis-toi !

Honteux il s'assit, enfin, la tête baissé. Pendant tout le repas, il vécut un calvaire.

Ses camarades de table lui avaient lancés toutes sortes de projectiles.

Il ramassa une punition car on lui avait dit qu'il mangeait comme un vrai porc. ( a cause des projectiles alimentaires qui s'étaient échoués un peu partout de son côte de la table)

Il avait du nettoyer toute sa table. Seul.

Et le reste de la journée fut aussi mouvementé pour lui. Il ramena deux punitions à la maison qui suivirent par deux baffes du paternel. Hurlant à travers toute la maison que son fils était un bon à rien. Il le punit de dessert pour la peine. Ce fût en sanglot que le pauvre Hichigo rentra dans sa chambre.

Hichigo n'était pas un bon à rien. Bien au contraire. Il ramené des notes bien meilleures que celles de ses aînés. Il était très doué. Il adoré l'école, mais pas ses camarades ! Ils lui faisaient vivre un cauchemar. Et ça depuis le CP.

Lui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Enfin il supposait que son apparence complètement différente du leur les gênaient.

Il n'avait pas complètement tort, mais il n'y avait pas que cela !

Tout le monde avait essayé de réconcilier les enfants avec Hichigo, mais rien à faire. Le malheureux Hichigo resta seul.

Il s'y habitua à cette solitude forcée. Maintenant cela ne le dérangeait point.

Un an. Un an s'était écoulé et il ne parlait à personne. Enfant timide, discret, il n'aimait pas la foule. Il se complaisait dans cette solitude. Il ne voulait pas leur parler.

C'était mieux ainsi. Malheureusement cela ne changeait rien aux brimades qu'il recevait de la part de ses camarades.

Des plaisanteries douteuses qui ne faisaient rire qu'eux.

Malheureusement pour eux, un jour, la plaisanterie, fût celle de trop.

Ils avaient tous décidés de faire prendre un bain forcé au blanc. Ils avaient eu piscine. Pour leur plus grand bonheur, ils avaient put patauger dans l'eau pendant deux longues heures. Puis ils partirent prendre leur douche.

C'est la que tout se corsa pour Hichigo.

Alors qu'il prenait, tranquillement la sienne avec son maillot de bain, on l'attrapa et l'emmena de force jusqu'au bassin.

Les lieux était vide, à présent, puisque le professeur confiant était déjà partit.

Il savait que ce qu'il allait se passer n'allait pas lui plaire. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Lui contre eux, le combat était perdu d'avance.

Ils lui enfoncèrent la tête dans l'eau, puis le remontèrent plusieurs fois d'affilés.

Tout en lui criant des injures.

-T'es qu'un faible.

...

-Un bâtard !

...

-Ton père te supporte uniquement par pitié.

...

-T'es le fils d'un macchabée !

...

-Ta mère s'est qu'une salope !

...

-Une traînée !

Puis d'un coup, l'un d'eux enfonça sa tête de nouveau dans l'eau et l'immobilisa, de telle sorte qu'il soit coincé dans l'eau.

Il se débattit comme un diable. Mais rien. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, criant sous l'eau. Des bulles d'airs s'échappaient tout autour de lui.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps il y était, ni combien il lui fallut pour évanouir.

Eux, n'avaient même pas remarqué. Ils continués.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, puis des minutes et soudain, une prise de conscience.

-Putain arrête il bouge plus ! Cria un garçon.

Il avait arrêté de bouger depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Quand il fut amené à l'hôpital, quelqu'un appela la police ainsi que la famille du petit garçon. Tout le monde fût interrogés.

Le tissu de mensonge qui en ressortit fût, qu'Hichigo ayant un peu plus de mal que les autres à nager, avait décidé de s'entraîner seul, et qu'il avait faillit se noyer.

Bien évidemment ce n'était pas la vérité. Et ça Hichigo le savait. Mais, il savait aussi que s'il accusait ses camarades, personne ne le croirait.

Alors il avait décidé de se venger seul. A sa manière.

_Un an plus tard._

Le village n'avait guère changé. Les fêtes de noël approchait et tous les villageois préparait cet événement. C'était l'occasion pour eux de faire la fête entre voisin.

La convivialité et la bonheur était parmi eux.

Toutes les femmes préparaient un plat pour cette soirée. Douceur, elle prépara, de force, un plat de lasagne. Son mari s'était mit sur son trente-et-un pour cette occasion. Il avait obligé sa famille à faire de même.

Aucun deux n'étaient très joyeux de cette nouvelle. Même Douceur, qui adorait, les fêtes et les tenues de soirées, ne voulait y aller.

Mais monsieur Shirosaki les traîna, de force, à cette soirée entre voisins.

L'ambiance était bonne enfant, de la musique de noël, des feux de cheminées, des grandes tables aux nappes rouges, certaines étaient remplies de nourritures.

Elle avait déjà mal à la tête rien qu'en les voyant. Tout ceci était grotesque et fatiguant, à ses yeux.

Quand son fils Hichigo rentra dans la pièce, tout le monde le fixa, comme s'il était une bête curieuse, un criminel.

Douceur ne supportait pas de les voir le regardaient ainsi. Son petit Hichi n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait faillit se noyer, mais il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Surtout qu'un soir, son pauvre petit chéri, lui avait avouer qu'en réalité il ne s'était pas noyer. Il avait été victime de ses camarades.

Ils avaient essayés de le noyer ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Ces vulgaires paysans avaient laissés leurs enfants noyer son fils s'en rien dire, et en plus en le jaugeant de haut en bas. Ils leur donnait envie de vomir.

La soirée se passa sans accroc. Monsieur Shirosaki s'amusait comme un petit fou, tellement que du coup il ne vit même pas que sa famille était déjà rentrer.

-Ba alors le ptiot il est tout seul ! Lui dit un des vieux paysans.

Kyo le regarda surprit. Il ne comprenait rien.

-Ba oui mon ptiot ! Elle est rentré !

Le brun regarda tout autour de lui et vu qu'il avait raison. Il fût légèrement contrarié, mais après réflexion il se dit qu'ils allaient ratés le meilleur, tant pis pour eux.

Le lendemain matin, Douceur se leva tranquillement pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle ne remarqua pas que son mari n'était pas rentré. En réalité, elle s'en moquait. Elle avait des cernes, ses cheveux d'habitude brushés étaient emmêlés, son teint si parfait laissait voir quelques boutons et des rides. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la belle Douceur d'avant.

Elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermés l'œil de la nuit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette histoire lui ruinait la santé. Elle voulait protège son enfant comme les trois autres. Elle ne voyait pas la différence entre ses quatre enfants malgré leurs physiques différents. Son petit Hichigo était innocent et fragile. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas que ses monstres retouche à son enfant. Elle voulait fuir, loin d'ici.

Tatsuku, la regarda perplexe. Sa mère n'avait jamais été dans ses états, pas devant eux en tout cas. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas surveiller tout le temps son petit-frère. Et puis, il ne voulait se faire engueuler par son paternel ! Il savait que son père était contre toute démonstration protectrice envers l'un d'entre eux. Il voulait qu'ils soient forts, robustes, pas des femmelettes !

Ils redoutaient tous leur père. Pour eux, ce n'était pas un figure paternel normal, mais un homme qui pouvait être violent.

La violence qu'il pouvait employer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de ses enfants, était, effroyable. Sa femme n'avait jamais été pour mais sa force de mouche ne pouvait rien contre la sienne.

Alors Tatsuku la regarda pensif. A dix-sept ans, le pauvre jeune homme n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance familiale.

C'est ce jour là, qu'il décida de partir de cette maison de fou en allant faire ses études à Tokyo. Il allait être séparé de sa famille, mais il s'en fichait un peu sur le coup et puis il devait changer de lycée pour sa dernière année mais encore un truc dont il se moquait complètement.

Car la dispute que ses parents avaient eu ce jour là, l'avait choqué.

Il avait vu son père dans une colère noire. Tirant sa femme par les cheveux. On voyait qu'il avait bu. Mais cela n'excusait pas ses gestes violents envers sa famille.

Après ce noël catastrophique, Tatsuku ne remit plus jamais les pieds chez ses parents. Laissant seuls Tohru, Uryu et Hichigo avec leurs parents.

Tohru, elle, s'en fichait car elle était plus souvent chez son petit-ami, ne voyant donc pas les accès de colère de son père. Uryu, lui, passait son temps à étudier sans se préoccuper de sa famille. Hichigo était donc le plus touché par ses crises.

Son père le poussait à être un dur à cuir. Il le levait tôt le week-end, le faisait courir, le traîné dans la boue, et toutes sortes d'autres exercices.

Le pauvre enfant n'en pouvait plus. Son père le poussait à bout. Quand il retournait à l'école il était fatigué. Ses camarades en profitaient pour l'embêter encore plus.

Seulement, un jour qu'il était en cours un de ses camarades l'embêtait, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci Hichigo à bout par ses heures d'entraînements se rebella.

Le garçon se fit tordre la poignet par inoffensif Hichigo.

D'abord surprit, le jeune garçon, décida de se venger.

_A la fin des cours. Quatre-heures et demie._

Le temps s'était couvert, le vent s'était levé, il faisait tout juste jour. Le petit Hichigo se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui, pour éviter l'averse qu'il sentait venir.

Seulement ses camarades en avaient décidés autrement. Ils l'attrapèrent brusquement. Et l'attachèrent avec de la corde. Même en se débattant, le blanc était coincé. Ils le traînèrent, à même le sol grâce à la corde.

Égratignant les coudes, genoux, et le visage de leur victime.

Puis, quand ils trouvèrent le bon arbre, il l'attachèrent à celui-ci. Ils se servirent de lui comme d'un punching-ball. Ils n'eurent aucun scrupule à l'abandonner dans la forêt attacher à cet arbre. Pas de chance pour lui, la pluie commença à tomber.

Douceur s'inquiétait. Son fils âgé de sept-ans n'était toujours pas rentré. Il était dix-huit heures trente. Son mari, lui dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien.

Au fond elle, elle savait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, mais Kyo l'empêcha de prévenir la police.

Ce soir la, il ne rentra pas. Non, toujours attaché à cet arbre, sous la pluie.

Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, son corps glacé, la fatigue, les tremblements dû au temps, eut raison de lui, il s'endormit.

C'est le lendemain midi que le garde forestier le trouva, attaché, trempé à cet arbre.

L'homme, surprit, perplexe, appela les gendarmes ainsi que les ambulanciers.

Tous furent très très surprit. Un enfant attaché à un arbre, cela ne se voyait pas souvent, voir jamais !

Ils le prirent en photo, comme preuve, puis l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital.

Le pauvre avait de nombreuses blessures, en fait, il en était couvert ! Certaines était superficielles et d'autres bien plus profondes. Il resta endormit pendant quarante-huit heures, sous le regard de sa mère qui le scrutait à chaque instant. Elle avait décidé de ne pas bougé de la chambre d'hôpital de son fils.

Quand il se réveilla, il l'aperçut endormit, la tête contre son lit. Il fût heureux.

Elle se réveilla à son tour quelques heures plus tard.

-Oh mon chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Bonjour maman.

-Tu vas bien ?

-J'ai mal partout.

-C'est normal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri ça ira mieux après, ils vont te donner de la morphine.

Peu de temps après, les gendarmes l'interrogèrent. Pourquoi était là bas attaché à un arbre ? Sous le regard insistant de sa mère, il avoua, en larmes qu'il était victime depuis plus années de brimades de la part de ses camarades de classe.

Les garçons qui l'avaient attachés, furent convoqués et traduit en justice pour enfant. Leur peine ne fût que de plusieurs mois de travaux d'intérêts généraux et une amande salé, ainsi que d'un casier judiciaire.

Ils voulurent se venger, encore, mais durent attendre un peu.

Seulement ils ne pensaient pas que quelqu'un d'autre voulait se venger. Non, il n'imaginaient pas que cela puisse arriver. Jusqu'au jour où...

Ils venaient de finir leurs dernières heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux. Ils étaient libres, enfin ! Ils décidèrent de tous allés fêter ça. Il s'installèrent dans leur cachette et burent (alcoolique à cet âge !). Se qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui les attendaient dehors. Le premier sortit regarda le nouveau venu étrangement.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?! Grogna-t-il.

Il titubait légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que cela se voit.

-Hein, réponds morveux, on a prit cher à cause d'ta gueule !

L'autre le regardait, les yeux pleins de haine.

Il ferma les yeux. Soupira, et essaya de remettre ses idées en ordre. Il ouvrit les yeux et allait dire quelque chose quand il sentit un mouchoir se collait contre son visage et une odeur forte l'envahir. Sa tête tournait. Elle devint lourde, lourde.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était en pleine forêt, attaché à un arbre. Il tourna la tête et aperçut ses amis, eux aussi, attachés. Qui avait fait ça ?!

-Et les mecs c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Criea l'un d'entre eux.

-J'sais pas !

-Hé bien moi, je vais vous le dire ! Répondit une voix, qu'ils connaissaient très bien.

-Hé morveux déttache nous !

-Mmm...non. Ce n'est pas dans mon plan. Voyez-vous, après être sortit de l'hôpital, je me suis dis que la punition que vous aviez eu était beaucoup trop légère.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ! Tu veux te venger de nous ! Toi le morveux !

-Mmm...oui.

-Ha ha ha ha ha. Rigolèrent-ils.

-A votre place, je fermerai ma grande bouche. Dit très calmement le blanc.

-Et pourquoi ça ?!

-Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous défendre. Pas aujourd'hui !

Il sortit de derrière de lui, un sac, il avait l'air bien trop rempli.

-Alors, par lequel je commence ? Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Sourire qu'aucun d'eux ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il nettoya tranquillement la lame du couteau qu'il venait de sortir.

Il les contempla. Puis s'avança vers l'un d'eux et commença son travail.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Au secours, au secours.

Voila se qu'on pouvait entendre, si l'on s'aventurait dans l'un des sentiers de la forêt, au coeur même de celle-ci. Que personne ne visite.

Les cris de l'horreur retentir pendant de longues heures.

Quand le bourreau s'en alla, ses victimes étaient mortes, se vidant de leur sang, toujours attachés. Lui, couvert de sang, un sourire à vous donner des frissons.

Les gendarmes étaient complètement démunit en trouvant les corps des six enfants. Le spectacle était immonde à regarder. D'ailleurs, un des genrdarmes vomit.

Les parents des victimes pleuraient à chaude larmes. L'épreuve de la perte de leur enfant était terrible.

Le lendemain matin, à l'école, tous les parents regardèrent Douceur et Hichigo comme des monstres. Mais eux deux s'en fichaient.

Malheureusement, on les accusa des meurtres. Ils furent de nouveau intérrogés.

Mais le petit Hichigo, dormait bien tranquillement dans son lit, après les épreuves qu'ils avaient subits il ne sortait plus et Douceur regardait un film.

Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de les accusait.

Il eu une révolte parmis les villageois, ils disaient tous, que c'était eux les coupables.

Même monsieur Shirosaki en fit les frais. Mais il calma tout le monde que son épouse et son fils soyent coupable.

Les rumeurs elles restés la !

Les brimades s'était arrêtés après la mort des six garçons. Hichigo, lui, était heureux. Mais il ne le montrait pas. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir des doutes. Des doutes sur la vérité.

Personne ne devait savoir. Savoir que maintenant, l'agneau s'était transformait en loup. Il avait voulut d'abord voulut leur faire peur. Mais Dés qu'il avait commençé, l'adrenaline était monté, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et ses peurs disparut.

Il avait adoré. Adoré les torturés, les découpés. Il ne regrettait absolument rien.

Maintenant, il n'était plus le petit Hichigo tout faible, qui ne fait que pleurer. Il était un loup qui adoré torturé ses victimes. Victimes qui le méritaient bien sûr !

A partir de ce jour, il ne se laisserait plus jamais faire.

Quelques temps après cet incident, monsieur Shirosaki, fût de nouveau mûté. Douceur était heureuse. Ils allaient revenir en banlieue, moins importante que celle d'avant ! Mais plus importante que ce village merdique !

Les villageois les regardèrent démènagés, sans rien faire. Hichigo était aux anges. Il allait pouvoir refaire sa vie en toute tranquillité.

Ils s'installèrent dans un petit quartier, situé a quarante kilomètre d'Akihabara. Quartier éclairé, propre, avec des trottoires, des voisins agrèables, des fêtes dans des maisons. Une vie normale pour Douceur.

Elle était heureuse. Sa vie allait redevenir comme avant.

Kyo, lui, n'était pas si heureux que sa femme. Il aimait bien sa vie à la campagne. Le problème de la ville c'est que tous les petits secrets ne le reste pas longtemps. Voila, pourquoi il avait demandé, sans l'accord de son épouse, de se faire muter.

Alors quand ses supèrieurs lui avaient annoncer, qu'il était muté dans une banlieue, pour aider ses collègues surchargés, il n'avait pas été heureux du tout. Il ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Surtout pas sa femme. Elle était beaucoup trop fragile pour le supporter.

Leur nouvelle vie leur convenaient. Le cadre familliale était plus que joyeux. Hichigo se sentait mieux dans sa peau, meme s'il subissait, de la part de certains camardes des moqueries. Il ne s'en occupé pas.

On aurait donc pu croire que leur était parfaite. Mais non, un nouveau scandale ébranla leur famille.

Un soir que Douceur préparait le repas, les enfants regardaient la télèvision, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle laissa le repas, pour aller ouvrir. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, à sa porte, la police.

-Bonsoir Madame, excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais est-ce que votre mari est la ?

Demanda un policier, qui n'avait pas l'air d'etre un collègue de son époux.

-Non, il est au boulot. Pourquoi ?

-Nous avons besoin de lui poser des questions. Mais vous etes sur qu'il n'est pas ici ?

-Oui. Je travail en temps partiel et aujourd'hui j'étais en congé. Alors, je suis sur de ne pas l'avoir vu rentrer. Mais vous etes allé à son travail ?

-Oui. Il à terminait à dix-sept heures.

-Ce...ce n'est pas possible. Il finit tous les soirs à dix-huit heures trente.

-Nous avons demandés à ses supèrieurs. Il est censé terminer à dix-sept heures tous les soirs. Lui annonca le policier.

La surprise la laissa muette. Elle tangua dangeureusement vers le sol. Le policier la rattrappa au vol. Lui évitant la chute.

-Mais...mais que fait-il pendant une heure et demie ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise de cuisine.

-Il fait partit d'une sorte de gang. Il fait des cambriolage et des arnaques en tout genre.

-Mais pourquoi ça ? Je...veux dire...qu'il à un bon salaire !

-Apparement il a était rétrogradé. Nous allons vous laissez. Ajouta le deuxième policier qui regardait sa montre.

La nouvelle horrifia Douceur qui se blottit dans le canapé contre ses enfants. Son mari rentra à dix-neuf heures, il parut contrarié.

-Bonsoir, tu as passés un bonne journée ? Demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse il grogna.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Il se comportait vraiment étrangement. Il ne se coucha pas tout de suite. Il était devant son ordinateur.

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Alors elle décida de le suivre.

Un jeudi matin donc elle le suivit. Il alla au boulot normalement. Rien de bien passionnant donc. Puis à dix-sept heures, elle le vu sortir du commissariat.

Les policiers avaient donc raison. Elle laissa sa voiture au parking et le suivit à pied, pour ne pas se faire repèrer.

Il arriva dans un quartier malfamé, où il n'y avait que des entrepots. Il entra à l'intèrieur de l'un d'eux. Elle resta devant la porte à écouter les voix.

Ce qu'elle découvra lui colla des frissons, et la laissa immobile devant la porte en métal de l'entreprot.


	17. Chapter 17

Note auteur: Coucou à tous, je voulais juste vous prévenir que malheureusement ma bêta est hors service si je puis dire. Alors désolé pour les fautes -''' N'hésitez pas à me dire les trop grosses fautes ! Si elles vous genent. Bonne lecture

Review: Désolé je ne sais plus j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Alors je vais dire un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des comms et à ceux qui lisent ma fic.

ayu: Merci pour le comm et non pas joyeux son passé !

Chapitre 17:

Elle était toujours la, devant la porte, à écouter la discussion, qui se dérouler dans l'entrepot. Elle tremblait de froid. Le vent venait s'échouer contre les façades des entrepots. On pouvait admirer la mer se déchainer. (ils sont en bordures de mer)

Les hommes paraissaient nombreux dans la batisse. Elle ne sut dire combien exactement. Ils avaient une discussion animé.

L'un d'entre eux, n'était visiblement, pas content.

Que se passait-il dans ce minable entrepot ?! Et que faisait son mari, avec des gens, visiblement, pas très fréquentable ?! Pensa-t-elle.

Elle décida qu'elle en avait assez vu. Elle repartit, tout aussi discretement qu'elle était venu et appela la police. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait suivit son mari, prise de doute, et qu'apparement celui-ci se rendait dans un lieux insolite.

Les policiers la remericièrent et lui dirent de faire très attention. Au ca-où, s'il quelqu'un l'avait vu les espionner.

Elle écouta leurs conseils et raccrocha.

Ce soir la, quand son époux rentra, il paraisait anxieux. Agité meme. Il regardait sans cesse dehors. Elle ne lui posa aucune question.

Mais au moment de partir se coucher il l'appela.

-Il faut...que je t'avoue quelque chose. Lui avait-il dit.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était assise, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il savait que cela n'était pas bon signe, quand elle faisait ça.

-Il y a quelques temps de cela...j'ai...étais rétrogradé.

Il s'arreta, et la regarda. Mais elle n'ajouta rien.

-Ils ont dit que pour eux j'avais une faute grave, en allant sauver le petit garçon dans l'entrepot. Tu t'en souviens de l'histoire ?

Elle hocha la tete.

-Ils m'ont baissé mon salaire et j'ai demandais à etre muté en campagne.

Il reprit sa respiration, difficilement.

-Je pensais que tout allais s'arranger. Mais quand ils m'ont muté pour aidé des collègues je savais que c'était fichu.

Il essaya de prendre la main de sa femme. Mais elle l'écarta brusquement de celle de son époux.

-Mes amis de collèges m'ont rappelés. Et comme, je n'ai toujours pas récupére mon salaire d'avant, je ne pouvais refuser. Ils m'ont proposés de les aider. Dire où était la police, ou de faire semblant d'etre en patrouille. Je savais que tu aimes les belles choses alors je ne voulais te décevoir.

Elle le scruta. Ses pupilles noisettes, lui lancer des éclairs.

Il était en train d'insinuer, que s'il avait mal tournait tout cela était sa faute ?!

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Lui dit-elle.

-Oui, mais je sais que tes parents ont de l'argent, et que tu aimes cela alors...

Elle le coupa dans sa phrase.

-Mes parents ont durement gagnés cet argent. Ils ont travaillés. Ils n'étaient que de petits ouvriers. Ils ont montés leur boite et tout marche. Ils m'ont eu très tard, alors oui je suis née avec le luxe. Mais mes parents on tout fait pour le gagner cet argent. Je ne suis pas née avec une cuillière en argent dans la bouche, ils m'ont fait travailler avec eux.

Son époux la contempla, admiratif et surprit.

Depuis le début, il pensait que c'était tout le contraire. Qu'elle était une enfant gatée.

Mais en réalité, elle était une enfant d'ouvriers, qui avaient réussit.

Il se trouva horrible.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu peux l'etre ! Tes amis t'ont mit dans la merde. Je n'ai jamais eu recours à ce genre de pratique !

-Non, toi tu as fais pire. Lui lança-t-il.

-Pardon ?!

-Oui, Hichigo.

-Oui je t'ai trompais, oui, et tu sais quoi, je ne me suis pas sentie coupable !

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu ne pensais qu'à toi ! Tout devait etre parfait ! Tu voulais etre aimés de tous. Mais on ne peux pas. Le bon samaritain n'a rien comprit à la vie ! Il a préfèré faire le beau et rire à leurs plaisanteries douteuses plutot que de t'occupés de tes enfants et de ta femme ! Alors oui quand Haakon (normalement c'est un prénom norvégien) est arrivé, ça était mon petit rayon de soleil.

-S'il n'était pas...mort, tu aurais continué à le voir ?

-S'il n'était pas mort, je t'aurais quitté pour lui !

Se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Pour lui sa femme, n'était plus.

-Tu m'aurais quittés pour...pour lui !

-Oui, il m'aimait vraiment, lui. Il me voyait comme j'étais vraiment. Une femme qui veux etre aimée et se sentir belle, désirable, et qui aime plus que tout ses enfants.

Il savait que les enfants n'étaient pas à la maison, Tohru, était chez son copain, Uryu chez un ami. Il était libre.

Il ne fit aucun geste. Il la laissa se lever et lui tournait le dos. Doucement, et silencieusement il prit ses gants de jardinage, qui était sur le buffet. Les enfila. Puis doucement, se plaça derrière elle.

Hichigo, devait partir dormir chez un copain, seulement arrivé là-bas, son ami lui annonça que sa mère était à l'hopital, et qu'il préfèré reporter. Le jeune garçon, comprit, lui dit de bien faire attention à sa mère, et repartit chez lui.

En arrivant, il entendit des voix. Ils parlaient fort. Mais ce n'était pas des cris.

Il s'approcha de la porte de derrière, celle que personne n'utilisait.

Elle possèdait une grande fenetre. Ce qui permettait de voir tout se qui se passait dans la maison, le rideau étant a moitié fermé.

Il pouvait donc voir ses parents, sans qu'eux ne le voit. Il ne savait pas se qu'ils disaient mais ils avaient l'air contrariés.

Il lui tenait le cou, avec force. Il ne devait pour aucun pretexte la lacher. Il avait déjà eu de la chance qu'ils soient seuls. Il savait qu'elle se débattrait, l'instinct de survit, l'en obligerait. Il serra un peu plus fort. Elle couina de douleur. Elle essayé de lui enlever ses mains de son cou. Mais sans succés.

A force de maintenir ses mains autour de son cou, elle s'avanouit, oh pas longtemps mais suffisament pour qu'il la lache, et ailles chercher un objet dans la cuisine.

Il revint vers elle, un couteau à la main. Elle avait peu à peu reprit connaissance.

Elle eu juste le temps, de tourner la tete, le voir revenir vers elle, puis lui assèner un coup de couteau.

Le coup pénètra rapidement, et sans aucune difficulté, dans le corps de Douceur. Elle gémit de douleur, les yeux grands ouverts. Un fin filet de sang coula. Elle mit sa main au niveau de son abdomen pour essayer de faire un point de pression sur sa blessure.

Mais son époux revint à la charge. Les coups pleuvaient. Le sang giclait un peu partout. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, elle le savait.

C'était la fin pour elle. Au dernier instant de sa vie, elle regarda par la fenetre de la porte, ses yeux étaient rivés dessus.

Quand il eu finit, une marre de sang jonchait le sol. Il laissa tomber le couteau retira ses gants les mits dans un sac plastique. Il partit se laver. Nettoya ses vetements et les mit également dans le sac. Puis il sortit de la maison.

Il découpa les gants et ses vetements, le plus petit possible et les remit dans le sac, qu'il ferma avec un noeud. Puis les enterra dans la foret, bien profondemment.

Puis, il rentra chez lui et appela la police.

Les pauvres policiers reconnurent la femme a qui ils avaient eu à faire. Ils comprirent aussitot que c'était lié à leur affaire. L'enquete dura plus de six mois mais rien. Ils ne surent jamais qui avait tué Douceur. Monsieur Shirosaki fut emprisonné six mois après pour complicité dans plusieurs affaires. Il fut condamné à deux ans de prison.

Tohru fut accueillit par les parents de son petit-ami, Uryu lui alla avec ses grands parents paternel. Quand-t-a Hichigo, lui, personne ne voulut de lui. Aller savoir pourquoi !

Alors il fut placé en foyer. La pire chose qui puisse arriver à un enfant. A l'époque, il avait huit ans. Il se rappeler. Forcement, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit son père assassiner sa mère de sang froid.

Il savait maintenant, d'où lui venait ses envies macabres, de son père !

Le temps s'écoula et le petit Hichigo grandit. Il n'eut aucune nouvelle de ses frères et soeur. Il resta en foyer, où à plusieurs reprises, il fut mit dans des maisons d'accueil.

La première fut celle de petits vieux, adorables. Il y resta six mois. Il fut rammené en foyer, car l'un des petits vieux décéda d'une crise cardiaque et l'autre ne pouvait s'occuper seul d'un ado.

Un an après, il fut de nouveau accueillit. Un couple, bien sous tout rapport, a priori.

Ils le battait. Alors un jour, il se défendit et coupa l'oreille du mari et s'enfuit.

La maison des Honda était très accueillante, trop meme, car ils étaient dix enfants de foyer. Trop nombreux, ils ne pouvaient vivre indéfiniment comme cela. Ils durent faire un choix et Hichigo fit partit de ceux qui revint au foyer.

Il trouva enfin, une maison, qui voulait bien de lui. Un couple d'homosexuel. Très gentils, cultivés. Shiguré et Hanataro s'en occupait comme de leur propre fils.

Ils vivaient en banlieue. Chic mais calme. Il fut inscrit dans le collège du quartier. C'est là-bas, qu'il rencontra un enfant unique, à ses yeux. Un enfant qui était comme lui, qui vivait avec une différence. Et qui l'avait accueillit les bras ouverts.

Ce petit garçon agé de onze ans, s'appelait Ichigo Kurosaki.

Il en avait finit avec elle. Son sang avait giclait partout, son maillot était fichu ! Son visage avait été éclaboussait. Heureusement qu'il avait prit des gants. Il soupira d'aise. Comme il se sentait bien mieux maintenant. Il allait pouvoir vivre tranquille. Elle ne serait plus dans ses pattes, a tenir Ichigo par le bras.

Anna-Léna était enfin morte !

Qu'elle idiote elle était ! Il lui avait donné rendez-vous et, elle était venu, seule. En plein milieu de la foret. Elle ne s'était pas inquiètait. Pas une seconde. Elle pensait quoi ?! Qu'il allait lui déclarer sa flamme ?! Berk !

Que les filles sont stupides ! Tellement cul cul la praline ! Croire une telle chose était vraiment stupide de sa part !

Lui, il aimait les hommes ! Il l'avait toujours sut. Depuis, le soir, où par accident, il avait vu Shiguré et Hanataro se faire du bien. Il avait comprit qu'il était comme eux.

Ichigo était pour lui, l'homme idéal, ils se ressemblaient physiquement et mentalement. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement.

Plusieurs mois après la mort d'Anna-Léna, Ichigo, lui tomba dans les bras. Il avait tant attendu ce moment, qu'il en profita. Il le dégusta.

S'était partit d'un baiser. Un simple baiser. Puis les deux ados, s'étaient soudain enlacés. Leur langues se touchaient. Le blanc glissa ses mains sous le maillot du roux. Il vint caresser ses muscles, qui étaient développés par la piscine et la course, il remonta jusqu'aux petit boutons de chair et les titilla du bouts des doigts.

La réaction fut immédiat. Le roux gémit. Ils cassèrent le baiser, pour s'observer.

Les doigts d'Hichigo, furent remplacé par sa langue. Il continua, en meme temps, à découvrir le corps de son futur amant.

Ichigo se laissé faire, paralysé par le plaisir qu'on lui prodiguait.

Il ne sut dire comment, ni à quel moment, il se retrouva nu comme un vers face à un Hichigo très observateur. Ses mains sur son corps lui faisait pousser des petits cris.

Il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit, presque aussitot, surprit. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et doux engloutir son membre dressé.

Il baissa la tete et pu voir Hichigo s'activait sur son bout de chair. Instinctivement, il mit ses mains dans ses cheveux blanc.

Celui-ci ronronnait de bonheur. Quand il arreta sa tache, il poussa le roux sur le lit et le chevaucha. Il ne s'était meme pas prèparé ! Mais il s'en fichait.

Il fut légèrement crispé au début, puis se détentit, il regardait le roux.

Le caressait. Stimulait son membre. Il haletait sous le double plaisir. Sentir son membre à l'intèrieur d'Hichigo et le voir se faire du bien était aphrodisiaque et sacrement bon.

Il attrapa les hanches de son amant et commença de léger va et vient.

A bout d'un certain temps, ce fut le blanc qui accèléra le rythme en agitant ses hanches sur le membre du roux. Les deux jeunes hommes poussaient des gémissements de plaisirs. La sueur leur coulait sur le visage et le corps. Ils respiraient difficilement, par la bouche. Les coups de rein d'Ichigo étaient devenut rapides, profonds, laissant son amant tout tremblant de plaisir. A present a quatres pattes sur le lit, le roux derrière lui, il fixait ses doigts qui serraient le draps.

Il sentit le coup de rein du roux, puis sa semence se déversait en lui, tout en continuant ses vas et vient. Il eclaboussa son lit quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils restèrents quelques instants dans la meme position sans bouger.

Leur histoire commença bien. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Pas de dispute. Rien. Rien aurait pu laisser dire qu'un jour tout cela allait se briser d'un coup.

Il fallut par malheur, que le blanc, laisse son dossier chez lui. Le dossier psychiatrique et personnel. Celui où cet homme, qu'il avait rencontré un soir dans un bar, noté toutes les notes sur Hichigo. Cet homme était un ancien psychiatre, révoqué pour avoir couhé avec une cliente, il avait eu une condamnation pour voyeurisme. Six mois à peine de prison.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés, un soir où le blanc deprimé de ne pas avoir Ichigo, avait voulut se souler. Ils avaient bien discutés, puis couchés ensemble. Et puis s'étaient revut en toute amitié. Puis ils avaient convenut un marché. Ce marché.

Llyod ferait faire une sorte de thérapie, de consultation, chaque mois, à Hichigo. L'homme avait tout découvert de passé du blanc. Mais il n'avait pas fuit, au contraire.

Ils en avaient discutés tout simplement. Puis leur petite routine débuta. A chaque fin du mois, il venait, faisait une consultation et finissait en conchant avec Llyod. Tous deux étaient contents de leur arrangement. Qui continua malgré, le fait que le blanc sortait depuis peu avec Ichigo.

Mais, il ne pouvait arreter ! Hichigo, avait trouvé le meilleur amant qu'il puisse rencontrer ! Il en était presque drogué !

Alors quand Ichigo était tombé sur le sms de ce fameux Lloyd, lui rappelant leur rendez-vous, et de ne pas oublier le dossier, le roux avait eu des doutes. Voila pourquoi il s'était mit à chercher.

Ce qu'il avait trouvé l'avait laissé sans voix. Dans ce dossier, se trouvait, la preuve qu'Hichigo le trompait avec Llyod, car il y avait des photos de leurs ébats.

Puis la preuve des crimes de son " copain". Il avait son journal intime.

La chose la plus précieuse au monde pour un etre humain.

Dévoilant le moindre détails de sa vie, de son enfance, de son malheur. Voila comment débuta la cavale du roux. Fuir, contre un homme sanguinaire, cinglé, qui le trompait. Ichigo en avait été écoeuré. Lui qui avait abandonné quelques-un de ses amis pour le blanc s'était rendut compte qu'il avait fait une grave erreur.

Maintenant, il était coincé dans cette foutue boite ! Que transportait Hichigo comme une vulgaire conserve.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de trajet, Hichigo, le laissa de nouveau "libre" dans un pièce au dimension normale.

Il avait été seul pendant quarante-huit heures. Contemplant sa nouvelle prison, il avait pu aperçevoir une minuscule ouverte près de la commode en bois. Il la cacha en déplaçant la commode.

Son ravisseur revint. Un plateau à la main.

-Bonjour mon chéri.

-...

-Tu ne dis rien ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Je n'ai rien à dire au menteur.

Sa réponse laissa Hichigo sur le cul. Il le scruta, sans comprendre.

-Menteur ?!

-Mmm.

-Je...suis un menteur ?!

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi donc ?!

-Tu cachais bien ton jeu.

Le blanc, le fixait, le plateau toujours à la main.

-Je suppose qu'il est bien meilleur au lit que moi, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Mais qui donc ?

-Lloyd.

Hichigo plissa les yeux. Il n'était pas content, mais alors pas du tout. Comment avait-il découvert Lloyd ?!

-Qui ça ?

-Ton pseudo psychiatre. Celui qui te ramonait tout les fins de mois.

Le ton d'Ichigo était menaçant.

-Jaloux ?! Lui demanda simplement le blanc.

-Après tout c'est normal que tu te sentes mieux avec lui, vu que lui savait toutes les horreurs que tu as vécus et fait.

Le roux se leva du lit. Brusquement.

-Tu ne dis rien ?! C'est étrange, toi qui as toujours réponse à tout.

Le blanc se mordit la lèvre.

-J'ai peut-etre l'air, d'un parfait idiot, d'un faible, d'un ennyeux petit professeur, mais je ne le suis pas ! Tu devrais le savoir !

Le blanc recula d'un pas.

-J'ai toujours étais honnete avec les gens, enfin, presque. Mais la chose que j'ai le plus horreur c'est qu'on me trompe, en pensant que je ne le verrais pas.

La situation dérapé.

-Tu as tués Anna-Léna pour m'avoir, et dés que c'est le cas tu me trompes avec un vieux dégènéré !

Il n'avait jamais vu Ichigo dans cet état. Que s'était-il passait pour que d'un coup il réagisse comme cela ?!

-Je ne suis pas un jouet ! J'ai toujours dis que le premier qu'il le ferait aurait de mes nouvelles ! En plus toi, tu oses me kidnapper pour revendiquer ton amour ! Ton amour tu peux te le carrer la où je pense ! Cria-t-il.

-Calmes-toi Ichigo.

-Non, tu vas payer pour se que tu m'as fais subir pendant toutes ces années et pour Grimmjow tiens !

Le blanc fronça les sourcils en entendant ce nom.

La lutte débuta quand Ichigo lui sauta dessus. Il était hors de lui. On aurait dit une bete. Il lui déchira ses vetements et tout se qu'il arrivait à attraper.

Hichigo eu peur soudain. Oui, peur d'Ichigo, il était dans un état second. Comme si l'isolement, le manque de nourriture, de lumière l'avait rendu fou.

Les cris, les coups, sifflaient dans l'air de la pièce. Ils étaient tous deux en sang. La sueur leur coulant dessus. La bouche ouverte pour respirer.

Un véritable cauchemar pour Hichigo, qui voyait ses chances de garder le roux près de lui disparaitre petit à petit.

Soudain, le bourreau s'ecroula sous le poids du roux, et se retrouva au sol piétinnait par un homme pleins de haine et de colère.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait faire pour reprendre le dessur, il entendit des sirenes de police.

C'était fichu. La fin approchait. Il devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?!


	18. Chapter 18

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, désolé ! Il est aussi un peu plus petit, mais c'est pour mieux savourer l'histoire.

Review:

Miss: Oui Hichigo s'en prend pleins la figure, il l'a mérité aussi ! Mais faut bien que la police arrive sinon, Ichigo aurait finit par le tuer ! Merci pour ta review ^^

ayu: Oui il faut bien qu'il se rebelle. Il va pas rester toute sa vie enfermé !Meric pour ta review ^^

So Mizu: Et oui je rends la liberté d'Ichigo, je suis sadique mais pas trop non plus ! Et non t'inquiète ce n'est pas la fin.

Naoki Akuro: C'est ma marque de fabrique le suspens lol. Alors avec Grimmjow et bien suspens lol, il faut lire ce chapitre et tu auras une petite idée. Merci, je suis heureuse que mon humble fic te plaise. Merci pour ta review ^^.

Chapitre 18:

Merci pour tous vos comms cela me fais plaisir. Bonne lecture à tous.

Résumé:

Soudain, le bourreau s'écroula sous le poids du roux, et se retrouva au sol piétinnait par un homme pleins de haine et de colère.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait faire pour reprendre le dessus, il entendit des sirenes de police.

C'était fichu. La fin approchait. Il devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?!

Son coeur battait la chamade, son souffle était irrégulier, ses neurones en pleins travail. Il cherchait déseperrement une solution. Il devait se tirer de cette affaire. Il ne devait pas finir comme ça.

Malheureusment pour lui, le roux n'était pas décidé à le laisser réflèchir correctement.

Il se battait même s'il saignait, s'il avait du mal à respirer et s'il ne savait comment cela aller finir. Il devait se battre coûte que coûte ! C'était sa seule chance.

Hichigo le savait plus ou moins. Quand il avait rencontré le roux, il avait été admiratif devant sa ténasité et son courage face aux épreuves. Mais la, ses belles qualités allés le perdre.

-Ii...Ichigo...calmes-toi. Lui conseilla le blanc.

-Gné...gné...Se fut par des bruits presques animales que le roux lui répondit.

Lui voulait se venger. Il s'en moquait qu'il y est des sirenes de police, au contraire, il voulait leur prouver qu'il n'était pas faible comme il paraissait.

Le petit professeur de français n'était pas si inutile que ça. Il était comme, devenu, fou.

Les conditions de vie qu'il avait eu pendant son kidnapping l'avait rendu agréssif.

Il lui en voulait de lui avoir fait voir de toutes le couleurs, alors que, lui, n'avait rien demandé, ni même jamais rien fait pour mériter ça.

C'était ça l'amour ?! Ca rends dingue au point de faire souffrir la personne, qu'on dit aimer ?! Si c'était ça, Ichigo, n'en voulait pas. Il avait suffisamment souffert.

Il agrippa le col du tee-shirt d'Hichigo et le secoua énergiquement pendant quelques minutes, puis sa main glissa, lentement, vers le cou du blanc.

Sa main, accroché, à son cou, son regard fixé dans celui de son ex-kidnappeur, ses dents serré, grinçant les unes contres les autres.

Il avait une tête de fou qui sortirait de l'asile.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, les policiers s'activaient à mettre en oeuvre leur plan d'attaque pour sauver Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kensei Muguruma était tendu. Pas à cause du criminel qui était dans la maison, non, il savait qu'ils n'auraient aucuns mal, a le capturer. Mais le fait de rencontrer le fameux Kurosaki Ichigo le rendait nerveux. Allez ssvoir pourquoi, lui même ne savait pas vraiment. C'était inexplicable.

Les traits de caractères qu'il avait pu voir de sa victime, l'avait hypnotisé, envoûté.

Et maintenant qu'il était à deux doigts de le voir, il était aussi nerveux qu'un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. Il espèrait que personne ne le verrait.

Seulement, il avait oublié, que son lieutenant avait l'oeil pour ce genre de détail.

Il le trouvait étrangement tendu pour cette mission. Elle était pourtant banale, simple comme bonjour ! Mais non, l'argenté était la, derrière sa voiture fixant la porte de la maison, visiblement inquièt.

Qu'avait-il donc ?

-Il y a beaucoup de bruits suspects la-dedans ! Fit remarquer un policier.

-Oui, je me demande ce qui peux bien se passer a l'intèrieur ? Demanda Hisagi.

C'est bruits étranges n'arrivaient pas à être identifiés.

-Lâche-moi Ichigo je t'en prie. Le supplia Hichigo.

-Vv...va...chier... Lui répondit son agresseur.

Il rafermit sa prise sur le cou d'Hichigo. Sa colère était telle qu'il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que sa vengeance.

Toute personne, qui le connaissait, et qui le voyait actuellement, ne le reconnaitrait probablement pas.

Comme quoi l'aspect psychologique n'est pas négligeable !

Dehors tout s'organisé. Ils devaient être prêt pour lancer l'assaut. Aucune erreur ne devait venir intervenir pendant l'attaque. La perfection était de rigueur aujourd'hui.

Pendant que son lieutenant parlait avec des policiers, lui, essayé de calmer sa nervosité grandissante. Quand ce fût le moment, il n'eu pas le temps de réflèchir plus que cela, ils entrèrent dans la maison.

A l'intèrieur de la maison le calme régnait. Cela inquiètait un peu les policiers. Puis les bruits reprirent quelques secondes plus tard. Que se passait-il ?!

Etait-il en train de torturer Ichigo Kurosaki ?

Ils étaient tous en train d'imaginer les pires tortures qu'Hichigo pouvait faire subir au roux. Il se dépêchèrent.

La maison possède un rez de chaussé et un étage. En bas, une cuisine, salon, salle à manger, wc, bureau. A l'étage, cinq chambres, deux salle de bains, un débarat, alors "la visite" de la maison fût plus longue qu'ils l'avaient prévu.

Seulement, quand ils ouvrirent brusquement la bonne porte, ils tombèrent sur un tableau, qui, les laissa sans voix.

Ichigo Kurosaki a califourchon sur son agresseur, le tenant d'une main au cou, et de l'autre le frappant. L'agresseur était devenu la victime !

Ils dûrent maintenir le roux éloigné d'Hichigo, car il ne voulait pas arrêter de le frapper. Ils firent monter le blanc dans une voiture banalisé, et le roux dans une ambulance pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain midi, il était dans le cirage. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvé. Il paniqua à cette idée, il regarda tout autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Son coeur battait la chamade. Ses idées étaient confuses.

Où suis-je ?! Pourquoi ai-je des pansements partout ?! Suis-je en sécurité, pour de bon ? Où l'as-ton emmenés ?!

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Vu la couleur de la chambre et le matèriel médical, il comprit qu'il était à l'hôpital.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réflèchir plus longtemps, car quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme, qu'Ichigo voyait pour la première entra.

Le silence qui régna dans la pièce, servit aux deux hommes de s'observer.

Grand, musclé, la peau blanche, les cheveux courts argentés, les yeux marrons, un piercing au sourcils gauche et un autre à l'oreille gauche, tous deux dorés.

Pas vraiment banale !

Il s'assit sur la chaise, à la gauche du lit du roux. Se tourna, pour regarder le roux, puis dit:

-Bonjour monsieur Kurosaki. Je me présente, je suis le commissaire Muguruma. Vous rappelez-vous de la journée d'hier ?

Ichigo observa quelques secondes son visiteur puis fixa ses mains et de nouveau l'argenté.

-Oui, je m'en souviens très bien.

-J'aimerai que vous me racontiez se qu'il s'est passé ?

-Quel moment excatement ?

-De A à Z, s'il vous plaît. Prenez votre temps.

Il soupira et commença son récit.

-J'étais en train de faire mes cartons pour deménager quand il frappa à ma porte. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais, je lui ai répondu. Puis il me semble qu'il s'est affolé, ou plutôt énervé et pendant que je continuais mes cartons, dos à lui, il en a profité pour m'assomer avec une satuette.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour boire un verre d'eau.

-Quand je me suis réveillais, j'étais dans une chambre, qu'il avait fait. Elle ressemble, trait pour trait à ma chambre d'enfant, dans mon ancienne maison.

Il...il voulait que je me sente chez moi, comme avant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il m'a retenu prisonnier...mais, un jour il m'a enfermé dans un sorte de boîte. Pour me déplacer. Il m'a de nouveau enfermé, dans la pièce, où vous nous avez trouvés. En gros c'est ça, à quelques détails près.

Le commissaire n'avait absolument pas parlé depuis le début du récit du roux.

Il l'avait écouté attentivement, sans le quitter des yeux, impressionné par le calme du roux pendant son récit.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Elle sourit au roux, puis lui demanda:

-Bonjour, comment vous sentez-vous monsieur Kurosaki ?

-Bonjour, à côté de mes pompes.

-Normal, nous vous avons donné de la morphine pour évité que vous souffriez trop de vos nombreuses blessures.

-J...j'en ai beaucoup je suppose ?!

Elle hôcha la tête vers la droite pour lui confirmer.

Il soupira. Il n'était pas près de sortir. Il ferma les yeux, et se frotta le visage avec les mains, comme pour se réveiller.

-Monsieur Kurosaki...

-Ichigo !

L'argenté le regarda surprit.

-Appelez-moi Ichigo, j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille ! Contrairement à ce que je faisais croire, je ne suis pas si froid que cela.

-D'accord, I...Ichigo. Euh..., la nervosité de Muguruma revint au galop, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Je sais que ma question va sûrement vous surprendre mais, savez-vous pourquoi Hichigo Shirosaki vous a kidnappé ?

-Il est psychologiquement affaiblie, il voulait recreer son petit univers parfait, ainsi que notre relation d'avant.

-Vous êtes sortis avec lui ?

-Oui, environ cinq mois. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve son dossier.

-Le fameux dossier psychatrique.

-Vous êtes au courant ?! Demanda Ichigo surprit.

-Monsieur Ichimaru nous l'a ammené.

-Gin est venu ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui. Vous le connaissez ? Mentit Muguruma.

-Oui, il...il m'a pas mal aidé quand...j'avais besoin d'aide. C'est lui qui m'a dit que je devais me méfier d'Hichigo mais, je...je ne l'ai pas cru.

Toc Toc Toc

Gin Ichimaru entra, à son tour dans la chambre, il regarda les deux hommes qui étaient silencieux.

-Bonjour, je vous dérange ?

-Non, nous avions finit. Lui répondit le commissaire, tout en se levant et s'étirant.

Gin regardait le roux, d'un air mélancolique.

-Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à vous deux. Au revoir. Dit l'argenté en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Gin s'assit sur le bord du lit. Détailla le visage fatigué du roux.

-Tu n'as pas bonne mine !

Il leva les épaules.

-Ichi...le plus vieux posa son front contre celui du plus jeune.

On entendait que leur souffle dans la pièce.

-Gin, excuse-moi. Murmura Ichigo

-De quoi ?!

-De ne pas t'avoir écouté.

-Chut ! Il posa son index contre sa bouche.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui du roux.

Pendant ce temps, au commissariat, Hichigo ruminait des idées noires dans sa celulle.

Personne n'avait voulu lui dire où était le roux. Ils avaient, même étaient choqués qu'il le demande. Allongé sur, ce qu'il servait de lit, dans la celulle il essayait de dormir.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait trop à son roux.

Comment allait-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?! Il voulait rejoindre Ichigo, savoir son état de santé.

-Alors comment va Ichigo ? Demanda Grimmjow, allongé, nu dans le lit défait.

-On a dû le maintenir loin d'Hichigo.

-Pourquoi ? Grimmjow se redressa sur ses coudes pour mieux observer son interlocuteur.

-Il était an train de frapper Hichigo.

-Hein ?! Il s'est defendu ?!

-Il l'a attaqué plutôt !

-Hé ben !

-Il cachait bien son jeu ! Lui dit le brun, tout en se rapprochant du bleuté.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

-Jaloux ?!

Le brun se tourna, vexé.

-Hisagi ! Je rigole. Tu es plus important que lui à mes yeux ! Le rassura le bleuté en l'enlaçant.

A sa réponse, le brun sourit discrétement. Heureux que le bleuté ne le voie pas comme une conquête.

Review ? ^^ please.

Note auteur: Voila la fin de ce chapitre. Merci de l'avoir lu. Cette fic n'est pas encore terminé, je vais expliquer l'histoire plus en détail, ainsi que les couples !

Chizu Aki


	19. Chapter 19

Reviews:

Priscilla dit l'ange de la mor:

coucou ma belle, et oui revirement de situation. Et pour les couple et bien surprise ! Merci pour ton comm.

Ramen96: Merci pour ton comm.

Toupie: Cela me fais plaisir de voir que mon histoire attire un peu de monde. Alors oui dans l'histoire je change par moment de sujet seulement normalement il y a des espaces et je ne sais pas pourquoi quand je le publie impossible de garder ma mise en page, car en espaçant cela choque moins. Grimmjow et un sale type en effet ! Merci pour ton comm.

Gwenoo: Changement totale de paysage pour Ichigo ! Et pour les couples je suis un peu sadique je garde le secret lol. Kensei se sent bizarre je trouve cela marrant de montrer un côte plus timide de lui.

Merci pour ton joli "petit comm" cela me fais trés plaisir. Merci merci merci.

Chapitre 19:

Merci pour tous vos comms cela me fais plaisir. Bonne lecture à tous.

Résumé:

Le brun se tourna, vexé.

_Hisagi ! Je rigole. Tu es plus important que lui à mes yeux ! Le rassura le bleuté en l'enlaçant.

A sa réponse, le brun sourit discrètement. Heureux que le bleuté ne le voit pas comme une conquête.

Après le départ de Gin, Ichigo avait contemplé le paysage par la fenêtre sans rien dire, ni même bouger. Les infirmières qui s'étaient relayés à son chevet l'avaient regardé perplexe.

Qu'avait-il donc ?!

Son passé avait subitement décidé de ressurgir en pleine face. Et la, il devait avouer qu'il avait énormement de mal à se contenir, ses larmes, parfois coulaient toutes seules. Puis elles s'arrêtaient et le calme l'emportait aussitôt et il regardait pensif autour de lui.

Il était dans l'une de ses transes quand Kensei débarqua dans la chambre du roux. Il s'arrêta net devant lui. S'inquiètant de son état psychologique. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Le fixa sans bouger. Puis quand les larmes déboulèrent, le commissaire, prit délicatement la main du roux la plus proche de lui.

Il lui caressa doucement. Il voulait le rassurer. Il ne savait ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il imaginé que cela avait un rapport à tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans sa vie.

Il fallait qu'il prenne soin de leur victime, car sinon elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Pendant plus d'une heure il caressa la main du roux et essaya de le calmer avec quelques paroles.

D'ailleurs, il réussit à le détendre suffisamment pour que les larmes du roux s'arrêtent et qu'il s'endorme paisiblement.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait lui parler.

Son agresseur, Hichigo Shirosaki, était en prison pour l'instant. Pas encore jugé. En prison, ils avaient dû l'endormir pour qu'il se laisse faire.

Il n'était pas le prisonnier model ! Agité, solitaire, et trop calme à la fois. Cela inquiétaient les gardes.

Le commissaire Muguruma recommença plusieurs fois d'affilé son petit manège avec la victime, en fait il venait tous les jours le voir, le plus souvent le roux dormait.

Cela l'arrangeait. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire au roux sur le pourquoi le commissaire chargé de son affaire venait-il le voir sans cesse.

La seule personne que le roux pu voir fût Gin, qui était venu le voir.

_Gin que fais-tu ici ?!

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ba je suis venu te voir, quelle question !

_Après...après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'aurais cru que...tu ne voudrais plus me voir.

_Tu dis que des bêtises ! Protesta l'argenté en s'asseillant sur le lit.

Le roux baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à comment l'argenté réagirait vraiment.

Lui qui a l'habitude de voir les gens fuirent, ne pensait pas que son aîné reviendrait vers lui.

_Alors mon petit Ichigo, comment te sens-tu ?

_Hum...la tête dans le coltard, mise à part ça, je me sens tout faible.

_Cela ne m'étonnes guère. Après ce que tu as vécus je crois que c'est tout à fait normal.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais pas le genre de silence désagréable comme on en voit pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi dire. La c'était un silence de retrouvail.

_Ca faisait longtemps ma petite carotte. Ajouta Gin.

Le roux rougit aussitôt à sa réplique. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs.

Personne ne l'avait plus appeler comme ça depuis des années. En réalité, il n'y avait QUE Gin qui l'appelait comme cela.

_Je...

Il lui posa délicatement son index sur la bouche, Chuuutt, ma petite carotte, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ça, c'est du passé. Le rassura-t-il.

Il l'enlaça tendrement.

_Bon faut que j'y aille, je reviendrai.

_D'accord. A bientôt.

Il s'en alla tranquillement.

Gin se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur du lycée où avait travaillé Ichigo.

On le fixa étrangement.

Que faisait cet inconnu dans les couloirs du lycée ?! Voila ce que pensait tout les professeurs qui l'avait croisé.

Il était juste venu parler avec l'ancien employeur du roux, pour avoir des informations sur lui. Savoir comment il avait évouler sans lui.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévut c'est de rencontrer deux paires d'yeux qui l'hypnotisèrent instentanément.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour mieux les observer.

Ce qui fit sourire les deux personnes concernés.

Toc Toc Toc

_Entrez ! S'exclama une voix grave derrière la porte en bois.

L'argenté entra dans le bureau mal éclairé.

_Bonjour.

_Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_Je me permets de vous déranger, car j'aurai souhaitai avoir des informations sur Ichigo Kurosaki, s'il vous plait.

_Des...informations ? De quel genre d'informations ?

_Juste savoir s'il s'était intégré parmis ses collègues, enfin comment il était quoi !

_Je...je ne comprends pas...pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

_Je suis un ami, policier, précisa-t-il, d'Ichigo, et comme je l'ai connus bien avant qu'il arrive ici j'aurai aimé, savoir comment cela se passait ici.

-Rien avoir avce l'enquête donc ?! Demanda le directeur inquiet.

_Non, rien à avoir. Lui sourit l'argenté.

Le directeur souffla, discrétement, de soulagement. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne rien avoir pu faire pour le pauvre Ichigo, de plus, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de regarder les dossiers de ses professeurs.

Il aurait peux voir que quelque chose clochait.

_Hé bien...il était très discret concernant sa vie.

_En somme, personne de son entourage ne connaissait sa vie ?!

_Oui. Avoua le directeur honteux.

Le silence qui s'installa dans la pièce, en disait long sur la honte qui pesait sur la conscience du l'homme assit dans l'énorme fauteuil en cuir vert.

_Je ne suis pas la pour vous juger. Ichigo a...toujours était discret. Essaya de la rassurer le policier, d'un ton très calme.

Le directeur se détendit légèrement.

_Il ne se laisse pas souvent approcher de près. Même moi, j'ai eu du mal, à l'approcher d'un peu plus près.

Quand l'argenté sortit de son entrevue avec l'ancien employeur d'Ichigo, celui-ci souffla de soulagement.

Il n'avait jamais était autant sous pression que durant sa discussion avec ce policier.

Cet homme était vraiment étrange. On n'arrivait pas à voir se qu'il pouvait bien penser. Et surtout son visage avait une particularité étrange.

En effet, on ne voyait pas les expressions, d'habituellement visible sur toutes personnes, normalement constitués.

Il ne possedait qu'une seule expression faciale. Un semblant de sourire. Une sorte de masque, impermiable à toutes émotions extèrieurs.

Celui qui ne le connaissait pas se disait qu'il était bizarre.

Quand on allait au dela de son aspect extérieur, on pouvait voir qu'il est très joviale, intelligent et un talentueux policier.

Quand Gin revint voir le roux, il fût surprit d'y retrouver le commissaire Muguruma, à son chevet.

_Kensei ?!

_Mmm ? Demanda le commissaire, qui s'était endormit, la tête contre le roux.

_Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?!

_Je...il releva la tête très difficilement, il venait à peine de se réveiller, je...

Gin s'approcha de lui, et quand il fût suffisamment près, se mit à rire doucement.

_Pourquoi tu te marres ?!

_Tu as la marque de ta main sur la joue.

_Ah...

_Que fais-tu ici ?! Redemanda Gin.

_Je suis venu interroger monsieur Kurosaki, mais il dormait alors

_Alors tu t'es dis et si je faisais une petite sieste moi aussi, l'interrompit Gin en rigolant.

_Non. Grogna le commissaire, pas vraiment d'humeur à se qu'on le taquine dés son réveil.

_Il a l'air heureux. Commenta soudainement Gin, en observant Ichigo.

Kensei le fix, immobile.

Il a l'air heureux ?! Pensa-t-il, mais ce ne sont que des apparences.

Il avait arrête de compter le nombre de fois il où le roux était dans un état second.

Il décida de ne pas lui en parler, puisque à son avis, le roux n'aimerait sûrement pas que quelqu'un d'autre découvre son véritable état.

Et puis, s'en savoir vraiment pourquoi, il voulait garder ce secret pour lui seul.

Ce sentiment inexplicable était apparut sans prévenir, sans comprendre pourquoi il était la.

C'est pourquoi, le commissaire venait souvent rendre visite au roux. Il le consolait comme il le pouvait. Il n'avait donc pas pu parler au roux depuis un moment, puisque souvent dans un état second Ichigo ne parlait pas.

Gin s'assit tranquillement sur le lit du patient.

Kensei, avait la mauvaise impression que l'argenté montrait fièrement que le roux lui appartenait. Il trouvait cela dégradant et insultant.

Il s'étira contre sa chaise et observa, tendrement, le roux allongé dans le lit.

Il avait le teint blanc comme un lavabo, des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux décoiffés, mais malgré tout cela, Kensei, lui trouvait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'attirant.

Il soupira. Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ! Il se trouvait stupide. Comme un adolescent en pleine crise.

_Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai du boulot. S'exclama le commissaire, tout en se levant.

_Oui, après la sieste que tu as fais, tu dois être en forme ! Le taquina Gin.

L'autre leva les yeux aux ciel et s'en alla s'en rien dire de plus.

Gin se retrouva donc seul avec son ami, qui dormait profondément.

Il en profita pour s'allonger à côté de lui et plongea dans ses souvenirs.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Ichigo. Comment l'oublier !

La toute première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était au coin d'une rue. Une simple rue piétonne.

_Flash Back 1_

_Je venais de sortir du commissariat. Il était quinze heures. Je n'avais pas pu manger. _

_Comme d'habitude. Ma vie s'est mon travail. Je ne fais que ça. _

_Je ne suis pourtant pas très vieux mais ma vie ressemble déjà à celle d'un célibataire endurcit._

_Alors pour me remplir un peu l'estomac, suite aux exclamations de mes collègues, je décidai d'aller dans un de ses nouveaux petits salons de thé modernes._

__Bonjour monsieur, me salua poliment la serveuse, qui était à l'accueil._

__Bonjour mademoiselle. Lui répondis-je._

_Je m'installais à une table et pris la carte. Alors que je la contemplais, dans mon champ de vision, j'aperçus un jeune homme qui avait l'air agité s'asseoire à une table voisine. _

_Il regarda tout autour de lui. Puis se décida à prendre la carte qui était sur la table. _

_Entre temps, une serveuse était venue prendre ma commande._

_J'avais donc tout le loisir d'observer cet individu étrange. _

_Le jeune homme, n'avait vraiment pas l'air très bien vieux. Une chevelure de feu très courte, un teint bronzé, des yeux chocolats avec une note ambre, qui lui donné un côté malicieux ou plus agité encore !_

_A priori un garçon normal. Enfin mis à part son agitement, ses regards appeurés vers dehors, et son toc de tout le temps regarder son portable._

_Je savourais mes gourmandises commandées. Mon estomac semblait plutôt content d'être remplit puisqu'il ne faisait plus de bruit. _

_C'est alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs apparut devant la vitrine du salon. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Celui qui était dans le salon, lui, s'était caché derrière la carte du salon. Il semblait fuir._

_Est-ce que c'est deux jeunes hommes étaient liés ?! Bonne question._

_Quelqu'un vient prendre sa commande. Il demanda d'être servit assez rapidement s'il s'était possible. Sa voix était douce pour celle d'un jeune homme. _

_La serveuse lui répondit que oui c'était possible. _

_Elle revint quinze minutes plus tard avec sa commande. Toujours avec son sourire commerciale sur les lèvres. _

_Il la remercia et attaqua. Le nez dans son dessert, un oeil suspicieux qui regardait dehors. _

_C'est aussi en quinze minutes qu'il dévora ce qu'il avait dans son assiette, puis paya à l'accueil et sortit en courant, en rabattant sa capuche sur la tête._

_Fin Flash back_

Voila comment j'ai vu pour la première fois Ichigo.

La deuxième fois fût plus longue et plus constructive.

Après notre première rencontre j'avais rangé cette "histoire" dans le coin de ma tête, sans pour autant oublier.

_Flash Back 2_

_J'étais de garde aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, j'avais échangé mes heures avec un collègue qui avait besoin de sa soirée. _

_Il était vingt-trois heures trente, rien à l'horizon, trop calme pour certains, qui avaient décidés de faire un partie de carte._

_Moi, je m'isolais pour faire la paperasse. _

_J'imaginais que la fin de la nuit allait être tout aussi calme que le début. _

_Trentes minutes plus tard, un jeune homme, avec la capuche sur la tête, arriva._

_Derrière lui, un homme, le tenait fermement par le bras._

_Il le fit asseoire sur une chaise près de l'entrée et se dirigea vers un de mes collègues, qui lui, trop fénéant le redirigea vers moi. _

__Bonsoir, excusez moi de vous déranger, mais votre collègue m'a dit de m'adresser à vous. Me dit d'une voix grave l'homme._

_Il avait l'air d'avoir trente ans, environ, grand, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, corpulent mais pas gras, les cheveux très courts, noirs._

__Bonsoir, oui en effet. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lui demandais-je en arrêtant de faire ma paperasse._

__Voila, mon ami, veux porter plainte. Il lâcha ça, comme une bombe. _

_Comme si cela était annondin._

__D'accord. Pour quel motif, et contre qui ? _

_Il se tourna quelques instants vers son ami, puis me regarda de nouveau._

__Harcèlement et coups, contre Hichigo Shirosaki._

_Je sortis donc tous les papiers nécessaire._

__En quoi votre...ami étai victime de harcèlement ? Ma question peux vous paraître stupide, mais je suis obligé de vous la poser, pour les papiers, vous comprenez ? _

__Oui, oui. Il s'assit en face de moi. _

_Le jeune homme à la capuche n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivé. _

_Etrange, pensais-je._

__Hichigo Shirosaki le suit partout. Et quand je dis partout, c'est bien partout. De cgez lui, à son école, à son job, chez ses amis, dans les magasins._

__Un ami ?_

__Un ami, de son son ancienne école, quand il vivait dans une autre ville. Il l'a suivit._

__Je vois. Et pour les coups ?_

__Ichigo, lui a dit qu'il devait arrêter de le suivre. Mais Il ne l'a pas écouté et il s'est énervé. Il est devenut violent. _

__J'aimerai bien pouvoir discuter avec votre ami. _

__Oui, par contre il est secoué. _

__Il a était violenté il y a peu de temps ?!_

__Oui c'est cela. _

__Je vois, il va falloir prendre en photo les preuves de violence par contre. Le prevenais-je, un peu inquiet, je dois l'avouer._

_Il soupira, je m'en doutais, il va falloir être patient avec lui. _

__Ne vous inquiètez pas, je comprends, nous avons l'habitude de parler aux victimes. Le rassurais-je._

_Il quitta sa chaise et se dirigea droit vers son ami. Il avait l'allure d'un bouledogue._

_Il dit quelque chose au jeune homme, puis ils se levèrent._

_Ils prirent place devant moi. _

__Bonsoir. _

_Il me répondit d'un bonsoir presque inaudible._

__Alors comme je le disais à votre ami, il faut que vous me racontiez votre version des faits, puis nous devrons prendre en photo les preuves de violence sur vous._

_Il ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. Il hôcha seulement la tête, signe, je suppose qu'il comprenait. _

__Nous allons commencer. Vous êtes prêt ? Lui demandais-je._

_Un nouveau hôchement de tête._

__Comment cela est arrivé ?_

__Je...je venais de sortir du boulot, je travail trois fois par semaine, dans une petite épicerie, il était...vingt-deux heures trentes..._

_Au son de sa voix, je m'arrêtais quelques instants. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Mais, je crois avoir déjà entendu cette voix._

_Il reprit. _

__Il m'attendait, encore une fois...alors que je lui a...avais bien dis d'arrêter de me suivre, ni même de venir me voir...comme d'habitude, il s'est mit en colère, le ton à montait, sauf que cette fois-ci, au lieu de partir en hurlant, il a commençait à frapper..._

_Il arrêta son récit. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'empêchait de pleurer._

_Je joinds mes mains et posa mon menton dessus. _

__Et...après qu'il est commençait à vous frapper, que s'est-il passé ?_

_Il soupira. Il à continuer, continuer, sans cesse...i...il ne voulait pas..._

_Son ami, qui était assit à côté de lui, n'avait rien dit, il écoutait attentivement, hôchant parfois la tête de gauche à droite._

_Un comportement bizarre. _

_Le jeune homme se recroquevilla._

__Plus il frappait, plus je voyais du sang qui...coulait...mon sang ! S'écria-t-il._

_Quelle horreur ! Pensais-je, comment peux-t-on faire subir ça, à un ami ?!_

__A la vue de mon sang, il frappait plus fort encore...j'avais l'impression que cela l'excitait..._

_Voir le sang de son ami couler, l'excité ?! Quel ami à se genre de réaction ?! Me demandais-je._

__Jje...Essaya de recommençer le jeune homme._

_Son ami l'arrêta en lui posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule la plus proche de lui._

__Il vaudrait mieux prendre les photos non ?! Demanda-t-il._

__Pourquoi a-t-il arrêtait ? Lui demandais-je, sans m'occuper des paroles de son ami._

__Qq...quel...qu'un l'a arrêté. Me répondit-il._

__Qui ?_

__Un homme qui habitait dans le quartier, qui avait l'habitude de faire son jogging._

__Bon...je crois qu'on va pouvoir passer aux photos. Lui dis-je._

_Je me levais de mon siège et passa à côté d'eux, d'un léger hôchement de tête je leur fit signe de me suivre dans une autre pièce._

_Dans cette pièce isolée du reste du commissariat, le jeune homme enleva doucement sa capuche. Celle-ci dévoila, une magnifique chevelure feu, en désordre, un teint plutôt pâle, des yeux chocolats, qui me semblaient ternes._

_Mais le plus choquant, c'était les innombrables blessures qu'il avait sur le visage, le cou, elles étaient longues et profondes, certaines étaient encore suintantes. _

_Atroce à regarder. _

_Et dire que je dois prendre "ça" en photo. Je profitais du moment où je devais installer le matériel, pour fermer les yeux et prendre une grande bouffée d'air._

_Je lui dis comment s'installer et quel pose il devait prendre. Il s'éxècuta silencieusement. _

_Cela ne dura pas plus de dix minutes. _

_Les photos prises, il remit sa capuche. _

_Quel dommage un jeune homme d'une si grande beauté soit défiguré de cette manière. Du gâchis pur et dur._

__Vous en avez oubliez, dit-il en me sortant de mes pensées, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que vous les preniez toutes en photo._

_Je le regardais perplexe et admiratif._

_Alors calmement il commença à se déshabiller. _

_Il ne lui resta que son caleçon._

_Il n'avait pas l'air gêné, ou alors il le cachait bien._

_Ce que j'avais en face de moi était troublant. Un beau jeune homme en caleçon debut devant moi, mais aussi, couvert de coups et bleus._

_Ce type devait vraiment être un monstre pour lui avoir fait subir cela !_

_Pendant que je prenais en photo les sévices qu'il avait subit, je réfléchissais. _

_Ma réflexion m'amena à la conclusion que le jeune homme que j'avais vu devant la vitrine du salon de thé, celui qui à ces étonnant cheveux blancs, devait être son bourreau. _

_Cette réflexion me hanta toute la nuit. Un si beau jeune homme détruit par quelqu'un d'autre. Immonde. _

_C'est ce jour la que j'avais décidé de faire quelque chose pour lui. Ne pas rester planter derrière mon petit bureau et aider mon prochain. L'aider a se défaire de son histoire qui paraissait simple au premier regard. Seulement je ne savais pas, à cette époque, que je venais de me fourrer dans l'histoire la plus tordue qu'il soit._

_Fin du Flash Back 2_

Mes souvenir, ils ne me rester plus qu'eux, car aujourd'hui je venais de trahir tout ce que j'avais construis et tout ceux avec qui j'avais vécus quelque chose. Tout ça pour ça ! Au moment où j'ai croisé leurs regards j'ai compris. C'était la fin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Review: **

**Merci a BlackNell pour tes reviews. **

**Shika Luna: Ah ça me fait plaisir que tu lises une de mes fics, j'ai commençais les tiennes en même temps que toi de lire les miennes ! **

**Merci pour toutes tes reviews. Oui, ma fic est casse-tête et frustrante. Je sais, je suis sadique hihihi XD **

**Note de l'auteur: Coucou à tous, 20 chapitres ! Que c'est beau (^v^) **

**Merci à tous petits lecteurs.**

**Chizu Aki**

Chapitre 20:

Ichigo était, toujours, dans son lit d'hôpital. Une fois, encore, il regardait dehors.

Il réfléchissait.

Quelqu'un l'interrompit, en entrant dans sa chambre.

C'était Gin.

_Hey, tu es réveillés !

La seule réponse qu'il lui donna fût un hôchement de la tête.

_Tu as manger ?

Ichigo ne lui répondit pas. Trop absorber par ses pensées.

Gin s'approcha doucement et lui caressa tendrement la main.

Le roux le regarda surprit.

Gin l'enlaça.

Le réconfort après "l'effort" se dit-il.

_Ca va petit carotte ?!

Il hôcha la tête pour acquièscer.

Toc toc toc

_Entrez. Cria Gin, à la place d'Ichigo.

C'était une infirmière.

_Bonjour messieurs. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais, j'ai étais envoyé pour vous dire que la psychologue souhaite vous voir.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour voir la réaction du patient. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne bronchait pas, elle continua.

_Quand accepteriez-vous d'aller la voir ?

_Euh...de...demain...Réussit à dire Ichigo.

_Parfait je lui dis, et demain on viendra vous chercher. Bonne journée, au revoir.

Elle referma la porte.

Elle laissa un silence entre les deux hommes. Aucuns des deux n'osaient parler.

Gin enlaçait toujours le roux.

Il resta plusieurs heures avec le roux, pour le réconforter.

**Gin **avait décidé de revoir les deux personnes qui l'avaient mit dans un état pas possible. Il retourna donc au lycée où avait travaillé Ichigo.

Il se dit qu'il devait être un peu fou sur les bords de revenir ici, exprès pour deux types qu'il ne connaissent pas.

Il attendit bien gentiment dans la salle des professeurs. Il n'eut pas trop à attendre,

car l'un d'eux arriva dans la pièce.

Son visage s'illumina aussitôt.

_Bonjour.

_Bonjour, on s'est déjà vu n'est-ce-pas ?! Demanda l'homme désiré.

_Oui, je suis venu ici il y a quelques jours.

_Ah oui ! C'est ça, vous...êtes un nouveau professeur ?

_Non, je suis policier.

_Policier ?! S'exclama l'homme en se retournant vers Gin.

_Oui, je suis venu à propos d'Ichigo.

_Ichigo ?! Oh, vous êtes en charge de l'affaire ?

_En quelque sorte. J'aide.

_Oh je vois. Vous ne ressemblez pas un policier.

_Ah bon ? Je dois le prendre comment ? Lui demanda Gin curieux.

_Ba avec votre physique d'apolon vous faite plutôt sportif.

_Oh, merci. C'est pas souvent que j'entend ça. Lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

**La** conversation, qui au départ, était tout à fait banale continua sur des avances cachées, et une avalanche de compliments.

Ils restèrent une heure à discuter. Ils étaient tellement dans leur discussion qu'ils la continuèrent dans un café pas loin du lycée.

**Gri**mmjow n'était pas bête, il avait bien comprit où voulait bien en venir l'argenté. Il l'avait vu depuis le début. Il était le genre d'homme à sentir les play-boys, dans son genre. Il était rentré dans son jeu.

Pourquoi était-il, là dans ce café à discuter avec lui alors ? Non, il n'allait pas, de nouveau tromper un copain, non, il allait juste faire plaisir à son nouveau copain.

_**Monsieur **Kurosaki ? Demanda l'infirmière, qui était entré dans la chambre du roux.

_Oui ?

_Je viens vous chercher pour vous rendre à votre rendez-vous avec la psychologue.

_Ah, oui, d'accord.

Il suivit donc l'infirmière dans les couloirs. Ils en traversèrent plusieurs. Puis elle s'arrêta devant une porte, toute à fait banale. Blanche, avec un panneau au milieu, Madame Yû Hana, psychologue.

Elle frappa, deux coups secs.

_Entrez. Dit une voix assez autoritaire.

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte.

_Madame Yû, je vous amene monsieur Kurosaki.

_Bien, faite le entrer, s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il se retrouva seul, face à la psychologue, qui était occupé à remplir des papiers.

_Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Lui dit-elle, sans levez la tête.

Il s'exécuta. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop comment cela se passait.

Il avait les mains posait sur ses genoux, anxieux.

**Q**uelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle.

Puis elle finit d'ecrire, posa son stylo, enleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux et les

remit. Puis elle rangea ses papiers sur le côté.

_Bien, à nous deux, monsieur Kurosaki. Lui dit-elle, en joignant ses mains sur son bureau.

Il la regarda, sans bronchait. Il attendait. Comme s'il devait être exécuté.

_Monsieur Kurosaki Ichigo, c'est bien ça ?

_Oui.

_Vous permettez que je vous appele par votre prénom ?

_Oui.

_Alors, Ichigo, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Il hésita quelques instants. Parce que j'ai étais enfermé par un psychopathe pendant plusieurs mois. Finit-il par lui répondre.

_Tout à fait. Lui dit-elle, en décroisant les mains et attrapa un dossier sur le côté.

Il semblait plus petit que les autres. Elle nota quelques mots.

_Qu'avez vous ressentit quand vous êtiez enfermé là-bas ?

_Seul, perdu,...angoissé, inutile,...triste, désarmé,...en colère...

Son regard était dans le vide alors qu'il énonçait ses sentiments, tel un zombie.

Elle écrivait au fur et à mesure. C'était son dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains.

_Le fait de savoir que vous ne reverrez peut-être pas votre famille, et revenir à votre vie normale vous-a-t-il pertubé ?

_Angoissé...horriblemement.

_C'est tout à fait normale. Vous avez été enfermez contre votre gré. Mais...dite moi qui était cet homme pour vous ?

Ichigo frisonna à l'idée de penser à ce cruel homme.

_C'était...mon...mon...a...mi

_Seulement votre ami ?

_Non...il..a était mon petit-ami...

_Je vois. Cela à dû vous perturbez qu'il vous kidnappe ?

_Il m'à trompé, à l'époque, avec un psychologue raté...avoua soudainement le roux, puis il a commencait à me traquer.

_Une traque ?

_Oui.

_Pourquoi appelez-vous ça une traque ?

_Il me suivait...partout...devant chez moi, à la sortie des cours, pendant mes courses, partout...même quand je démenagé.

_Je avait toujours un oeil sur vous. Malgré sa trahison, il vous voyait toujours comme sa proprièté.

_Oui.

_Cela doit-être dur. Se sentir piégé par une personne qui vous a trahis. De ne pas pouvoir faire se que vous souhaitez. De ne pas pouvoir avoir une relation amoureuse.

_Ma dernière relation amoureuse n'a ressemblait à rien...

_Comment ça ?

_Tout allait bien...jusqu'à ce qu'_il _revienne...de force. A partir de là, il a fait tout capoter, comme d'habitude.

_Je comprends. Elle écrivait toujours.

Dans la pièce on pouvait entendre le bruit de la pendule accroché au mur. Elle était en bois, simple. Sur le mur, elle se voyait puisqu'il était tout blanc. Sans personnalité.

Stérile, froid, comme le reste de l'hopital. Toute la pièce était assez épuré, simple.

Le bureau, en bois, du côté droit de la pièce, collé contre le mur une immense blibliothéque, chargé de livre.

De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait un divan noir, en cuir visiblement, une autre bibliothéque y était également, elle était plus petite que la précèdente.

Une pièce tout a fait simple. Digne d'une psychologue.

_Votre famille était-elle au courant ?

_Oui, au début. Mais je ne leur ai pas dis qu'il continuait. Je ne voulais pas les inquièté davantage.

_Mmm...

Elle plongea ses yeux marrons foncé dans ceux ambre d'Ichigo, comme si elle voulait le sonder, voir toute la vérité sur sa vie.

Ils étaient tous deux dans un état second.

Jusqu'à ce que la minuterie hurle. Un cri strident pour le silence de la pièce.

Aucuns des deux, pourtant, ne sursauta. Habitué.

La psychologue, elle, c'était normal, elle entendait quotidiennement le bruit de la minuterie. Mais comment se fait-il que Kurosaki est l'habitude de se genre de bruit ?

Un vieux reflexe ?! La psychologue n'eu pas le temps de finir ses reflexions que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

_Entrez.

_Docteur, excusez-moi de vous dérangez mais un autre patient vous attends. Je vous les amené.

_Oui, nous avions finit justement. Pouvez-vous reconduire monsieur Kurosaki à sa chambre, s'il-vous-plaît.

_Oui docteur.

**Dans** son bureau, enfermé depuis des heures, il réfléchissait. Il avait beau tourné ça dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi l'image de ce jeune homme le hantait ?! D'habitude, dans ce genre de situation, il se prenait, parfois, d'affection pour la victime, mais après les avoir aidés, l'affaire était classé, et il ne repensait à eux que très rarement.

Alors que cette fois, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à_ lui_.

Ses magnifiques cheveux couleur feu, ses yeux ambre, avec des variations de chocolat, sa peau couleur miel, tout cela le rendait nerveux.

Il n'arrivait à rien.

**T**oc toc toc

_Entrez !

_Commissaire ?

_Oui ?

_Excusez-moi de vous dérangez mais, nous avons reçut un papier de la prison.

_Un papier...de la prison.

_Oui, cela vient du docteur de la prison. C'est son rapport sur Shirosaki.

Le lieutenant lui tendit le papier.

Il le lut.

_C'est son rapport sur son état psychatrique.

_Mmm.

Patient: _Hichigo Shirosaki_

Age:_ 28 ans_

Rapport psychatrique:

Le jeune Hichigo Shirosaki, souffre d'une obsession...

**L**e commissaire arrêta aussitôt sa lecture. Il ne voulait pas en lire plus. Cela le dégoutait. Il savait déjà que ce malade souffrait de trouble de la personnalité et d'une obsession forte pour le jeune Kurosaki. Il l'avait comprit des le début.

Il fallait avoir un sérieux grain pour vouloir enfermer une personne dans une pièce pour le garder rien que pour lui.

_Pourquoi il nous envoit son rapport ? Demanda Hisagi.

_Il est obligé car c'est nous qui l'avons capturé, c'est au niveau des services.

_Je vois. C'est administratif quoi ?!

_En gros oui.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on s'ennuit après avoir eu cette passionnante affaire ?

_Si.

_Ils nous donnent que de la paperasse. Ca me gave. Soupira le lieutenant.

_Cela nous permet de remettre nos services en ordres. Parce qu'apparement, on est pas à jour côté rapport. Je me suis fais, légèrement, remonté les bretelles.

_Oh ! Je ne savais pas.

_C'est parce que je n'ai rien dis, à personne.

Hisagi se laissa tomber sur une des chaises devant le bureau du commissaire.

_Vous voulez que je fasse des rapports moi aussi ?

_Nous sommes tous à la même enseigne.

_Pff...non, pas ça !

_Hé si mon vieux ! Lui dit le commissaire.

Le brun jaugea le bureau de son supèrieur, et aperçut une tonne de papier. C'est la, qu'il comprit qu'il ne passerait pas à côté.

_Vous êtes déprimant parfois, commissaire ! Rétorqua Hisagi.

Puis il laissa seul le commissaire, dans son bureau.

**Ichigo** était de retour dans sa chambre d'hopital. Il était resté une heure avec la psychologue. Il était encore tout retourné, même si bien sûr il ne le montrait pas ouvertement. Il ne voulait pas le montrer. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de faiblesse.

Il l'avait toujours detesté. Et il s'était juré, de ne le montrait à personne.

C'était pour lui, une honte de montrer ses faiblesses à quelqu'un. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, et il s'en était mordut les doigts, quelques temps après.

Depuis, il restait seul, hors de porté des sentiments des gens.

Seul, dans sa chambre d'hopital, il repensait à toutes ses erreurs. Ses séances avec le psychologue lui ferait le plus grand bien.

**Il** était seul. Dans le noir. Isolé des autres. Le silence et la pénombre l'enveloppait totalement. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui même. Tel un enfant punit. Il l'était dans un certain sens. Après ce qu'il avait fait, tout le monde avait trouvé ça normal.

Lui, il n'était pas sûr. Il savait qu'il avait fait des choses qu'on ne devait pas faire. Mais, il n'avait pas eu le choix, et puis certaines personnes le méritent. Il n'avait pas de regret pour certaines morts, certains actes.

Pour lui, Ichigo était à lui, et personne d'autre. Oui, il l'avait trompé, mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Une obligation. Certes agréable, mais une obligation. Alors qu'Ichigo il l'amait à en mourir.

A présent, il se tirait les cheveux, recroquevillé dans une cellule de prison.

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il voulait absolument le voir. Son image trottait desespèrement dans sa tête. Une obsession plutôt.

**Il** voulait _le_ revoir. Cette putain d'obsession était encrée dans sa tête et ne voulait en sortir. Il devait y retourner.

Il soupira. Se frotta le visage des ses deux mains, puis d'un coup se leva de sa chaise brutalement, se qui la fit tourner sur elle même, prit son blouson et s'en alla, déterminé.


End file.
